Lightning Tent
by TCGA
Summary: En su quinto año como The Flash, Barry se encuentra disfrutando de un relativamente pacífico periodo, excepto en su vida personal. Después de un acercamiento entre él y su más cercana amiga, Caitlin Snow, Barry creyó que las cosas se darían fácilmente, hasta que la vida volvió a enseñarle que sentarse a esperar no es la forma efectiva de conseguir lo que quieres.
1. Chapter 1

—No deberías estar preguntándome a mí, sino a él —dijo Barry, sentado a la mesa de su cocina—. Si es una sorpresa, no modifiques la antigua y haz una nueva. Hasta podría intercambiarse.

Las palabras provenientes del teléfono se transformaron en ruido de fondo cuando Caitlin salió del baño. Dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía despierta desde la noche anterior, Barry sólo atinó a guiñarle un ojo.

—Sí, sigo aquí —le aseguró Barry a Cisco, enderezándose el celular contra la oreja—. Sí, Cisco, ya sé que no me toma más de diez segundos aparecer en el laboratorio para ayudarte a decidir si cerrar o no la máscara de Wally, pero no lo haré porque es estúpido —Le encogió los hombros a su acompañante, quien sacudió la cabeza con una risita—. ¿A quién le importa si creen que hay un tercer velocista? Sólo haz otra máscara, del mismo color, antes de que Wally haga una visita sorpresa desde Keystone. Adiós.

Como si no hubiera querido hacer ruido junto al teléfono, Caitlin recién comenzó a pasearse por el departamento de dos ambientes cuando Barry colgó la llamada, sosteniendo la toalla que la cubría. La experiencia le había enseñado que, por alguna extraña razón, algunas mujeres detestaban que el hombre con el que acababan de pasar la noche las mirara largamente, así que tomó ventaja de los pocos segundos en que ella se detuvo frente a la silla en que él había dejado su ropa. Por fin podía tenerla en frente sin tener que plantar un dique inconsciente entre sus ojos y sus pensamientos. Por fin podía admitir lo hermosa que era.

—Oh, claro. Tienes que cambiarte —recordó Barry, chasqueando los dedos ante la primera mirada de soslayo que Caitlin le lanzó.

—Barry, no es ne… —comenzó ella, antes de que una ventisca le echara el cabello mojado hacia atrás y el susodicho volviera aparecer frente a ella, sosteniendo una muda de ropa limpia— cesario que hagas eso. Gracias.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Barry se desvaneció al verla girarse hacia el baño, con la misma concentración que cuando la abordaba en su laboratorio y se turnaba de un mesón a otro sin ponerle atención.

Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—¿Está todo bien entre nosotros? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

Lo en seco que ella se detuvo y la lentitud con la que se giró sugirieron una respuesta negativa.

—Por supuesto —respondió, sin embargo. Si bien Caitlin tenía recargas infinitas de positivismo hasta en las situaciones más densas, su sonrisa no era convincente—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—A-a-anoche… —tartamudeó Barry, alargando y contrayendo su sonrisa—. Te quedaste dormida y no tuvimos tiempo de hablar.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Barry arqueó una ceja en desconcierto.

—Tú y yo. Anoche —insistió, pacientemente.

Caitlin se encogió de hombros con una sardónica expresión. Barry tuvo que recordarse que la misma chica acababa de salir de su ducha y, dado que él tuvo correr hasta su departamento para buscarle ropa, estaba seguro de que no había viajado en el tiempo sonámbulo y borrado el… bueno, el acto.

—Muy graciosa —rió, alcanzando una de sus manos y tanteando su temperatura corporal disimuladamente. Dos años después de obtener sus poderes, Caitlin ya tenía pleno control de ellos, pero seguían estando ligados a su estado emocional, y a veces funcionaban como indicador de días menos alegres o más rutinarios—. Todavía tengo algo de tiempo para invitarte a desayunar.

En un último intento de alterar el incómodo cuadro, Barry se inclinó ligeramente para alcanzar sus labios. Si bien Caitlin no se apartó enseguida, el que no hiciera ningún intento de correspondencia lo hizo frenar contra su frente. Estaban tan cerca que Barry pudo sentir el aliento frío de ella contra su labio superior, confirmando su teoría: el día no había empezado bien.

—Como dije… —puntualizó ella, agachando la cabeza para romper ese sutil contacto físico y escapar de la mirada de su interlocutor—. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Barry dejó escapar un bufido.

—No hagas eso —pidió, con los primeros dejos de exasperación tiñendo su tono—. No conmigo.

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió Caitlin, sin hacerse la tonta esta vez.

—Cerrarte. No es necesario.

Caitlin hundió el rostro en la camisa de Barry, para ahogar un ataque de frustración repentina.

—Quería que las cosas respiraran un poco —admitió, enderezándose para mirarlo—. Estar fuera de aquí antes de que te despertaras y pudieras poner esa cara.

—¿Qué cara? —exclamó Barry, molestándose al saber que había pretendido escabullirse.

—¡Esa cara, Barry! ¡La cara de hablemos-de-nuestros-sentimientos! La de perrito que nunca he sabido si haces a propósito o no.

—Caitlin, te estoy invitando a desayunar, no pidiéndote que te cases conmigo. No pretendía hablar de nada incómodo —"No todavía, al menos" lo interrumpió una vocecita su mente—, sólo que fuéramos a algún lado antes de ir STAR Labs, como hemos hecho miles de veces… como cualquier día normal.

"Hace un minuto intentaste besarla, Barry, piensa más rápido" se dijo, sintiéndose verbalmente impotente.

—Barry, mira a tu alrededor: esto no es como nuestra normalidad luce —Hizo énfasis en la mano que él todavía no le soltaba—. Lo que tú, Cisco y yo tenemos es especial porque hacemos todo el uno por el otro sin dudas, sin preguntas, sin malos entendidos… Somos una familia —Descansó con una pequeña y exasperada exhalación antes de proseguir—. No voy a estropear eso sólo porque ambos tenemos la misma inclinación a tomar malas decisiones cuando nos sentimos solos. Y tienes razón, no es necesario que me cierre contigo, así que aquí voy: no sé en qué estábamos pensando, pero todavía somos amigos. No quiero volver a hablar sobre lo que pasó, no quiero que me lleves a ningún lado o que inicies algún contacto físico que no tendría con un hermano. Lo que sí quiero es que, tan pronto salgamos por esa puerta, nos olvidemos lo suficientemente de esto como para no cruzar ninguna mirada sospechosa en STAR Labs. Nadie, nadie debe enterarse de esto.

—Cait —musitó Barry, en un sutil tono de protesta—. Tú dijiste que querías que las cosas "respiraran" … pero las estás estrangulando.

—Por favor —insistió.

Por más que Barry quiso llevarle la contra y parecer impertérrito, el tic en su mandíbula lo delataba. Podía sentir sus propios ojos tan dilatados por la decepción que en pocos segundos tuvo respuesta a la pregunta de Caitlin: no, no hacía esa cara de perrito a propósito ni podía esconderla.

¿Qué había esperado que pasara? Lo que debió haber hecho esa mañana era programar la alarma del celular para levantarse una hora más temprano, tomarse el tiempo de un ser humano promedio en la ducha y pensar en lo que le diría a la chica con la que, hasta la noche anterior, sólo había mantenido una muy cercana amistad.

Pero no. Había gastado cuatro de los cinco minutos que llevaba levantado discutiendo moda velocista con Cisco.

—Tienes razón —concedió Barry, tratando de separar los dientes al hablar—. No creo que sea justo decir que lo de anoche no fue positivo o divertido… —Se cortó al recibir una gélida mirada, en el sentido más literal de la palabra— pero tienes razón. Somos amigos.

—Buenos amigos —enfatizó Caitlin, algo más satisfecha con ese término de la oración—. Tú sabes que yo sé que eres un caballero, no tienes que probarme nada. No soy una adolescente, no estoy pensando en citas o en tomarnos de la mano. Estoy bien. Nada tiene que cambiar.

—Nada tiene que cambiar —recitó él, con la que creía que era la primera sonrisa falsa que alguna vez le había enseñado.

Barry sabía que Caitlin no estaba siendo egoísta o desconsiderada con sus sentimientos, sino que no tenía idea de que estos últimos existían. Para ella, él sólo estaba intentando no romper el vínculo emocional tan abruptamente. No obstante, su única evidencia para probar que eso no era cierto era la tensión que se instaló durante la hora y media que pasaron sentados en el sofá viendo Netflix, o tal vez la tonta excusa con la que excluyó a Cisco de la invitación a la noche de películas. Bastante más anterior a eso, estaban todas las veces en que posó los ojos en su amiga y colega, y se impidió que la frase "¿y si…?" se formara de manera legible en su cerebro, pero eso probablemente sonaría muy mal al intentar explicarlo. "Intenté que no me gustaras porque estaba saliendo con otras personas en ese entonces". Uhm, no.

Por más dolido que se sintiera por lo equivocada que estaba, Barry no tenía nada concreto que decirle u ofrecerle. Nada que no sonara genérico o exagerado. Por el momento sólo sabía que quería más y que, si Caitlin no hubiera hecho el primer movimiento la noche anterior, él lo habría hecho dos segundos después.

—Me toca preguntar: ¿estamos bien? —se aseguró Caitlin, en un tono amistoso que sonó mucho más a ella misma.

—Por supuesto que lo estamos —rió Barry, entre dientes, aceptando el trato que parecía más razonable en ese momento.

—Gracias… por invitarme a venir —Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Sus labios estaban tan fríos que el cálido abrazo en el que habían dormido ya parecía irreal—. Sé que intentabas que nos saliéramos un poco de la rutina… pero nos pasamos de la raya.

La cálida sonrisa que Caitlin exhibió le cayó a Barry como una patada en las costillas. Pudo sentir el peso de tres rupturas sobre sus hombros y, aunque esta última no fuera una oficial, le estaba costando mucho procesarla.

—Tengo que irme —declaró Barry, bruscamente. Estaba consciente de que le había dicho que disponía de un rato, pero ya todo le daba igual—. Deja cerrado cuando salgas.

Retrocedió cinco centímetros a súper velocidad y observó la habitación a su alrededor ir más lento. Con delicadeza, separó recién su mano de la de Caitlin, la cual desprendió un rayito de electricidad. Sonrió amargamente ante el descubrimiento, más aún al percibir cómo el enlace no se rompía, sino que jalaba de su palma, como si intentara regresarla a su zona de origen.

—Nada tiene que cambiar —bisbiseó, antes de abandonar la cocina-comedor.

De reojo, Barry vio a Caitlin dar un respingo por el shock que causó la rotura de la conexión, pero el único rastro que quedaba de él era el movimiento de las cortinas y las hojas del periódico de esa mañana.

* * *

Cuando eres un velocista, es muy raro tener percances en tus idas y venidas, ya que sólo te toma un segundo o dos desplazarte de un lado al otro. No obstante, esa mañana, Barry experimentó una de las cosas más normales que le habían pasado en los últimos meses: tropezó.

Para su fortuna, se había precipitado hasta el suelo en medio de uno de los tantos callejones por los que acortaba camino, así que nadie había visto a un desconocido emergiendo de entre los característicos relámpagos que Flash dejaba a su paso.

—¿Qué…? —se quejó, tratando de levantarse. Un horrible ardor se extendió por su pierna y se lo impidió—. Genial.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, había arrastrado su rodilla medio metro por el pavimento. Pudo ver cómo la sangre, lo único que amortiguaba el roce entre su piel y la tela, oscurecía un área de su pantalón negro.

Decidido y aguantando el dolor, se subió el pantalón y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo: la enorme raspadura estaba comenzando ya a cerrarse, con movimientos perceptibles ahí donde la capa de sangre burbujeaba.

Si bien no tenía idea de con qué había tropezado o si estaba muy distraído, esta recientemente adquirida habilidad era algo de lo que no podía quejarse. Sin darle mayor importancia, retomó su camino hacia su lugar de trabajo.

La mañana transcurrió tortuosa y lenta en la CCPD. El único caso que Barry había recibido en todo el día era extra oficial: un metahumano que atravesaba muros y que ya pintaba como algo fácil de resolver.

Después terminar su almuerzo en una banca del parque, se apresuró de regreso a la estación. Al llegar ahí, subió directo a su laboratorio. Todo prometía continuar normal y aburrido hasta que, una vez arriba, un mal cálculo de distancia lo hizo estrellarse de frente contra el escritorio.

—¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? —jadeó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que lo mareó. Sus manos vibraban contra la madera.

Al bajar la vista hacia sus muñecas para atenuar un repentino y abrumador dolor de cabeza, se fijó en su reloj digital: 3:05 PM.

¿Cómo?

Cada vez que viajaba al trabajo a súper velocidad, esperaba que sólo faltaran cinco segundos para su hora de ingreso, confiado de que nada en el camino lo importunaría lo suficiente para tardarse más que eso. Esta era la primera vez que llegaba tarde al trabajo en cuatro años y no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido. No había atrapado a ningún maleante por el camino, no se había detenido en Jitters ni tampoco había sufrido ningún otro atípico accidente como tropezar. Debió haber estado ahí a las tres en punto.

¿Y qué pasaba con esos síntomas? Al alzar la cabeza, notó que su corazón latía a un ritmo algo más acelerado (para él, obviamente) y que la fuerte presión en sus sienes aumentaba. Lo más raro de todo era que debería estar deseando sentarse y recuperarse de semejante descompensación.

Pero quería correr más.

Antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo se había desplazado un metro hacia el otro extremo de su laboratorio. Su primer instinto fue agarrarse de la manilla de un estante, al ver que sus pies comenzaban a agitarse fuera de control.

Pese a no saber cómo explicar la reaparición de estos fenómenos, Barry los conocía muy bien: ya los había experimentado en el callejón al que daba la parte trasera del edificio en el que se encontraba, cuatro años antes. Era la Fuerza de la Velocidad enraizándose a su sistema.

Pero, ¿por qué una fuerza enraizada necesitaba volver a hacerlo? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo durante cinco minutos y por qué no lo recordaba?

—¡BARRY! —exclamó Joe, quien ya había arrojado la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y corría hacia él.

—¡Joe! —exclamó Barry, deslizándose hasta el suelo entre sacudidas—. ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Te tengo! —Su padre adoptivo se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y extendió un brazo sobre sus piernas—. Te tengo.

Barry liberó una fuerte exhalación. Poco a poco fue sintiendo que la gravedad lo estabilizaba en el suelo y que todo a su alrededor volvía tomar forma. Alzó los ojos y sonrió a Joe.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Fue como si estuviera…

—¿Desapareciendo? —teorizó Joe, horrorizado.

—No… yéndome —Barry se soltó con seguridad de la manilla y se puso en pie, con ayuda del policía—. Mi sistema nervioso se está volviendo loco. Si no me hubieras sujetado, habría acabado en…

Joe se giró entre resoplidos de disgusto y alzó su pañuelo para secarse la frente. Pese a que ya acarreaba cuatro años de fenómenos extraños en su haber, cualquier cosa que amenazara la salud de Wally y Barry era algo que lo ponía automáticamente de malas.

—Voy a llamar a Cisco —informó, sacando su teléfono.

—Sí… ¡No! —se arrepintió Barry, arrebatándole el aparato.

—¿Por qué no? Te llevaré yo mismo a STAR Labs. En mi auto, con un cinturón de seguridad.

—Porque... está… ocupado con…

Barry se detuvo al ver que no tenía caso desligar a Cisco de la situación, porque era Caitlin quien lo examinaría de todos modos.

Una sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago, como si se tratara de una pequeña singularidad, profundizando la angustia en cada giro. Como una extensión directa de esa sensación, un intrusivo pensamiento se instaló en su cerebro: STAR Labs.

—Tienes razón, tengo que ir —dijo, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor—. STAR Labs, tengo que ir.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón —gruñó Joe—. ¿Está Caitlin ahí?

—Sí —aseguró Barry, parpadeando extrañado.

No lo sabía porque fuera una rutina obvia. La certeza que tenía era un poco más abrumadora que eso. Incluso venía con pequeños flashes de ella sentada en el córtex.

—Vamos al auto —ordenó el policía, sacándolo de su ensoñación y jalándolo del brazo para guiarlo hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

Barry no había querido contradecir a Joe con lo de llevarlo él mismo al laboratorio, porque no sabía lo que podía pasarle en el camino, pero el viaje en auto no había hecho más que empeorar la situación. Al menos había conseguido convencerlo de no ingresar con él al edificio, porque no tenía planeado contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que le estaba pasando todavía. Era obvio que se trataba de algo fisiológico y eso le acarrearía al menos quince minutos a solas con Caitlin, a quien apenas estaba preparado para ver.

Mientras subía hacia el córtex en el ascensor, podía sentir sus manos vibrando al interior de sus bolsillos. Se le hizo raro que el vacío que sentía, esa pequeña singularidad dando giros en su estómago, fuera disminuyendo conforme se acercaba más y más a su destino, puesto que antes la había asociado con el miedo de ver a Caitlin y eso no hacía más que crecer. La frustración y disconformidad lo habían llevado a escapar rápidamente de la charla de esa mañana, y no había tenido ni siquiera un minuto para seguir procesando. Sólo sabía que, desde que Joe había sugerido STAR Labs, no podía dejar de imaginar a Caitlin sentada frente a una de las computadoras del córtex, con una mano en el ratón y la otra jalando distraídamente de su trenza. Concentrarse en eso lo había ayudado a no agitarse en el auto.

Barry salió del ascensor dando un largo suspiro y dos zancadas largas.

"Estoy bien" pensó, avanzando por el corto pasillo que separaba el ascensor del córtex en STAR Las.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Barry vio que Cisco y Caitlin ya estaban girados en sus sillas.

—Hey, Barry. Ya sabes cuánto nos asusta que no hagas tu entrada en ráfaga —comentó Cisco, a modo de saludo—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien —mintió él—. Joe quería hablar conmigo, así que me trajo hasta aquí a la manera antigua.

—Llegas temprano. ¿Hay alguna novedad? —inquirió Caitlin.

Cuando Barry se enfocó bien en su amiga para responderle, su corazón dio una voltereta y una tonta expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, arruinando la afable que había ensayado en el camino: Caitlin se había peinado con una trenza ese día, igual que en la visión que había estado imaginando.

"No tengo ni siquiera un secador de pelo en casa. No es como si tuviera otra forma de peinarse. Ya actúa normal" se dijo, a toda velocidad.

—Hey —la saludó, estirando la mano para solicitar un saludo formal.

Caitlin arqueó las cejas al verlo retractarse de lo que acababa de hacer y regresar la mano a su espalda.

"ESO NO ES NORMAL" se gritó por interno.

—Caitlin —murmuró, con el más incómodo de los asentimientos.

—Sí, esa es Caitlin. Te la presenté hace cuatro años, Barry —comentó Cisco, poniéndose de pie y colocándole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

—Sí, seguro —Barry volvió a esconder las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, al percibir que volvían a vibrar—. Es sólo que no dormí bien… —Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Caitlin y, al analizar bien el contenido de su última frase y verla tensar ligeramente los labios, añadió—. ¡QUIERO DECIR…!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, haciendo su más característico gesto de desesperación extrema. Fue entonces que Caitlin, quien no perdió los nervios ni por un segundo, saltó a su rescate.

—Barry, te dije que no abusaras de la cafeína en cápsulas que te di —lo regañó, alzándole las cejas casi imperceptiblemente—. La mitad de una equivale a una taza de café en una persona normal, ¿recuerdas? Tomar dos perjudica el sueño a largo plazo, altera las funciones cognitivas…

—¿La mitad? Oh, wow, no entendí eso la primera vez —respondió Barry, captando mejor el mensaje cuando ella chocó la punta de su zapato con el suyo—. Es que estoy trabajando en un montón de casos sin resolver en la CCPD, con esto de que por aquí no tenemos mucho qué hacer estos días…

Caitlin le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente, como intentando indicarle que no había necesidad de sobre explicar las cosas. Barry, a su vez, le sonrió admirado. Si no fuera porque volvería estropear todo, también le habría comentado lo bonita que se veía.

—Este lugar siente como un episodio de _Fight of The Living Dead_ —comentó Cisco, mirando alrededor y sin percatarse del intercambio silencioso entre sus dos amigos—. Creo que nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin que Barry hiciera enfadar a un velocista asesino o un metahumano se descarrilara. Estoy subiendo de peso —agregó, palpándose la barriga.

—Cisco, por última vez: te hice un chequeo hace dos días. Estás igual que siempre —intervino Caitlin.

—¿Igual de gordo?

Barry se carcajeó hasta que sintió una variación de sus punzantes dolores de cabeza, esta vez en la nuca. Intentando disimular, se recargó de espaldas contra la orilla del mesón, en medio de sus dos amigos.

—¿Alguien quiere entrenar? —preguntó, con voz aguda casi desesperada.

Tal vez el esfuerzo físico impediría que sus miembros volvieran a intentar propulsarlo fuera del laboratorio. No tenía sentido preocupar a nadie todavía.

—No, gracias —dijo Cisco, para decepción de Barry—. Hice un pequeño viaje interdimensional ayer y estoy algo cansado.

—¿Tierra 38 de nuevo? —inquirió Barry, con exasperación—. Cisco, estoy seguro de que Kara sigue con ese novio suyo. Y ella es igual de amable con todos, no te está insinuando nada.

—Oye, oye. Bájate del pony —Él aludido retrocedió con una mano en el pecho, tratando de lucir monumentalmente ofendido—. Estaba visitando a Winn.

—La última vez que estuve por allá, él también estaba viendo a alguien.

—Pero qué chistosito andas. ¿Por qué no te vas a correr en círculos a ese cuarto que tienen?

—No es por desmerecer todo lo que trabajamos en eso, pero es muy aburrido hacerlo solo —Barry se giró hacia Caitlin, todavía sin saber del todo cómo dirigirse a ella casualmente—. ¿Qué dices, Caitlin?

Ella meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, enseñándole una sonrisa rápida que le hizo temblar las rodillas.

—Nope. No disfruto parchar daño hecho por mí —contestó, con el mismo argumento que llevaba usando desde la primera vez que habían entrenado sus poderes los tres juntos—. Y estoy… un poco ocupada.

—Eso veo —bufó Barry, observándola ordenar archivos en la computadora—¿Quién dice que me alcanzarás esta vez?

—Siempre lo hago.

Barry rodó los ojos. No podía gastar más tiempo insistiéndoles. El dolor de cabeza se estaba extendiendo y la fuerza de la velocidad bullía en su interior. Si no corría de inmediato, no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

—Hablando del Cuarto de Velocidad, tenemos que arreglar el interruptor de la puerta —le recordó Barry a Cisco—. La abriré desde aquí. Con permiso —le pidió a Caitlin, inclinándose sobre la computadora que ella estaba usando.

Cuando Barry iba a enderezarse, su brazo rozó accidentalmente el de Caitlin. Él se percató del contacto milésimas de segundo antes de que ocurriera, y de cómo se formaba un núcleo latiente en su pecho. Un descomunal golpe de corriente se extendió por sus músculos y viajó hasta la computadora, generando un cortocircuito que la frió al instante.

La doctora retrocedió con su silla.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, observando la pantalla trizada y parpadeante.

—No lo sé —contestó Barry, echándose hacia atrás.

No sólo se refería a la millonésima vez que había dañado equipo del laboratorio, sino también a un nuevo proceso sucediendo en su interior. Después de ese shock, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y su cuerpo ya no lo urgía por moverse. Barry respiró profundo y se giró hacia Caitlin. Joe había logrado contenerlo antes, pero algo más había pasado ante el contacto con ella. La electricidad se había aislado de su cuerpo, como si él fuera un artefacto electrónico que acababan de desenchufar.

Barry se llevó las manos a la cara y notó una gran cantidad de sudor desprendiéndose de sus poros.

—¿Barry? —dudó Caitlin, poniéndose de pie y colocándole una palma en la frente —. ¡Estás ardiendo! —se horrorizó, bajando la mano a su mejilla y colocando la otra en la opuesta.

—Estoy bien —la tranquilizó él. Se sintió dividido entre los nervios de ese contacto físico y el alivio que le generaron sus manos frías—. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Siempre estás algo más caliente, que los demás, pero ahora…

—Es verdad, luces listo para filmar una película de Nosferatu —terció Cisco, tomándolo de la muñeca—. Chamuscaste los puños de tu camisa.

Caitlin intentó empujar a Barry hacia la salida de córtex, pero él se fijó en su sitio.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Llevándote a mi oficina, necesito tomarte la presión y hacerte un electrocardiograma —respondió ella, avanzando dos centímetros con él con cada empujón.

Genial. Quedarse a solas con ella era precisamente lo que había querido evitar.

—Vayan, intentaré extraer la data exclusiva de esta cosa —avisó Cisco—. Avísenme si me necesitan.

Al ver que no tenía sentido negar que algo andaba mal, Barry se dejó escoltar por Caitlin hacia la salida del córtex y luego guiar por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

Cuando entraron, ella lo sentó de un empujón en la camilla y fue hasta un mesón a conectar todos los cables del electrocardiograma.

—¡Manos frías, manos frías! —se quejó Barry, cuando ella fue a desabotonarle la camisa—. Ya no me siento tan acalorado, no es necesario que uses tus poderes.

—No los estoy usando —respondió ella, sentándose a su lado y acercando el carrito con el electrocardiógrafo—. Lo siento, debería ir por un café.

En cuanto Caitlin terminó de repartir los electrodos por su torso, Barry se dejó llevar por un impulso y aprisionó una de sus manos con la suya. Que sus amigos supieran que algo andaba mal lo había hecho sentir mejor pero, al mismo tiempo, lo estaba azotando una casi olvidada sensación de vulnerabilidad. Una que no había sentido desde la última vez que vio a su madre sentada junto en el costado de su cama, tantos años atrás. Una que le permitía mostrarse enfermo, triste o desolado… y sentirse a salvo haciéndolo.

Ahí estaba el porqué de la poca importancia que le había dado a sus síntomas: sabía que Caitlin no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Y, aunque esto siempre había sido así, nunca se había sentido tan seguro de ello como ese día.

Nada tiene que cambiar… já, sí claro.

—En serio quería hablar contigo —admitió Barry. Eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no había forma literal de explicarle lo necesitado de su compañía que se sentía. No había durado ni medio minuto intentando evitar el contacto tan directo.

—Hablamos esta mañana —le recordó Caitlin, riendo. Pese a que ella no intentó apartarse e incluso estrechó sus dedos, a Barry le decepcionó no notar ni un dejo de incomodidad o nerviosismo—. Tu frecuencia cardíaca y tu metabolismo parecen estar más acelerados de lo que normalmente están —le explicó, observando la pantalla del aparato—. Mira esos picos, es como si te hubieras recuperado de un tremendo esfuerzo físico sin haber hecho nada. ¿Ha habido alguna otra anormalidad además de esta?

—Sí, esta mañana, cuando llegué a la CCPD —Barry distinguió los primeros signos de desaprobación en el rostro de Caitlin—. Perdí el control… me tropecé y fui a parar directo al pavimento… y…

—¡¿Eso es sangre?! —chilló ella, cuyos ojos ya se habían deslizado hasta sus piernas al oír la palabra "tropezar".

—Ya está curada, es lo que intentaba decirte: algo como esto habría tomado media hora, pero curó en treinta segundos —Riéndose de lo escandalizada que estaba, Barry se subió él mismo el pantalón para enseñarle una delgada cicatriz rosa—. Nada extraño volvió a pasar hasta después de mi hora de almuerzo: cuando regresé al laboratorio, en lo único que podía pensar era en moverme y correr, y apenas podía controlar mis poderes y mi cuerpo. Me tardé cinco minutos en regresar del parque y no recuerdo haberme detenido en ningún lado. Estaba cansado y, aun así, apenas podía detenerme.

—Si esto empezó en la mañana, ¿por qué no me llamaste? —Ajá, ahí estaba el regaño por la cantidad de horas que había dejado transcurrir—. ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu departamento o viniste para acá de inmediato?

Barry cuadró los hombros.

—Quería darte algo de espacio —dijo, pasándole la responsabilidad.

—¡Barry! —exclamó Caitlin, arrancándole los electrodos con más fuerza e indignación de la necesaria. Él se quejó del tirón de los adhesivos contra los pocos vellos en su pecho—. ¡Habíamos quedado en que estábamos bien! Sea lo que sea que pase entre nosotros, si tu fisiología se comporta extraño, me lo tienes que decir.

—Relájate. La peor parte ya pasó, ¿ok? Fue cuando Joe frenó mis casi convulsiones —Caitlin se cubrió la cara con la palma, como rogando al cielo por paciencia—. No estoy ayudando —Ella negó con la cabeza, resoplando con tedio. Barry apenas pudo ocultar lo mucho que le estaba gustando la atención—. Estás muy sobreprotectora hoy, ¿qué pasa?

—Oh, no. No me vengas con eso. Nada particular ha cambiado, ¿recuerdas?

—Sé que ese fue el acuerdo, pero hay detalles que no puedo ignorar. Uno de ellos es el que ahora sepas cómo luzco desnudo… tal vez eso hace que me percibas más vulnerable.

Barry tensó los dientes, sabiendo que era una teoría absurda, pero quería desafiarla a hablar del tema y a compartir su apreciación de él. De lo único que realmente se avergonzaba era de su delgadez, pero eso ya era suficiente para cuestionarse su atractivo. Fuera de su traje de Flash, las chicas con las que lo rodeaban no lucían a su alcance.

—Buen intento, pero esta es mi preocupación habitual —aseguró Caitlin, a quien ni se le movió el pelo con las suposiciones de Barry—. Además, anoche no vi nada que no hubiera visto en los nueve meses que estuviste en coma. ¿Qué? —A Barry casi se le cayó el mentón hasta el pecho con esa revelación—. ¿En serio creíste que alguna enfermera habría querido trabajar para nosotros?

—¿Tú…? Oh, no. ¡¿Tú?! —exclamó Barry, espantado—. ¿Tú me…? ¿Todo? —Caitlin asintió, con la boca convertida en una línea—. Oh, cielos, eso es asqueroso. ¿Cómo me has mirado a la cara todos estos años o pudiste tener sexo conmigo después de eso?

—¡BAJA LA VOZ! —Barry se llevó las manos a la boca inútilmente ante la llamada de atención—. ¿Cisco? ¿Harry? —llamó Caitlin, al aire. No hubo respuesta—. Okay, esa cosa no estaba encendida. Barry, déjalo ir. Soy una doctora… y tú eres un forense que ha estado en la morgue y sabe que he hecho cosas peores.

—¿Que tener sexo conmigo?

—Que atender a un comatoso.

—Ya sé, era broma… y lamento no haberte agradecido antes por esto, pero… gracias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el sexo? —inquirió ella, bajando la voz en la última oración. Barry alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer una broma yo también?

Barry no pudo contener la carcajada y Caitlin se encogió de hombros, complacida. Todo esto, él y ella, era muy fácil. Barry se imaginó lo bien que saldría una primera cita juntos, porque no había existido nadie con quien se sintiera tan cómodo hablando de algo incómodo. Ante la pregunta de por qué ella se empeñaba en cerrarle la puerta, Barry se tuvo que recordar que desear a alguien no era la receta mágica para que te deseara de vuelta.

—Eso deberíamos considerarlo como mi forma de devolverte el favor —continuó él, preguntándose si había ido o no demasiado lejos con ese contraataque, pero Caitlin le siguió el juego.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Así le vas a pagar a todos a los que debas de ahora en adelante? —rió.

—No.… no a todos.

La corta respuesta quedó flotando en el aire, porque Barry no supo cómo continuar. En lugar de eso, echó sus piernas hacia un costado de la camilla y se inclinó hacia Caitlin.

Ella, con una cordialidad que Barry seguro le agradecería más tarde, giró su cabeza cuando él acercó la suya. El beso fue a parar a su fría mejilla.

—Estás desprendiendo mucha estática —comentó Caitlin, separando el rostro de Barry del suyo y deslizando el pulgar por sus labios para examinárselos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le hiciste a esa computadora?

Si bien el inocente roce le cortó la respiración, a esa placentera sensación le siguió el impulso de abandonar la habitación y agujerear una pared a puñetazos. Era cierto que ese no había sido un movimiento estratégico, pero ella tampoco tenía derecho a tratarlo así, como si su tacto ahora no le causara nada. ¿En serio no sentía ni una pizca de atracción por él, pese a haber tomado la iniciativa la noche anterior? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Ya sabía que se iba a arrepentir? Lo peor era que, aún con el enojo que sentía, Barry se preocupó más por ella que por sí mismo. No quería que pensara que lo único que quería era divertirse. Tenía que decirle que lo que había pasado significaba algo para él, sin mayores declaraciones. Simplemente ver qué ocurría a partir de esa abreviada confesión.

Tragándose el bochorno, se apresuró a continuar el hilo de normalidad que Caitlin había iniciado.

—Eh… —dudó, antes de elaborar una respuesta a la última pregunta. Barry sabía que la computadora en sí no había tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido, pero no era necesario compartir ese detalle para describir la situación general—. No lo sé, inmediatamente después de que liberé esa descarga me empecé a sentir mejor. Cuando entré al córtex me dolía la cabeza y sentía que, si no corría, dejaría un agujero en la pared.

Caitlin asintió ante cada uno de los detalles, le quitó un electrodo olvidado del costado y le indicó que podía volver a ponerse la camisa. Acto seguido, le echó otro vistazo al electrocardiograma.

—Por supuesto —concluyó, ante la mirada de desconcierto de su paciente—. No estabas tan equivocado con lo de buscar algo de ejercicio: es la energía que genera la fuerza de la velocidad la que está causando esto, ¡está acumulada! —Chasqueó los dedos y señaló el electrocardiógrafo, cuya pantalla se había puesto a titilar después de desconectar a Barry—. Los últimos tres años los dedicamos a entrenarte para que fueras más rápido, pero últimamente las cosas han estado tan tranquilas que ya no gastas lo que produces. La computadora sirvió como un pararrayos, aisló parte de la energía y por eso te sientes mejor. Ese shock eléctrico equivalió a correr una maratón.

—¿Dedujiste todo eso de un electrocardiograma? —preguntó Barry, gratamente sorprendido.

—¿He encontrado metahumanos a partir de partículas en tu traje y te impresionas con esto?

Barry sólo se rió al ver que ella también lo hacía. Pese a que quizás no convenía seguir tentando a la suerte, quería presionar un poco más, aunque eso significara actuar impaciente e imprudentemente. Tenía que hacerle ver que iba en serio antes de que alguien lo hiciera antes que él.

Tenía que ser lo suficientemente rápido esta vez.

—Tú eres… increíble —comentó, mirándola más embobado que nunca—. No sé para qué me molesté en estudiar ciencias forenses específicamente: tú puedes hacer todo lo que yo hago. Debería ser más agradecido por tenerte… a ti y a Cisco.

Barry supo que había cometido un error cuando un brillo furioso surcó el rostro de su amiga y sintió la necesidad de añadir a Cisco a la oración. Caitlin Snow podía aguantar dos intentos de acercamiento de su torpe amigo Barry Allen, pero no que elogiaran sus habilidades profesionales sólo para coquetear. Y claro, él no la había elogiado lo suficiente durante cuatro años como para que esto no fuera notorio.

Qué idiota. Debió haberle dicho que no habría sabido a dónde ir con esos problemas si ella no estuviera en su vida, especificar que la necesitaba a ella y no a la doctora. Así de fácil.

Pero no, tuvo que irse por las ramas.

—Ya es suficiente. Para —le ordenó Caitlin, duramente.

—¿Qué cosa… específicamente? —preguntó Barry, resignado.

—¡Tú sabes muy bien qué! Te di la salida fácil de la situación, ¿por qué insistes en… ? ¡AH!

Caitlin saltó de su silla y, antes de que Barry pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, ella señaló el compartimiento inferior de la mesita del electrocardiógrafo, donde el espejo frontal de Caitlin (que solía amarrarse a la frente para examinarles la garganta) estaba reflejando una figura que no estaba en la habitación con ellos.

—¿Me extrañaron? —dijo el conocido, cuando un destello iluminó su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

—Scudder —gruñó Barry, tomando el espejo del pequeño compartimiento y colocándoselo a la altura de los ojos.

—Allen —rió Mirror Master, desde su prisión reflectante—. Barry Allen. Es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Tu novia es la persona menos vanidosa que he visto —El pequeño reflejo deslizó sus diminutos ojos hacia Caitlin, quien se cruzó de brazos en pose desafiante—. Apenas contempla su reflejo en los espejos junto a los que pasa. Fue bastante fácil seguirla hasta aquí.

Barry sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Scudder no sólo había descubierto su identidad, sino que de seguro había seguido a Caitlin desde el departamento esa mañana, y ahora sabía dónde vivía. La buena noticia era que no sabía dónde vivía ella.

—¿Y qué pretendes con eso? —rió, aparentando tranquilidad—. No puedes salir de ahí. Te aprisionamos.

—Oh, no es de mí de quien te tienes que preocupar.

—¡Barry!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Barry vio una silueta larguirucha emerger, aparentemente, de la nada. Caitlin, quien todavía estaba enfrentando la pared, se adelantó y lo empujó hacia a un lado con su costado. Acto seguido, hizo un gancho con su brazo derecho para liberar una ráfaga de escarcha en esa dirección.

Barry se giró en redondo y lo que vio lo dejó mudo: detrás de él estaba un hombre, pero no en frente de la pared, sino que _en_ la pared. Su cara, parte de su pecho, una rodilla y un brazo estirado sobresalían de la superficie, con los dedos suspendidos a un milímetro de donde había estado su espalda segundos antes. No parecía estar congelado en sólido, pero sí paralizado por la capa de escarcha que lo cubría.

Justo cuando pretendía interrogar a Scudder respecto a su involucramiento en el ataque, Barry vio que la superficie del espejo redondo volvía a ser lisa y lo dejó a un lado.

—Sigue con vida —murmuró Caitlin, contemplando su obra con cierto disgusto—. Sólo lo paralicé. Te iba a matar…

—Lo sé, Cait. Gracias—la dispensó Barry, examinando al desconocido más de cerca—. Este es el sujeto del que me habló Joe esta mañana: Roger Peters. Las cuatro personas que ha asaltado aseguraron que les fracturó las rodillas… atravesándoselas con sus propias manos.

Barry no pudo evitar desear que Cisco entrara en ese momento. Nunca habría un mejor momento que ese para hacer un chiste sobre Han Solo.

Cuando se giró hacia Caitlin para preguntarle cómo sacarían a su atacante de ahí, ella corrió hasta sus cajones y removió una jeringa del interior en respuesta.

—¿Para qué es eso? —inquirió Barry, viéndola llegar a su lado.

—Sólo espera —le indicó ella, colocándose frente a la pared.

Un repentino gruñido los sobresaltó a ambos y el metahumano cobró vida, logrando atravesar lo que le quedaba de la pared y entrar con todo su cuerpo a la oficina. Caitlin se escabulló por uno de sus costados, alzó la jeringa y le clavó la aguja en el brazo. Dos segundos después, el sujeto se desplomó de cara en el suelo.

—Tranquilizante —explicó Caitlin a un atónito Barry—. Ahora podremos encerrarlo. Aún necesita recobrarse, no te olvides de encenderle la calefacción ahí abajo.

—Acabas de escarcharlo y noquearlo, pero claro, el pobrecito necesita su calefacción —comentó Barry, ni tan en broma.

—Dormirá por al menos doce horas. Mientras más pronto despierte para interrogarlo, mejor. Ve —apremió ella.

Asintiendo, Barry se cargó a Peters en los hombros y corrió a súper velocidad hasta el acelerador de partículas para encerrarlo. Regresó a tiempo a la oficina de Caitlin para ver a Cisco acudir a la escena.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó, al no ver rastro de lo ocurrido.

—Scudder —respondió Barry, desdeñosamente—. Sigue atrapado del lado de los espejos, pero se las arregló para encontrarnos y meter a un metahumano a las instalaciones. Caitlin ya se encargó de él.

—Fue muy fácil —terció ella.

—Modestia, me encanta.

—No, Cisco, de verdad: fue _muy_ fácil —Caitlin tomó su espejo del carrito y lo volteó, buscando alguna señal del ex ocupante o pista de sus intenciones—. ¿Por qué enviaría Scudder a un metahumano contra dos? Él conoce mi cara y ahora descubrió la identidad de Barry. Sabe de nuestras habilidades…

—No lo sé, pero no sólo descubrió mi identidad hoy: también desde dónde operamos —Barry se acercó hacia la pared más lejana, descolgó el espejo rectangular y lo giró hacia esta—. Tendremos que deshacernos de todos los objetos reflectantes que tengamos en las instalaciones. Al menos los de los cuartos que usamos. Aún puede enviarnos sorpresas, pero no tendrá idea de con qué tecnología o defensas contamos.

Pese a esa optimista creencia, Barry se llevó las manos a la cabeza con inquietud. No era la primera vez que un súper villano descubría su identidad, pero recién llegó a preguntarse por qué nunca se había esforzado más en proteger la de sus amigos. Además, la idea de encerrar a Scudder en su propia trampa había sido suya y, con su nuevo conocimiento sobre ellos, podía usarla a su beneficio cuando quisiera.

—Chicos, tienen que quedarse en mi departamento esa noche —dijo Caitlin, quien de seguro había llegado a la misma conclusión que Barry respecto a su domicilio—. Scudder podría saber dónde vive Barry ahora, ya que lo siguió hasta aquí, pero si él nos transporta a otro lado con su velocidad dudo que pueda seguirnos —Miró a Barry de soslayo, como disculpándose por tener que mentir y responsabilizarlo—. No sé qué pretendía enviándonos al tal Peters, pero algo huele mal. Es más seguro si estamos los tres juntos. ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Harry?

—¿Eso significa que por fin podremos hacer la maratón de _Dr. Who_? —intervino Cisco, pasando por alto la pregunta hasta que Barry alzó los ojos hacia el techo—. ¿Harry? Tenía un congreso o algo en Tierra-2. Duraba unos cuantos días. De seguro está disfrutando tanta compañía.

—Mucho más que apretujarse con nosotros dos en el sofá de Caitlin, eso es seguro —comentó Barry, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aprendí mi lección la vez pasada y compré colchones inflables, ya no tendrán que dormir haciendo cuchara —indicó ella, para anteponerse a las quejas. Cisco estiró los labios hacia Barry e hizo sonidos de besos, al evocar 'la vez pasada'. Barry le dio un palmetazo en la coronilla—. Veamos qué nos queda por hacer aquí antes de irnos.

* * *

Pese a que ya sabían que el efecto del tranquilizante tardaría varias horas en pasar, el equipo se quedó en STAR Labs sólo en caso de que Roger Peters despertara. Como ya tenían información de la CCPD respecto a su identidad y no podían seguir a Scudder a través del sistema, lo único realmente productivo a lo que pudieron dedicarse fue envolver todos los objetos reflectantes de las instalaciones en varias capas de plástico.

Barry llevó a Caitlin y a Cisco por turnos hasta el departamento de ella por la noche. Estando en grupo, no tenían mucho más de qué preocuparse, así que la conversación de la cena fluyó como en cualquier otra reunión que hubieran tenido antes, con Cisco utilizando los cubiertos más para explicar escenas de películas antiguas que para comer.

Caitlin insistió en lavar los platos ella misma, mientras Barry y Cisco se iban al sofá a empezar la maratón de _Dr. Who_. El primero rodó los ojos cuando la cabeza del segundo cayó sobre su hombro, a cinco minutos de empezar el primer episodio.

Sin muchas ganas de intentar ver el episodio con un coro de ronquidos de fondo, Barry se desembarazó de su amigo con delicadeza, apagó el televisor y fue hasta la cocina.

—Se durmió, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Caitlin al verlo entrar. Ya estaba guardando los platos secos en los estantes de su cocina.

—Como un bebé —completó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Barry se llevó las manos a los bolsillos nerviosamente y exhaló con incomodidad. Sentía que necesitaba cerrar lo que Scudder había interrumpido en el laboratorio, ya fuera con una disculpa o lo que fuera.

La segunda sonó más tentadora en ese momento.

Al ver a Caitlin ponerse de puntillas en sus pantuflas para intentar guardar los vasos, Barry se acercó por detrás y los tomó de sus manos.

—Yo lo hago —le dijo, tratando de no rozar su torso con la espalda de su amiga por más de dos segundos.

—Gracias —dijo ella, girándose en cuanto Barry cerró la puerta del estante.

Pero él no se había movido y no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Se sentía bastante cómodo ahí, con ella levemente acorralada contra la esquina del mesón de la cocina.

(N/A: Intenten leer esta parte mientras oyen "A Message" de Coldplay. Yo me la imaginé como sonando de fondo en la escena y me dio muchos feels 3)

—Lamento haber intentado lo que intenté mientras me atendías hoy —comenzó.

—Bueno, gracias… pero algo me dice que no será la última vez —replicó Caitlin, consciente de la cercanía entre ambos.

—No quiero culparte de nada, pero me haces sentir que no te estoy presionando demasiado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esa mirada.

Barry alzó el dedo índice y tocó la punta de la nariz de Caitlin. Un agradable calor se extendió por su estómago cuando ella intentó esconder una rápida sonrisita.

—¿Qué mirada? —preguntó Caitlin, entre intentos por aguantar la risa.

—La misma mirada que creo que yo te di anoche —contestó Barry, acercándose medio paso y colocando disimuladamente sus manos sobre las de ella, que estaban separadas sobre el mesón—. De confusión, un poco de sorpresa… pero a pesar de la cual supiste que yo quería besarte también.

—Barry, si quisiera decirte algo…

—Tal vez no sabes que quieres decirme algo, y es por eso que te has estado riendo como una quinceañera desde que entré.

Caitlin por fin rompió en una carcajada sonora.

—Si pudieras verte a ti mismo mientras coqueteas conmigo, tu doctora, también te reirías —se justificó ella. Hizo un ruidito cuando su espalda por fin tocó el mesón, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Barry se había seguido acercando paulatinamente—. Y no sé qué pretendías antes y qué pretendes ahora, pero no va a funcionar.

—Tienes bonitos ojos —bromeó Barry, para ver que sucedía. Para su sorpresa, Caitlin explotó en entrecortadas risas—. Y… te ves muy linda hoy

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos. Él, divertido, notó cómo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —preguntó Barry, carcajeándose, ya totalmente contagiado del humor.

—¡No lo sé! —rió ella, descubriéndose la cara e intentando no sonreír. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos—. Es sólo que suenas tan… anti-Barry. Suenas como alguien que se te acerca en un bar. De hecho, la primera y última vez que me dijiste que era linda fue en un bar —Barry ladeó la cabeza, algo perdido—. Hace cuatro años… y sonaste bastante más natural.

—¿Recuerdas eso?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Barry no se tomó a pecho que se burlara de él, porque sabía que acababa de activar algo en ella. No sólo detectó cierta seriedad después de la mención de aquella olvidada noche de karaoke, también expectación. Si estaba en lo correcto, Caitlin estaba esperando algo de él.

Conforme transcurrían los segundos y la presión crecía, su cerebro se colmó de veloces imágenes de todos los tiros libres que le tocaron en los juegos de pelota en la escuela.

—No eres sólo mi doctora —espetó Barry, regresando a ese punto de la conversación y clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Le sorprendió lo mucho que el contacto visual tan directo le estaba ayudando a seguir a su corazón. Al parecer, era él quien no sabía que quería decirle algo hacía mucho tiempo—. Nunca tuve un doctor que me regañara por no decirle que me dolía una uña, que dejara de dormir para resolver misterios sobre mis poderes, que mantuviera su teléfono abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, que acudiera a una noche de karaoke o de películas sólo una hora después de la invitación… o que me salvara la vida sin usar un solo utensilio de laboratorio —La sonrisa que Caitlin esbozó ya no era burlona, sino conmovida—. Eres más que mi doctora, y definitivamente eres más que linda. Eres… irreemplazable. Gracias por estar en mi vida.

—Yo… —balbuceó Caitlin. Con un sonoro carraspeo, intentó recuperar el contacto visual con Barry, pero el piso le resultaba más atrayente—. No esperaba eso.

Barry sonrió, consciente de que la estaba mirando con cara de tonto de nuevo, enternecido su evidente dificultad para recibir cumplidos. Sus palabras le habían sonado a Caitlin mucho más sinceras que esa tarde y eso era justo lo que había querido: poder expresar aunque fuera un poco de lo que le estaba pasando.

Repentinamente, recordó que diez centímetros de espacio eran lo único que lo separaba de ella. Otra vez sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, decidió ir al grano.

—Yo no esperaba que no te movieras —se fijó, tratando de volver a su pose engreída.

—Bueno, me estás… sujetando —repuso Caitlin, agitando sus dedos, que seguían teniendo los de Barry encima.

—No, no lo estoy —Barry acarició del dorso de sus manos, para mostrarle que no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de presión sobre ellas. A continuación, acercó su rostro sólo lo suficiente para chocar su nariz con la de Caitlin—. No lo estoy.

Ella frunció los labios tercamente, pero se le escaparon más risitas espontáneas.

—Barry Allen, si me besas, te voy a morder —lo previno.

—Y yo me voy a sanar —rió él, a su vez.

—Si te muerdo en el lado correcto del labio no, no lo harás. No me pongas a prueba.

Barry quiso auto elogiarse por haber logrado relajarla, aunque sabía que eso no había sido gracias a sus habilidades con las mujeres, sino a que Caitlin quisiera esto tanto como él. Como había previsto, la tranquila respiración de ella se entrecortó cuando él deslizó su nariz hasta su mejilla. Alzó sus ojos para encontrar los de su amiga, que estaban entrecerrados y relajados. Aun esperando consentimiento más evidente, dejó sus labios suspendidos a un milímetro de los suyos. Trató de mantener su propia respiración profunda y regulada, pese a que los latidos de su corazón azotaban dolorosamente su caja torácica.

"Cielos, no sólo me gusta" admitieron sus pensamientos. De no haber sabido que él mismo se había impedido pensar en Caitlin de e _sa_ forma, jamás se habría imaginado sintiéndose así. Percibió como sus muros, esos que se iban levantando por cada decepción de la vida adulta, caían uno a uno y el enamoramiento lo envolvía abrumadoramente, como si nunca lo hubiera sentido antes.

Habiéndose admitido todo eso, Barry sufrió una momentánea punzada de tristeza cuando ella levantó sus manos del mesón, separándolas de las suyas… hasta que las trasladó a su pecho, aliviando parte de la presión que sentía ahí.

—Vamos a despertar a Cisco —soltó Caitlin, empuñando parte de la tela de la camiseta de Barry como último intento de dominarse.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados ante el agradable contacto de sus frentes, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había ganado.

—Y a varios vecinos —respondió, abriendo los ojos y posando las manos en la espalda de ella.

—¡Barry!

—Caitlin —Barry dio un exasperado bufido y se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Ssshh.

—¿Perdón? —espetó ella. Indignada, le dio un puñetazo de ardilla en el pecho. Barry apenas pudo contener la risa—. Tú cállate.

—Como ordenes.

Barry ladeó la cabeza y (por fin) presionó gentilmente sus labios contra los de Caitlin. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y ambos jalaron al mismo tiempo para apegarse el uno al otro. Cuando el beso comenzó a involucrar lengua, ambos tuvieron que pausar entre intercambios, pero sin separarse en ningún momento.

—¿No que me ibas a morder si te besaba? —recordó Barry, sonriendo contra los labios de Caitlin.

— _Nos_ estamos besando —enfatizó ella, girando a Barry para dejarlo a él acorralado contra el mueble de cocina.

—Adoro los tecnicismos.

Barry se estremeció cuando Caitlin levantó su camiseta y sus manos rozaron la piel de su estómago. Su tacto estaba muy frío en comparación a cinco segundos atrás. Sin preocuparse por eso, se quitó él mismo la prenda y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en el labio inferior. La molestia se extendió a sus dientes, junto con una ola de frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Al sentir que Caitlin se separaba de forma abrupta, Barry se llevó una mano al labio y lo notó cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo, que removió fácilmente con sus dedos. Pese a que sabía lo que acababa de pasar, eso no fue lo que más lo asustó:

Caitlin estaba fija en su sitio, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Tenía los ojos casi desorbitados por el horror y llenos de lágrimas.

—Todo está bien, Cait. Estoy bien —intentó calmarla Barry, alzando los brazos delante de sí, pero ella retrocedió por cada paso que él avanzó—. Sólo tomaste un poco de mi calor. Apenas lo sentí…

—Lo sabía —sollozó ella—. Sabía que esto pasaría.

Caitlin salió de la cocina corriendo. Barry, consternado, se tardó un poco en decidirse a seguirla y sólo llegó a estrellarse contra la puerta del baño cuando ella se encerró adentro.

—Caitlin, por favor abre la puerta —rogó Barry, mirando preocupado el termostato que estaba en la pared del costado. Había encendido la calefacción al máximo—. Caitlin, no es tu culpa.

Barry oyó a Cisco dar un respingo en el sofá, de seguro alertado por el escándalo. En pocos segundos, se reunió con él en el pasillo.

—Tomó parte de mi calor por accidente —le explicó Barry, rápidamente—. Está molesta… no supe qué hacer. Está encerrada aquí con la calefacción al máximo.

—¿Cómo? No puede ser. Ella ya no hace eso —gruñó Cisco, con una confianza admirable—. Caitlin, ¿qué haces?

—¡Déjenme sola! —contestó ella desde adentro—. Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos es todo lo que necesito, por favor.

—Caitlin, Barry está bien. Déjate de tonterías… ¡whoa!

La mano de Cisco se había pegado a la manija de la puerta, que estaba completamente congelada.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó a Barry, quien se señaló el pecho ofendido—. No había perdido el control de esta forma en casi dos años, ¿qué la alteró? —Cuando volvió a girarse, le echó una ojeada más detenida a su amigo—. ¿Por qué estás semi desnudo?

—Estaba examinándome un poco más por lo de hoy —susurró Barry, honrando con dificultad el secreto que Caitlin y él mantenían. El ser la primera persona que ella había besado desde la obtención de sus poderes era un detalle no muy conveniente de omitir—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Cisco exhaló para enseñarle a Barry el vaho blanco que salía de sus bocas, cuando la baja temperatura del baño alcanzó el exterior. Sin esperar contestación, este último corrió a súper velocidad a la sala y regresó con su chaqueta puesta.

—Vibraré a través de la puerta —anunció, intentando hacer a Cisco a un lado.

—¿Estás loco? No sabemos con qué estamos lidiando, podrías asustarla —lo alertó él, pegando una oreja a la puerta del baño—. La experiencia ya nos ha enseñado a no molestar a Elsa en su castillo de hielo.

—¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Barry y Cisco saltaron medio metro hacia atrás cuando Caitlin abrió la puerta, exhibiendo sus centelleantes y tan temidos ojos blancos. El primero le dirigió una mirada al segundo y ambos asintieron. En un parpadeo, Barry había atado las manos de Caitlin con los cordones de sus zapatillas y Cisco, a quien ya le había dado las esposas anti-poderes, se dispuso a colocárselas.

—¡Sigo siendo yo, bobos! —exclamó ella, y sus ojos regresaron a su color.

—¿Bobos? —bufó Cisco, guardándose las esposas en el bolsillo y acercándose para desatarla—. Nos asustaste ahí, Frost. La amiga Killer usa los insultos fuertes.

—"Usaba". Ya no está aquí —aseguró Caitlin, arrojándole los cordones a Barry y frotándose las muñecas, a la defensiva—. Cometí un error trayéndolos aquí. Hay algo mal con mis poderes… —Dicho eso, sus pupilas brillaron en blanco por unos segundos y luego se asentaron en un amistoso azul claro— de nuevo.

Barry intentó indicarle silenciosamente a Caitlin que no había llegado a hacerle ningún daño pero, tan pronto logró coincidir con su mirada, ella volteó hacia Cisco, tragando saliva para deshacer un nudo en su garganta. Casi deseó haber sido él quien había hecho algo y pagarlo con una bofetada o con su silencio… pero en ese momento no había nadie a quien Caitlin odiara más que a sí misma. Estaba haciendo doble trabajo de despreciarse y sufrir su auto desprecio.

—Si hay algo mal contigo, me alegro de que estemos aquí —le dijo Cisco—. ¿Sabes qué? Has estado muy rara todo el día de hoy —La tomó por las manos y le hizo un gesto a Barry para que los acompañara a la sala—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué te ocurre?

—Cisco, no deberías…

Caitlin no llegó a completar la frase y se soltó de las manos de Cisco a bruscas sacudidas. La línea de su mandíbula y las aletas de su nariz estaban cubiertas una delgada capa de escarcha. Barry pudo sentir la temperatura de la sala bajar como una cortina y ver el vaho blanco escapando del aliento de Caitlin, mientras ella jadeaba para mantener el control.

—Caitlin —acudió Barry, acercándose, pero Caitlin plantó sus dedos índices entre ella y sus amigos.

—No me toquen —les advirtió, en el mejor tono que pudo. Sus pestañas también fueron cubriéndose con pequeñas partículas de hielo, conforme rozaban sus ojos llorosos—. Tienen que irse ahora. La temperatura va a seguir bajando… y ustedes son la última fuente de calor aquí —añadió, mirándolos a ambos con tanto cariño que a Barry se le retorcieron las tripas—. Nada de lo que normalmente hago ha recargado mis poderes hoy y estoy tomando calor de todo lo que está a mi alrededor.

—¡No nos vamos a ningún lado! —la increpó Cisco, entre temblores de frío y de enojo—. Tus poderes están conectados con tu fuerza vital, ¿crees que no sabemos lo que te pasará si no te encontramos una fuente de calor para recargarlos?

—¡VÁYANSE! —rugió Caitlin, con esa voz vacía que Barry no había oído hace tanto. Se odió un poco a sí mismo por el escalofrío que sintió en la columna—. ¡Incluso si no los absorbo, morirán de hipotermia antes que yo! Por favor —rogó, con la voz quebrada—. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Todos sabíamos que eventualmente necesitaría tomar calor humano.

Barry, quien había estado batallando para que el miedo no le nublara el juicio, avanzó valientemente hacia Caitlin y la tomó por el brazo cuando ella intentó indicarle, una vez más, que se alejara.

—Toma mi calor —se atrevió. Había tomado esa decisión diez segundos atrás—. Tómalo.

—No —murmuró Caitlin, con ira contenida—. Les juro que si no se van…

—Sólo necesitas un poco. Nos dará unas horas para solucionar esto.

—¡No! ¿Qué pasa si no puedo parar?

—Confío en ti —Barry observó con impaciencia como el cabello de Caitlin ya estaba blanco en algunas áreas—. ¿Confías en mí?

Pese a que Cisco observaba la escena con evidente nerviosismo, no puso objeción. Barry no se sintió ni un poco ofendido y agradeció que compartieran el salvarla como primera prioridad.

—No me vas a matar —continuó Barry, acortando más la distancia con su amiga y tomándola por el rostro. La sensación equivalió a tomar un bloque de hielo—. Mírame —Ella colocó sus manos sobre las de Barry en sus mejillas e intentó seguir discutiendo, pero él la interrumpió—. Te lo prometo. Ya hemos pasado por esto y, sea lo que sea que me pase, me recuperaré casi enseguida.

Caitlin lo contempló con la cara contraída. De no ser por la imposibilidad de reproducir líquido a tan baja temperatura, su rostro habría estado cubierto en lágrimas.

—¿Y si no? —gimió.

—No me arrepentiría —aseguró Barry, con una sonrisa—. Pero no va a pasar. Recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato —Caitlin le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y Barry se explicó en un murmullo lo suficientemente bajo para que Cisco no oyera: —. No eres cualquier doctora y no hay nadie con quien me sienta más a salvo.

Pese a los esfuerzos, ninguna promesa parecía ser suficiente para Caitlin, quien seguía estoica en su sitio, negándose a cooperar. Sabiendo que ella jamás lo perdonaría por lo que iba a hacer, Barry jaló su cabeza hacia sí y la besó, tratando de respirar en su boca. Si bien al principio tuvo que sujetarla para impedir que se separara, el instinto de supervivencia terminó triunfando: Barry comenzó a sentir que parte de sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Pero ya no sentía frío.

Tal y como había ocurrido esa tarde, porciones de energía tomadas de distintas partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a reunirse en su pecho. Barry, de alguna forma sabiendo lo que pasaría, la contuvo todo lo que pudo y logró dirigirla hacia sus labios y expulsarla. El fuerte shock eléctrico los separó a él y a Caitlin.

—¡FUNCIONÓ! —exclamó Cisco, quien había logrado sujetar a Caitlin antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Su rostro estaba húmedo y colorado, y su cabello no presentaba un solo matiz de blanco—. ¡FUNCIONÓ! Maldita sea, Caitlin. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —tosió ella, tratando de estabilizarse sobre sus piernas. Hizo un pequeño floreo con sus dos manos, sobre las que aparecieron dos perfectas pirámides de hielo—. Estoy bien.

—Maldita sea, cómo te gusta asustarnos. Agradece que eres mi doctora o te enviaría todas los recibos del cardiólogo.

Barry, notando que podía moverse, oyó a lo lejos el ventilador de la calefacción ponerse a trabajar. El departamento comenzó a calentarse al instante.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó un sonriente Barry a Caitlin, cuando ella se acercó ayudada por Cisco.

—Sudorosa —bromeó ella, secándose la cara con la manga y arrojando las pirámides a la chimenea apagada—. ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?

—Por supuesto —Cuadró los hombros y se rió, tal vez demasiado fuerte—. Resolvimos ese misterio en la tarde, ¿recuerdas? Sabía que absorberías mi exceso de energía.

—Eres un muy mal mentiroso —Ella le sonrió con una gratitud infinita—. Gracias.

—De nada.

Cisco, quien se había puesto a murmurar palabras ininteligibles desde hacía unos segundos, se paseó en círculos por la sala

—¡Eureka! —anunció, emocionado—. ¡Acabo de tener la mejor… y más obvia idea del mundo! —Les sonrió a sus dos amigos, como esperando que se alegraran también, aunque aún no compartía dicha idea—. Barry, tienes que llevarme a mi taller ahora.

—Cisco, el punto de venir aquí era no estar en STAR Labs y acompañarnos el uno al otro —respondió Barry—. Acabamos de vivir algo horrible, amigo. Caitlin necesita descansar. Ya mañana podemos llegar temprano, interrogar al metahumano y arreglárnoslas para deshacernos de Mirror Master.

—Llévame sólo a mí y regresa con Caitlin. Usaré el botón de pánico si lo necesito.

—Cisco…

—Barry, te llamaré. No importa lo pesado que estés durmiendo, mi botón de pánico es el más agudo y ruidoso.

Barry rodó los ojos y musitó 'de acuerdo' a regañadientes. En tanto, Cisco se arrodilló delante de Caitlin, quien se había sentado en su sofá.

—Sé que estás teniendo flashbacks de hace dos años, pero te prometo que lo que estoy planeando será algo más permanente —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano para que le chocara los cinco. Caitlin levantó la suya con cierto cansancio y lo hizo—. Mañana ya podrás contarnos qué es lo que de verdad pasaba, ¿ok?

Ante ese comentario, Caitlin desvió las pupilas y se pasó una mano por el cabello distraídamente. Barry, a su vez, sintió una primera quemadura de celos, seguida por la culpa de que fueran de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué sabía Cisco que él no?

Justo cuando quiso atreverse a preguntar, Cisco ya se había acercado a él para que se lo llevara, lo cual no le tomó más de dos segundos. Al regresar al departamento, encontró a Caitlin envolviéndose en una manta en el sofá.

—Mentí —admitió ella, en cuanto él se sentó a su lado y acomodó su costado contra el suyo—. Más bien omití.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Barry, curioso.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal desde esta mañana. Y también sabía qué —Él relajó su entrecejo al oír eso, porque había pensado que su desinformación duraría más tiempo—. Lo supe en cuánto ni la ducha de agua hirviendo, el sauna de STAR Labs o las cuatro tazas de café que bebí no subieron mi temperatura. También cuando sólo pude usar mis poderes con mi mano derecha. Peters tuvo suerte de que no estuviera al máximo. Reaccioné muy rápido, ni siquiera me medí —admitió—. No sé cómo Cisco y tú lo saben, pero es cierto que necesito el doble de recarga cuando estoy triste…

—Te conocemos. ¿Quieres decirme qué está mal?

—Esta mañana… entré en pánico —comenzó—. Estar contigo me recordó que tal vez nunca pueda volver a dormir junto a otro ser humano.

—Metahumano —la corrigió Barry, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros para disimular cierta incomodidad. No le gustaba gustando que todo eso estuviera de algún modo relacionado con él—. ¿Por qué dices eso? No me hiciste nada. Estabas perfectamente anoche.

—Porque mi condición es un círculo vicioso —continuó Caitlin, con esa triste sonrisa que Barry no le había visto hacía tanto tiempo—. No importa si no hago nada, no importa cuán normal quiera sentirme… no puedo ignorar los hechos: alimento mis poderes con calor artificial, cuando por Selección Natural sé que debería ser humano. Soy un parásito —Hizo un mayor énfasis en la veracidad de eso al ver a Barry frotarse la frente con su mano libre—. Anoche estábamos comiendo y riendo, nada malo pasó… pero cuando desperté no sólo tenía en mente todo esto, también estaba avergonzada de lo que hicimos y temía por nuestra amistad. Basta con que me sienta un poquito ofuscada para no confiar en mi autocontrol, lo que sólo me lleva a perderlo. Yo misma me estoy haciendo esto y lo sé, pero no puedo parar. Me preocupo cuando me preocupo… y, mientras más me preocupo, más hago lo que me preocupaba. En serio intenté ponerme a prueba hoy, Barry y lamento mucho haberte puesto en peligro —se disculpó, sobreponiendo su voz a la de su amigo, quien ya se había puesto a protestar—. Algo en mí seguía dudando y casi lastimo a Cisco también. Aun no tengo suficiente confianza en mí misma como para…

"Por favor que no diga lo que creo que va a decir" rogó Barry, mientras en el exterior colocaba su mejor cara de póker.

—Barry, lo que sea que estemos haciendo, es mejor que dejemos de hacerlo… ahora que no hay sentimientos involucrados.

¿Ahora que no hay sentimientos involucrados? ¿Era en serio? La boca de Barry se quedó abierta en una 'o' muda, hasta que Caitlin volvió a hablar:

—Algo pasó entre nosotros y es normal que nos sintamos un poco… atraídos el uno por el otro —declaró, con esa voz amable que a Barry le gustaba tanto en situaciones difíciles, pero que le estaba resultando muy irritante en ese momento—. Pero creo que vamos a estar bien.

—Tienes razón —rezongó Barry, viviendo uno de los deja vus más desagradables de la historia. Intentó apretar a Caitlin un poco más contra su costado, como si eso fuera a aliviar parte del dolor emocional que sabía que se le venía—. Vamos a estar bien.

—No estoy en posición de intentar nada con nadie… y si voy a estropear algo, no quiero que sea contigo —Caitlin acurrucó su cabeza contra su hombro—. ¿Lo entiendes? —se aseguró, levantando sólo las pupilas hacia él.

Barry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y asintió, mientras sentía cómo su corazón se rompía en microscópicos pedazos y volvía a recuperar la alcaldía de la Friendzone. Caitlin no estaba enamorada de él y se lo acababa de confirmar indirectamente. Él, tal y como le había prometido, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto del sacrificio que pudo haber hecho esa noche… pero sí había esperado que ella dedujera o percibiera lo mucho que significaba. Hasta la misma Fuerza de la Velocidad lo sabía: pese a sus constantes llamadas a correr, romper barreras interdimensionales y perderse su infinidad, Barry estaba fijo en tierra firme gracias a Caitlin y a lo mucho que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Sí, ya lo sabía. No necesitaba que nadie se lo explicara para entenderlo: algo se había activado la noche que habían pasado juntos, y la fuerza que lo atraía hacia ella era tan fuerte que siempre había dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Es más, Barry se atrevía a teorizar que, ahora que ya le había traspasado su energía dos veces, dicha conexión se había vuelto aún más fuerte.

¿Era posible para los velocistas desenamorarse, considerando todo eso?

(N/A: Ahora escuchen "Not Today" de Imagine Dragons y odiénme xD)

—¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó Barry, colocando un cojín sobre su regazo y palmeándolo para indicarle que se apoyara.

—¿No tienes que ir a buscar a Cisco? —preguntó ella, tirando de su manta y apoyándose en él de todos modos.

—Iré y volveré sin que te des cuenta.

Barry no pudo pegar ojo en las horas siguientes. La tristeza y la preocupación eran demasiado abrumadoras. No sólo porque sabía que podía ir despidiéndose de la cercanía de Caitlin una vez más, sino porque él temía por su futuro tanto como ella. Le resultaba muy deprimente que, habiéndola visto sobreponerse y aprender a usar sus poderes, se le siguieran presentando obstáculos. ¿Cuándo podría estar tranquila?

La vibración de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, y lo removió de su bolsillo antes de que pudiera despertar a Caitlin.

—¿Cisco? —atendió, muy bajito.

—No, un ewok —respondió este, sarcástico—. Es mi celular, Barry.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te necesito aquí un momento.

Usando su otra mano, Barry levantó el cojín de sus piernas y se fue deslizando fuera del sofá lo más lento que pudo. Caitlin ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su cabeza aterrizó con suavidad en el asiento vacío.

Preocupado de que pudiera despertarse sola en la oscuridad, no perdió ni una milésima de segundo y viajó a STAR Labs, apareciendo directamente en el taller de Cisco.

—¡Tadá! —dijo él, al verlo, señalando un gigantesco armatoste que tenía a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Barry, siguiendo los cables de la máquina y dándose cuenta de que estaban conectados a otro artefacto que él conocía muy bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Primero que todo, lamento mucho la demora con este tercer capítulo. Segundo, les quería dar las gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios. La verdad es que esta historia la empecé como un desahogo personal, por lo mal que van las cosas en la serie original y la necesidad de que, al menos en algún lado, las cosas sucedan a mi modo. No pensé que leería gente esperando capítulos o intrigada al respecto, así que reitero el agradecimiento.**

 **Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo y les tengo recomendaciones de canciones:**

 **Si resulta que usted es el tipo de shipper depresivo, lea el capítulo al ritmo de Won't Go Home Without You de Maroon 5.**

 **Si usted es low key depresivo, lea el capítulo con It's In Your Eyes de Phil Collins.**

 **Si usted detesta deprimirse y puede quedarse quieto leyendo con música movida, escoja Want You Want Me de Jason Derulo.**

 **También puede optar por oírlas todas y llorar en 3 diferentes idiomas... o simplemente pasearse mi opinión y escuchar su propia música XD**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

Barry contempló su celular vibrando sobre su escritorio, sin ninguna gana de dejar a un lado el cubo de Rubik que estaba intentando armar a velocidad normal, y suspiró fastidiado al ver que los intentos de llamada se extendían.

Cuando el aparato por fin se detuvo, le siguió una vibración más corta. Barry revisó la pantalla cuidando de no abrir el mensaje.

 _De: Cisco Ramon_

" _S.O.S"_

Barry no pudo no reaccionar a las tres letras con algo de ansiedad. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, se sentó derecho en la silla y concentró sus fuerzas en acceder a la Fuerza de la Velocidad, como si estuviera a punto de salir en carrera. En la pantalla apagada del celular pudo ver luminosos rayos de electricidad surcando sus ojos.

Una imagen rápida pero lo bastante clara acudió: el café Jitters. Caitlin revolvía su café, mientras le dirigía una mirada decepcionada a Cisco, quien estaba dejando su celular sobre la mesa con los hombros encogidos.

—Buen intento —musitó, sintiendo un bulto inexistente en su laringe.

Habían pasado diez días desde el incidente en casa de Caitlin. Diez días desde que estaba evitando a sus amigos no tan disimuladamente como había pensado. Aun cuando revisaba de vez en cuando el estado de las cosas, como acababa de hacer, contestaba la mayoría de los mensajes con excusas y se hacía cargo de crímenes menores, eso no le impedía sentirse como la peor persona del multiverso. Acudiría en cuanto hubiera una emergencia pero, mientras las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, necesitaba ese tiempo para sí mismo.

Su conexión con Caitlin era suficiente para saber que no estaba excesivamente preocupada, así que no había interpretado mal lo que había visto. Sin embargo, Cisco y ella no se tomarían bien que ignorara un mensaje de auxilio, por más falso que fuera, así que decidió responder.

—¿Qué… sucede? Dejé una… recarga… anoche —entonó, mientras escribía—. ¿Cómo va… eso… por cierto?

La contestación apareció un minuto después de que oprimiera 'enviar' a su mensaje.

 _De: Cisco Ramon_

" _Excelente, la verdad._

 _No ha tenido que volver a entrar._

 _Pero nos habría gustado estar ahí cuando fuiste._

 _¿Qué sucede? Habla con nosotros."_

—Todavía no lo sabe —aventuró Barry, retomando su cubo de Rubik.

Se le había pasado por la mente que Cisco buscaría una explicación a su comportamiento y tal vez Caitlin le acabaría contando lo ocurrido entre ellos. Dado que esta última también lo mensajeaba de vez en cuando y con toda normalidad, supuso que no se atribuía el motivo de su ausencia. Barry no podía culparla, ya que él no había sido muy explícito. No obstante, el saber que habían pasado diez días y una segunda recarga todavía no había sido necesaria era un motivo para sonreír. Ella estaba bien.

 **10 días antes**

 _Barry apareció con Caitlin en el Cuarto de Velocidad. Cisco los esperaba ahí, parado en frente de su más reciente invención: una ancha columna transparente, cuyos costados estaban atiborrados de cables._

— _Como tú bien le explicaste a Barry, a medida que él se fue tornando más rápido, comenzó a producir más energía que su cuerpo le urge gastar —comenzó a explicar Cisco—. Tú, Caitlin, eres lo opuesto: no produces energía, te vales de energía calórica y era obvio que cuando te volvieras más poderosa necesitarías más._

 _Caitlin deslizó sus ojos hacia el costado. Como ya estaban en el Cuarto de Velocidad, apenas se acababa de dar cuenta de que la máquina estaba conectada a la caminadora de Barry._

— _No necesito explicarte la termodinámica de esto, sólo que Barry tiene un problema de exceso y tú de falta —continuó Cisco, sonriendo inmensamente al ver que Caitlin ya estaba entendiendo hacia dónde iba—. Cada vez que sientas que necesitas una recarga, sólo tendrás que bajar aquí y encerrarte por unos segundos. Ya saqué algunos cálculos basándome en la temperatura corporal de un humano promedio, la de Barry y la energía que él produce cuando corre. Con estos botones —Señaló una placa metálica junto a la compuerta— establecimos un tiempo y temperatura límite. No intentes reajustarlo tú sola, puesto que es exactamente la cantidad necesaria y que estamos seguros que no te matará —Caitlin echó los labios hacia atrás y levantó las palmas en entendimiento—. Si empiezas a necesitar más, me lo dices._

— _¿No dormiste en toda la noche construyendo esta máquina? —preguntó Caitlin, con la voz entrecortada—. Cisco… gracias._

— _No me agradezcas sólo a mí, Barry acaba de correr un equivalente a media vuelta al mundo para cargarla._

 _Barry, quien se había ataviado con su traje de Flash para hacer dicha carrera, se quitó la máscara y avanzó un paso para quedar junto a ella._

— _Y cada vez que baje aquí, voy a cargarla —le dijo a Caitlin, tratando de no sonar demasiado romántico, pero fracasó en el intento—. Lo que te pasó anoche no volverá a pasarte de nuevo._

 _Él y Cisco se quedaron observando cómo su amiga luchaba por decir 'gracias' sin derramar una sola lágrima._

— _¿Quieres probarla ahora mismo? —le sugirió Cisco, dando un aplauso al aire—. No me malentiendas, Caitlin, te adoro… pero mi verdadera motivación para terminar esta cosa rápido fue no volver a verte a ti y a Barry besándose. Incómodo —canturreó, en un tono de voz algo agudo._

 _Barry intentó no girarse hacia Caitlin cuando, de reojo, notó que ella fallaba por primera vez en el arte de disimular y lo miraba con pánico contenido._

 **Hoy.**

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Joe, apareciendo de pronto en el campo visual de Barry.

—¿Qué? ¡AU! —exclamó, adolorido. Se había enderezado tan rápido en la silla que se había golpeado la rodilla con la base del escritorio—. ¿De dónde saliste?

—¿Cómo que de dónde salí? Acabo de entrar. Y desde lo más profundo de tu trance me saludaste.

—¿Lo hice?

Joe miró la pantalla encendida del celular de Barry, llena de notificaciones sin atender. A continuación, asintió tres veces, como decidiendo si reservarse o no el comentario que quería hacer.

—La última vez que pasaste tantas horas en este laboratorio fue el día antes de que te cayera ese rayo —inició, sentándose en el costado del escritorio—. Y esta —Colocó su dedo entre las cejas de Barry, para impedir que volviera a perderse en la inmortalidad del cangrejo — es una mirada que conozco muy bien, pero que no había visto hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Problemas de chicas?

Barry había estado a punto de agarrarse de la bracera de su silla, pero la pregunta de su padre adoptivo lo tomó por sorpresa y su mano pasó de largo hacia abajo, quedando en posición casi horizontal. Joe se desternilló de risa.

Barry dejó el desarmado cubo de Rubik a un lado y se resignó a hablar con Joe. Ya se había esforzado mucho intentando respetar la decisión de Caitlin y, si no hablaba con alguien y se desahogaba, la tristeza lo volvería loco. Cómo añoraba sus días de Flash principiante, en que un vulgar asaltante habría ocupado la mayor parte de su mente. Roger Peters no sería difícil de atrapar, simplemente necesitaban oír de él de nuevo.

Sí, Roger Peters, el atraviesa muros, había escapado de la cárcel de metahumanos y no tenían noticias de él desde entonces.

—Supongo que no tiene caso mentirle a alguien que se gana la vida interrogando sospechosos — suspiró Barry, alzando la vista hacia la mirada afable que le ofrecía su interlocutor.

—Y yo supongo que tú sabes que tienes una ventaja que pocos tienen: puede que ya no sea tu suegro, pero sigo siendo tu padre adoptivo —le recordó Joe, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todavía puedes contarme todo. Dispara.

Al sentir que su cuerpo se destensaba un poco, Barry empezó a hablar.

—Yo… cené con alguien hace unos días —comenzó. Contrario a la intención inicial, no se sintió lo bastante listo para revelar la identidad de ese alguien—. Tuvimos la conversación más larga que he tenido con alguien desde que empecé a ser Flash, vimos un documental… y pasamos la noche juntos. Sentí que habíamos conectado y, tan pronto empecé a preguntarme qué significaba eso, ella estaba frente a mí enviándome a la _friendzone_ —Por un momento, se sintió de regreso al 2014, pero con una diferencia que estaba a punto de explicar—. Cada vez que vuelvo a ese momento, visualizo un compilado de imágenes de todas las palizas que he recibido en mi vida, porque me sentí igual de estúpido e impotente. No pude hacer nada, no pude decir nada… ni siquiera sé qué quiero decir… todo lo que sé es que la Fuerza de la Velocidad comenzó a sentirse diferente desde entonces. Particularmente hoy: desde que me senté en esta silla esta mañana que siento como que tengo que sujetarme de algo, porque siento toda esta… energía o lo que sea jalándome hacia STAR Labs…

Barry se quedó con la boca abierta y un dedo suspendido en el aire, tratando en vano de impedir que el sonido del nombre de su segundo lugar de trabajo se propagara por el espacio. Al ver que los ojos de Joe se ponían casi redondos, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, con las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza.

—¡¿Caitlin?! —exclamó Joe, levantándose del escritorio con un saltito—. ¡¿TÚ Y CAITLIN?!

—¡No puedo guardar un secreto! —declaró él, alzando ambos brazos y jalándose el cabello de la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Ella tiene razón, ¡no puedo guardar un secreto!

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Joe se paseó por el laboratorio y, cuando regresó frente a él, prorrumpió en risas escandalosas.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Barry, irritándose por primera vez al recordar a Caitlin riéndose de él en su departamento—. ¿Es en serio? —Hizo aspavientos con los brazos seriamente, pero eso sólo pareció divertir más al policía—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Por qué les resulta tan inverosímil?

—Lo siento, es que… —se disculpó Joe, presentando menor dificultad que Caitlin para volver a ponerse serio—. ¿Caitlin? —Barry volvió a asentir con evidente impaciencia—. ¿Tacones altos, faldas cortas, organiza la oficina por color, siempre llega a la hora… y tú?

—¿Yo qué? ¿Crees que no soy suficiente?

—Oh, no. Yo no dije eso. Sólo que tal vez son demasiado diferentes.

Barry se sintió algo ridículo por reaccionar mal, como si hubiera esperado que Joe considerara grandioso el asunto y agregara cómo siempre supo que él y Caitlin acabarían juntos.

—Ahora que ya sabes quién es, puedo contarte más —decidió, algo más calmado—. Preferiría hacer eso antes de que recibir consejos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Joe, sonriendo.

Barry le contó a Joe todo lo acontecido, desde la noche que Caitlin y él habían pasado su departamento hasta la mañana en que le presentaron la solución a sus problemas de absorción de calor. Incluyó el hecho de que ahora estaba evadiendo STAR Labs, excepto por algunas noches, cuando corría para subir la carga de la máquina.

—Sólo dilo: Perdí la cabeza —concluyó, al finalizar la última frase de la historia—. Sé que estos… pensamientos y sentimientos han estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, no sé cuánto… pero esa noche cambió todo. Perdí la cabeza.

Joe lo seguía observando con la misma atención, como si aún no hubiera terminado.

—Hace mucho —opinó, al vacío.

—¿Cómo?

—Perdiste la cabeza hace mucho, Barry. No esa noche en específico —Joe le sonrió sinceramente, como intentando que esta vez no iba en son de burla—. Ya sé que tu trabajo es proteger a las personas, incluso aunque no se lo merezcan, y que muchos han pagado por tus errores en el pasado… pero, a esta chica siempre has sentido que le debes más —Si bien Barry estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo, no le estaba resultando del todo desconocido—. Fuiste tras ella arreglando cada desastre que hizo cuando no podía controlar sus poderes, sacrificaste tu carrera aquí para protegerla, sin saber si algún día podrías recuperarla… y, cuando esa singularidad mató a su esposo, no le dirigiste la palabra por seis meses, porque estabas avergonzado. Y ahora estás sentado aquí, con la misma expresión que esa vez, como si le hubieras fallado de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

Barry pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Porque "los héroes mueren" —citó, con la siniestra voz del autor de la frase resonando en su mente—. Complicamos todo, Joe. Caitlin sigue pasando por algunas cosas y quiero ayudarla, no interponerme. Estoy constantemente arriesgando mi vida y ella ha perdido mucho. No quiero que pierda nada más… tal vez ella tampoco quiere perder a nadie más y yo debería respetar eso. Sé que un 'nosotros' se le pasó por la cabeza, pero sólo fui una posibilidad… en cambio, para mí… —Barry se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de alejar otra breve visión de Caitlin en Jitters. Ella tenía su mano en el mismo lugar de su cuerpo—. Para mí es _ella_ ahora.

—Pero ella no sabe eso y tú no piensas decírselo —adivinó Joe, contrayendo las cejas con desaprobación—. Te vas a callar de nuevo y a darte vuelta uno, dos, tres o cinco años entre distintas excusas para no decirle lo que sientes, sólo porque crees que sabes lo que ella piensa. Vas a dejar que, ahora que gracias a esa máquina podrá llevar una vida más normal, alguien más se te adelante.

—Joe… —intentó interrumpir Barry, pero fue detenido por un dedo en alto.

—Caitlin ha sacrificado seres queridos, tiempo libre y noches de sueño para quedarse a tu lado, Barry. No importa si empiezas una relación romántica con ella o no, es demasiado tarde: ya estás en su vida. ¿En serio crees que, si te pasa algo, el que seas sólo su amigo la impactará menos? No te escudes en la benevolencia sólo porque tienes miedo de oír una verdadera respuesta. ¡Déjame terminar! —Barry se enderezó con una mano en alto, pero Joe se la bajó con un palmetazo—. ¿Por qué no resignificas esa frase? "Los héroes mueren". Siempre he creído en tu final feliz, pero nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. Si estás tan pesimista respecto a tus posibles destinos, aprovecha el día. Deja de evitar a tus amigos, ve a STAR Labs y cuéntale a Caitlin acerca de su conexión a la fuerza de la velocidad y toda esa cursilería que me explicaste… da el primer paso. ¿Qué pasa si ella está igual que tú y sólo se antepuso a la situación? —Barry lo miró sin entender—. Barry, has usado el mismo mecanismo de defensa por años: esperar una señal obvia que tú tampoco estás dispuesto a dar. Tal vez Caitlin se antepuso a los hechos, tal vez esto no fue sólo por sus poderes o porque sean amigos, tal vez… cierto amor de juventud tuyo luce como demasiada competencia.

Si bien ese último comentario por fin distrajo a Barry de su dolor, lo recibió como un duchazo de agua helada. Joe y él nunca habían llegado a tener una conversación verdadera sobre su ruptura con Iris.

—Gracias por apoyarme con esto, sé que debe ser difícil para ti —dijo, decidiendo enfrentar la situación.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Joe.

—Iris… tú sabes. Creo que sigue enfadada conmigo.

—Eso es gracioso. Ella… —Joe removió su celular del bolsillo, encendió la pantalla y se la enseñó a Barry— me dijo exactamente lo mismo sobre ti.

—Es ella la que contesta mis mensajes con monosílabos —se explicó Barry, al terminar de leer.

Joe dio un resignado suspiro.

—Okay, no le digas que te dije o me matará: conoció a alguien en Francia —declaró, atropellando una palabra—. Está asustadísima de decírtelo, de que todavía… bueno, tú sabes.

Irónicamente, aquel era el primer momento de esa semana en el Barry se sentía tan liviano y aliviado.

—Tuvimos mucho tiempo para arreglar nuestra amistad antes de que se fuera, Joe. Era por eso que me preocupaba el silencio —concluyó—. Esto es algo que jamás habría dicho hace un año, pero: Me alegra que se me haya adelantado.

Joe sonrió.

—Llámala pronto, ¿quieres? —le dijo a Barry, yendo hacia la puerta—. Y piensa acerca de todo lo que te dije.

Barry asintió. En cuanto Joe se fue, volvió a revisar su celular y, antes de poder arrepentirse, le envió un mensaje a Cisco para invitarlo a que se tomara algo con él la noche siguiente.

* * *

Esa noche, Barry se quedó en el laboratorio trabajando horas extra y esperó hasta las nueve para detenerse frente a la puerta del departamento de Caitlin. Bufó con ansiedad ante lo ruidosa que fue la ráfaga que atrajo con su aparición, ya que todavía no había descartado la posibilidad de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

Al no oír movimiento provenir del interior, respiró hondo y recorrió el pasillo tres veces, murmurando lo que tenía que decir para no dejar nada fuera. Estaba claro que su mayor motivación para correr hasta ahí era ver a Caitlin, porque no se sentía ni remotamente listo. Imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos se colaban con insistencia en su mente, como una esperanza infundada de que las cosas salieran bien. Era obvio que Barry quería demostrarle que era apreciada, que podía ser feliz y que él era el más idóneo para compartir dicha felicidad con ella… pero también estaba consciente de que tendría que respetar su decisión si no lo conseguía.

 **11 días antes.**

— _Eso no es posible —comentó Barry, agarrando un puñado de palomitas y pasándole el bol a Caitlin por sobre la manta que los cubría a ambos en el sofá._

— _Lo es —aseguró Caitlin, recibiendo el bol y retrocediendo el documental con el control remoto—. El Dr. Wells… Thawne —se corrigió, rodando los ojos— y yo iniciamos el proyecto cuando estabas en coma, pero nadie confió lo suficiente en nosotros como para comprarlo. Funciona. Fue una de las pocas cosas que aprendimos del acelerador de partículas._

— _Caitlin, nadie ha tenido éxito con ese experimento…_

— _Teletransportamos un trozo de tejido a la sede de Coast City. Vamos, Barry. ¿Cuántas veces hemos violado las leyes de la física?_

— _Ya sé, pero, ¿sólo con instrumentos de laboratorio? —Barry presionó el botón para retroceder el documental y oír esa parte por tercera vez—. Imposible._

— _¿Quieres apostar? ¿30 dólares?_

— _Hecho._

— _Hecho. Te mostraré mañana._

— _Muéstrame ahora. Vamos al laboratorio._

— _Oh, no. Estoy cansada… ¡BARRY!_

 _Caitlin se arrinconó contra la bracera del sofá cuando él se ladeó para agarrarla por la cintura._

— _No… quiero… ir —rió, intentando empujarlo fuera del sofá con las piernas—. ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por estar equivocado?_

— _No vas a tener que dar un solo paso, vamos —rió Barry, abriéndose paso entre el ataque y pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de ella—. ¡Quiero verlo!_

 _Caitlin rodó sobre sí misma y derribó a Barry de espaldas sobre el sofá, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él._

— _¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? —inquirió Barry, con un vacío de susto en el estómago._

— _Vi a Diggle y a Oliver entrenando la última vez que estuvimos en Star City —jadeó Caitlin, con una sonrisita petulante—. Qué gracioso, los oí diciendo que este tipo de cosas no funcionaban contigo._

 _Barry sabía que tal vez era momento de separarse, pero la adorable vista de Caitlin, llevando una sudadera suya y ni una sola gota de maquillaje, lo había dejado perplejo. Fue un alivio examinar la expresión de ella y darse cuenta de que él no era el único que, al parecer, se había congelado en ese momento. En un movimiento instintivo, levantó su mano unos centímetros, con la intención de colocar un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja, pero la de Caitlin la encontró a medio camino y llevó de vuelta al cojín, entrelazándola con la suya. Barry le sonrió, en un intento de preguntar silenciosamente qué estaba ocurriendo, pero temió que eso pudiera frenar el curso de lo que él creía que estaba ocurriendo._

 _Ella siguió con sus pupilas todos y cada uno de los movimientos de las de Barry, como hipnotizada, mientras él intentaba pensar en escenas del crimen y cadáveres para controlar su respiración, la 'situación' dentro de sus pantalones y el desconocido revoloteo que sentía en el estómago. Como si la tortura de su mirada clavada en la suya no fuera suficiente, Caitlin llevó sus dedos al costado izquierdo de su clavícula y comenzó a dar rítmicos golpecitos en esa zona. Barry giró la cabeza como un cachorrito curioso al verla reírse._

— _¿Estás midiendo mi frecuencia cardíaca? —rió Barry—. ¿Es en serio?_

— _Ya no necesito el estetoscopio, la memoricé —confirmó ella, orgullosamente—. Estás… algo acelerado._

 _Barry usó sus brazos como soporte para enderezarse y se sentó, sin remover a Caitlin de su regazo, pero sin atreverse a descansar sus manos cerca de ella tampoco. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando ella subió su mano a su cuello, para sentir su pulso carotideo… y dio una dolorosa voltereta cuando, después de lo que parecieron siglos, colocó su frente contra la suya y acunó su rostro en ambas manos con decisión. Barry, esperando hacerlo bien, intentó que sus ojos denotaran un 'sí' cuando volvió a alinearlos con los de ella._

 _Cuando Caitlin chocó sus labios con los suyos, él ya estaba listo para recibirla. Sus bocas se abrieron y cerraron en perfecta sincronía, como si no fuera la primera vez que se encontraban. Sin embargo, la necesidad, evidenciada por las respiraciones entrecortadas y el vaivén en el que ambos se movían, delataba una experiencia nueva y largamente esperada. Barry por fin encontró una tarea para sus manos y recorrió los contornos de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos. El pequeño sonido que salió de su garganta fue la señal que había estado esperando para colocar los brazos bajo las piernas de su amiga y ponerse de pie con ella. Ella no dejó de besarlo mientras Barry la cargaba casi a ciegas hasta su dormitorio._

 **Hoy.**

"Ella quería saber si estaba nervioso" se dijo Barry, recordando el detalle del pulso.

Con ese repentino arrebato de confianza, por fin tocó la puerta.

Caitlin abrió un segundo después. Llevaba el cabello liso y se estaba cerrando una bata de levantar.

—Sabías que estaba aquí —la acusó Barry, rodando los ojos.

—No quería forzarte a hablar —dijo ella, con una sonrisa de bienvenida que inmovilizó a su amigo en su sitio. Percibiendo su incomodidad, la doctora cruzó el umbral de la puerta y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Barry hundió el rostro en su hombro como única respuesta, temiendo que devolverle el abrazo lo hiciera llorar. El que ella intuyera que la ausencia se había debido a algo emocional y su primera reacción fuera confortarlo, le tocó la fibra más sensible y lo deshizo por entro. Su suspicacia y su compasión eran dos grandes razones para tener a Caitlin como amiga, pero nunca había valorado tanto ambas cualidades como en ese momento.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pidió, con la voz hecha un hilo.

Caitlin le frotó la espalda y jaló de él hacia el interior del departamento, sin romper el abrazo. Lo soltó una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Cisco y yo estábamos muy preocupados, pero no quisimos invadirte —comentó Caitlin. Si bien su tono seguía siendo comprensivo, Barry ya percibía cómo estaba induciendo sutilmente el interrogatorio—. Creo que no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados desde…

—Desde que Zoom te secuestró —completó Barry, sufriendo una abrupta ola de ira.

—Iba a decir 'cuando me fui a trabajar a Mercury Labs', pero tienes razón.

Barry se frotó sus irritados ojos e intentó pararse lo más derecho posible, porque repentinamente se sentía a punto de descomponerse. No le había mentido a Joe con lo de que no quería arrastrar a Caitlin a otra relación que podría terminar en tragedia pero, ahora que la tenía en frente, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su culpa era mucho más grande que eso: no sólo le había fallado a Caitlin el día en que Ronnie había muerto, sino que muchas veces más. Sus propios asuntos siempre vinieron antes de hacer intentos reales por protegerla del peligro o ayudarla a lidiar con sus poderes, de los cuales también había sido causante.

Una vez más se preguntaba: ¿Qué pretendía? ¿En serio esperaba que ella corriera a sus brazos con una lastimera confesión? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por él y que él apenas le había devuelto?

No obstante, ya estaba ahí y pretendía continuar con su propósito, que era decirle la verdad. No porque se mereciera a Caitlin, sino porque era lo correcto.

—Estaba tan enfocado en recuperar mis poderes que nunca… —comenzó, con la voz rompiéndose un poco más con cada palabra—. Fui tan egoísta. Tú me necesitabas, y yo…

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora? —intervino Caitlin, cruzándose de brazos. Su sonrisa se había teñido de cierta precaución—. ¿Y cómo esperabas salvarme sin tus poderes?

—Él te dejó ir, ¿puedes imaginar lo que habría pasado si… ? —Barry se llevó las manos a la nuca, incapaz de continuar con ese tema. Los latidos de su corazón estaban alcanzando velocidades incómodas—. Y los poderes, estuviste sola con todo eso… —Volvió a frotarse los ojos insistentemente. Se suponía que esto iba en serio, no podía permitirse llorar en frente de ella—. Es mi culpa, todo lo que te ha pasado es mi culpa…

—Barry, por favor no me digas que desapareciste por lo que pasó aquí. Se terminó —Caitlin le enseñó sus manos despreocupadamente, como indicándole que su piel no estaba ansiando calor—. Salvaste mi vida.

—No sé qué decirte, ni siquiera sé qué decirte…

—¡Barry! —Caitlin lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros y la forzó a mirarla—. Siéntate.

Barry dejó que ella lo empujara al sofá y le soltara el primer botón de la camisa.

—¿Puedes respirar? —preguntó su amiga. Suspiró al recibir un agitado asentimiento departe de Barry—. Gracias a Dios, creí que era un ataque de pánico. Voy a traerte algo de agua…

—Te amo, Caitlin.

Esta vez, las respiraciones de ambos se detuvieron, sumiendo la sala en un silencio sepulcral que se extendió por varios segundos. Caitlin retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado lejos del sofá y volvió a sentarse, con una mano sobre la boca, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Las cejas tristemente arqueadas le indicaron a Barry que no tenía que clarificar qué clase de "te amo" era ese.

—¿Qué? —bisbiseó, con el aliento contenido.

—Cait, estoy enamorad… —intentó especificar, antes de ser interrumpido.

—No, no, no, no —Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como una corista que se niega a aceptar su afonía—. Ahora yo estoy teniendo el ataque de pánico…

Barry sostuvo las manos de Caitlin con firmeza, tratando de que su incredulidad no lo hiriera.

—Sé que esto parece de la nada —continuó Barry—. Y sé que parece muy ligado a lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero… no es así. No es _tan_ así. Mentí sobre Cisco esa noche: No sé si estaba muy ocupado para ir a mi departamento, porque ni siquiera lo invité —Caitlin se llevó la mano a la frente con cierto tedio, lo que sólo lo puso más nervioso—. Es sólo que ahora que Wally se fue a Keystone, Iris se fue a Francia y Harry nunca está con nosotros… ahora que volvemos a ser nosotros tres, Cisco, tú y yo, me he dado cuenta de que tú y yo…

Barry se detuvo al ver que Caitlin bajaba la mano y revelaba unos brillantes ojos irritados, y recordó con horror la primera vez que había hecho una declaración como esta, cuatro años antes, a una chica que había tenido la misma muda reacción.

—Caitlin, tú y yo alguna vez tuvimos una conexión… y la perdimos —declaró, remontándose a un tiempo en que Caitlin parecía una posibilidad muy oculta entre su nueva vida de superhéroe y su terco amor hacia una mujer comprometida—. Alguna vez tuvimos muchos de estos momentos de entendimiento… hablamos de nuestras pérdidas, de nuestros desamores, nos dimos cuenta de que era divertido pasar tiempo juntos... pero siempre había algo que nos impedía vivir esa amistad al máximo. Esa noche en mi departamento sólo quería traer algo de eso de vuelta… porque, de toda la gente que ha pasado por mi vida, tú eres una constante —Barry tragó y frenó el flujo de agua juntándose en sus ojos con terquedad, al ver que Caitlin acababa de enjugarse sus primeras lágrimas—. Siempre has sido importante para mí. Tanto que, considerando la situación, me es imposible decir que sólo me gustas. Te has quedado durante las más ridículas crisis, has perdido cada cosa buena que te ha pasado… no siempre has podido contar conmigo, pero yo no recuerdo una sola vez en que no haya podido contar contigo. Y me mata, me mata que daría un brazo para que tuvieras dos o tres grandes razones para sonreír… cuando la verdad es que no me necesitas, porque sonreír es lo primero que te veo hacer cada mañana.

Barry se detuvo, en un intento de amenizar el bombardeo de declaraciones y darle la oportunidad a Caitlin de acotar, pero ella no hizo ni el intento. Permanecía estática en su sitio, con las manos debajo de las de Barry y el café de sus pupilas luchando por dominancia sobre el blanco. Cuando lo logró, el flujo de lágrimas retomó su curso. Barry se alegró no sólo de que recuperara el control, sino también de que diera señales de emociones fuertes, aunque no fueran más que rabia hacia él por arruinar la amistad que ella tanto había intentado proteger.

—No intentaba ser un caballero o hacer lo correcto a la mañana siguiente: esa noche significó mucho para mí —le aseguró, algo descorazonado al verla llorar en silencio. Había entrado a esa sala odiándose por todo el dolor que le había causado y sólo le estaba causando más, pero no podía permitirse este secreto entre ambos—. Básicamente lo único que hicimos fue avanzar en terreno no explorado… porque la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando te quedaste dormida en mis brazos, yo sólo… lo supe. Lo supe como si hubiera sido obvio desde el principio. No tuve que pensarlo como palabras, no tenía idea de qué te diría en la mañana… sólo quería que, cuando despertaras, aceptaras pasar un poco más de tiempo conmigo. He estado acumulando esto desde no sé cuándo y de pronto exploté... porque sé que no te merezco y no he hecho suficiente para hacerlo, pero… creo que nuestro tiempo no había llegado hasta ahora. Todos los viajes en el tiempo que no debí hacer me enseñaron que ciertas cosas pasan por una razón y que no uno, sino varios eventos que nos trajeron a este momento. Caitlin, creo que eso tenía que…

Caitlin se separó de Barry y se enjugó las lágrimas decididamente, resoplando con furia.

—Trabajamos juntos —gruñó, parándose del sofá y agarrando una taza sucia de la mesa de centro.

Barry se permitió unos segundos de shock y la contempló avanzar en estampida hacia la cocina sin agregar nada, luego corrió tras ella y apareció a su lado en frente del lavaplatos. La ventisca que le agitó el cabello sólo pareció irritarla más.

—Cait —la llamó Barry, intentando frenarla de enjuagar la taza por décima vez.

—No me llames así —dijo ella, cerrando la llave y secándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando?

—Trabajamos juntos, Barry, esa es la única respuesta que necesitas.

—No quiero saber por qué no puede ser, Caitlin —explicó Barry, enfatizando desdeñosamente en su nombre completo—. Quiero saber cómo te sientes.

—Como que quiero hacerte una quemadura de hielo en esa linda cara tuya.

Caitlin trató de colarse por el costado de Barry, pero él dio un sutil paso hacia el lado para bloquearle la salida de la cocina.

—¿Por qué lo empezaste? —le preguntó, saltándose los rodeos—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque estábamos solos y me siento cómoda contigo, yo… —Caitlin tartamudeó y se frenó, como si temiera decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir—. Barry, hace diez días no podía salir con quien quisiera…

—Entonces me usaste.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué siento lo mismo? ¡Acabas de lanzar una bomba!

—Me habría conformado con escuchar que fui más que una entretención.

—Okay, no tengo idea de por qué hice lo que hice, pero eso no es justo —le advirtió Caitlin, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Tú y Cisco son mi mundo. Haría lo que fuera por ustedes, así que no me acuses de indiferencia.

Barry se detuvo ahí y bajó la cabeza, apenado. Su egoísmo estaba arruinando su plan original, que era decirle, desinteresadamente, a una chica que la amaba.

—Perdóname —se disculpó —. Pude haber muerto hace diez días… cuando te di mi calor. No te lo estoy sacando cara, sólo quiero que sepas que haría lo que fuera por ti también, incluso si no me dices lo que quiero escuchar.

—Déjame preguntarte algo —propuso ella—. ¿Estás seguro de que habrías hecho lo mismo cuando no estabas 'enamorado' de mí?

Barry lo pensó un momento, sin querer dar una respuesta apresurada.

—Eso pensé —asumió Caitlin, sin poder ocultar un dejo de pena—. Barry, vives cada pequeña emoción más fuerte que todos nosotros. Das un trozo de ti a todos los que conoces y acabas de terminar una relación con alguien que quisiste la mitad de tu vida…

—Eso fue hace un año, Caitlin, no puedes marcarme de por vida sólo porque… —explotó Barry. Antes de que ella lo interrumpiera, se preguntó brevemente Joe tal vez sí tenía algo de razón.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que no sabes quién eres sin eso… —La doctora sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y se apoyó contra el mueble de cocina—. Créeme si te hubieras ido a tomar algo con otra chica esa noche, probablemente ella sería la que estaría oyendo todo esto…

—Estás… tan equivocada…

Barry se llevó una mano a una muñeca, sintiendo ese fuerte torrente de energía que lo invadía cada vez que estaba envuelto en una situación particularmente emocional con Caitlin. Intuyó que la leve vibración en sus dedos se debía a que ella lo estaba hiriendo, y la Fuerza de la Velocidad lo urgía por moverse hacia otro sitio.

—Te vas a volver a enamorar, pero no así —finalizó Caitlin. Barry intentó encontrar aunque fuera un dejo de decepción, pero su lado más pesimista sólo parecía indicarle que la estaba hartando—. No en este contexto. Barry…

—No, no, no —la paró Barry, levantando las manos delante de sí—. No me digas que 'merezco algo mejor que eso'…

Pero no llegó a saber si eso era lo que ella quiso decir, porque se llevó un dedo al oído cuando dos estruendosos pitidos interrumpieron la parte más acalorada de la conversación. Caitlin corrió hacia la sala para su celular de la mesa de centro, en tanto Barry se quitaba el suyo del bolsillo para desactivarlo.

—El botón de pánico de Cisco —avisó Caitlin.

Barry se tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando ella, a la luz de la emergencia y notoriamente incómoda, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él, carraspeando, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y emprendió carrera hacia el córtex de STAR Labs.

—Tenemos un problema —anunció Cisco, notoriamente aliviado de ver a sus dos amigos ahí.

Cisco estaba de pie en medio del córtex, amarrado de pies a cabeza. Peters, el metahumano atraviesa-muros que se les había escapado, apuntaba con una mano a su pecho. Pero eso no era todo: tres hombres armados, más bien tres duplicados de Mirror Master, lo apuntaban con una pistola desde distintas direcciones. Estaba libre.

—¿Qué lo que quieres, Scudder? —exclamó Barry, bajando a Caitlin—. ¿Y cómo es que estás libre?

—Lo que Snart no tuvo las agallas de hacer: matarte —admitió el criminal—. Gracias por hospedar a Peters en tu tubería, por cierto. Tuvimos un increíble tour nocturno que nos permitió encontrar esto.

Se sacó del bolsillo un retorcido y chamuscado pedazo de metal, que Barry no tardó en reconocer: la pistola de su doppelganger, el Mirror Master de Tierra-2, que Harry se había traído a Tierra-1 para encerrarlo en el Mundo de los Espejos.

—Sabía que había sido muy fácil —comentó Caitlin, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Peters, señalándola.

Tan pronto Peters se alejó de Cisco, Scudder hizo desaparecer las tres copias de sí mismo e hizo reaparecer cinco en su lugar, todas apuntando a su amigo. Barry tenía algunas ideas de cómo detectar al verdadero, pero la posición era muy riesgosa. Concentrándose en algo más urgente, intento detener a Peters cuando se aproximó hacia Caitlin, pero pasó a través de él y fue a dar contra el piso.

—Ahora los tenemos a ambos —celebró el atraviesa-muros, quien tenía a Caitlin fuertemente aprisionada con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, no haría eso si fuera tú —le comentó Cisco, haciéndole un gesto a Barry por el rabillo del ojo, para que no intentara interferir nuevamente.

Caitlin le dedicó una leve sonrisa, cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo. En cosa de segundos, Peters la soltó, entre chillidos de dolor. Barry, anonadado, se fijó en el cuello de su amiga: un extraño collar de púas de hielo, ahora cubierto de sangre, había aparecido en esa zona. Cisco dio un grito de alegría.

—¡Tal como lo practicamos! —celebró, agitándose dentro de sus ataduras—. Perdona si no puedo aplaudir.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, Barry se escabulló por detrás del adolorido metahumano, quien no alcanzó a oír las advertencias de Scudder antes de que él le diera un codazo en la nuca, enviándolo inconsciente al suelo.

—Qué asistente tan inútil tienes, Scudder —rió Barry, chocando los cinco con Caitlin—. Deja ir a nuestro amigo, es a mí a quien quieres.

Mirror Master, furioso, empujó a Cisco hacia sus amigos. Al ver que ya no estaba haciendo amenazado, este envió un impulso vibratorio desde todo su cuerpo para romper las cuerdas que lo ataban.

Scudder repitió el proceso de hacer desaparecer sus copias y, esta vez, replicó al menos doce para rodear al trío.

—Ustedes tres son una verdadera molestia —dijeron doce voces al unísono—. Tanto, que mataré a uno. No a Barry, obviamente, eso queda para otro día —rió—. Pero veamos qué tan bien juega a la ruleta rusa.

Barry examinó tranquilamente el entorno y a los doce Scudders en cámara lenta, listo para detener la primera bala que viera. En eso, Caitlin, quien estaba entre él y Cisco, deslizó una pierna y cruzó la mitad de su cuerpo en su camino.

—¡Está mintiendo! —exclamó ella, levantando sus manos delante de sí y dibujando un círculo en el aire.

Once Scudders desaparecieron en ese momento, dejando únicamente al que estaba alineado con el campo visual de Barry, el original. Barry se detuvo en seco en su sitio sólo para oír un sonido de succión. Las milésimas de segundo que mantuvo su vista en Scudder los dedicó a esperar un estruendoso disparo para llegar a quitar a Cisco y a Caitlin del camino.

No fue hasta que vio tres gotas de sangre en el espacio de suelo entre él y Caitlin, y el improvisado escudo de hielo (con un agujero en el medio) que ella sostenía, que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Scudder llevaba una pistola con silenciador.

—Oh no, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? —se quejó este mirando a Caitlin, quien se estaba cubriendo un espacio bajo las costillas con la palma.

—¡CAITLIN! —gritó Cisco, corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a desplomarse en el suelo.

Barry entró en un limbo momentáneo, incapaz de reproducir un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, pero sus extremidades respondieron al ver a Scudder entrar en desesperación, dispuesto a disparar al aire. Corrió a súper velocidad y detuvo tres de las balas que disparó hacia él y sus amigos. Pero, cuando se disponía a dejar caer la fuerza de su furia sobre su enemigo, un rayo azul lo impactó y arrojó al suelo.

Barry se giró para ver a Harry Wells aparecer en la escena con un arma parecida a una bazuca.

—Siempre carga el arma más grande —comentó, colocándosela al hombro.

Barry corrió hacia Mirror Master, se sentó con las rodillas sobre su torso, sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño espejo que acarreaba y lo rompió.

—Te tengo —dijo, con desdén.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —rió, con sus dientes cubiertos de sangre.

Antes de que Barry pudiera hacer nada, acercó sus dedos a un trozo de espejo minúsculo que había quedado junto a él y desapareció debajo de su cuerpo. Barry cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que, además, Peters tampoco estaba donde lo habían derribado.

Sabiendo que no podía ocuparse de eso en ese momento, Barry corrió hasta donde Cisco intentaba parar la hemorragia de Caitlin con sus dos manos sobre la herida.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —le dijo Barry, horrorizado—. No lo vi.

Al arrodillarse junto a ella, intercambió una mirada de pánico con Cisco.

—¡No me mires a mí! Soy mecánico, ¡mecánico! —exclamó él, en estado de shock.

—No… no… no rozó mis pulmones… o mis costillas —gruñó Caitlin, colocando su ensangrentada mano sobre las de Cisco para detener más efectivamente la hemorragia—. Pero tienes que remover la bala.

—Te voy a llevar al cuarto médico.

—No, ¡no! Escúchame…

—Caitlin, necesito moverte para…

—¡Bala afuera y hemorragia detenida! ¡Cuarto médico después!

Barry, quien la había elevado dos centímetros, volvió a depositarla en el suelo.

—Ya sabes qué hacer —declaró Caitlin, descansando su cabeza en el suelo.

El saber que ella se refería a vibrar su mano a través de su abdomen, volvió a paralizar a Barry en su sitio. Un _loop_ de malos recuerdos danzaron delante de sus ojos.

—Podría lastimarte —le dijo, sintiendo como su frente se perlaba de sudor conforme el miedo se apoderaba de él—. Nunca lo he hecho en alguien. Él mató a mi papá así…

—Allen, no sentí nada cuando él removió una bala de mí —terció Harry, arrodillándose entre él y Cisco para rememorar la vez que Hunter Zolomon le había salvado de la vida—. Hazlo.

Barry se pasó una manga por la cara, porque el sudor le estaba cayendo a los ojos.

—¡ALLEN! —rugió Harry, intentando, mediante golpecitos en el rostro, que Caitlin no perdiera el conocimiento.

Barry apenas podía oír, porque estaba en medio de la más absurda encrucijada de su vida. Como Joe había expresado, sentía que le había fallado a Caitlin tantas, pero tantas veces que la repentina presión se había apoderado de él.

—Barry —musitó Caitlin, con un hilo de voz e incapaz de enderezarse—. No hay nada… que ese… no hay nada que él haya podido hacer que tú no puedas —aseguró—. No lo digo porque te necesite más que nunca… pero creo en ti.

La sonrisa con la que Caitlin coronó el comentario relajó un poco a Barry, quien intercambió una liviana carcajada con Cisco. Barry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y vibró su mano través de su cuerpo, concentrándose en encontrar el minúsculo trozo frío de mental. Aliviadísimo, liberó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones una vez que su mano estuvo fuera. Acto seguido recibió la camisa de Cisco, la extendió alrededor de la cintura de Caitlin, la anudó sobre la herida y corrió con ella hacia el cuarto médico para comenzar a administrar desinfectantes.

* * *

Barry descansó su cabeza sobre el borde metálico de la camilla. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y había cuidado de no pegar ojo, porque quería estar seguro de que Caitlin iba a estar bien cuando despertara. Había considerado llevarla al hospital varias veces en esas horas de la madrugada, pero se habrían arriesgado a que los doctores descubrieran el gen metahumano en su cuerpo.

Casi como si su cansancio la hubiera invocado, Caitlin despertó con un leve respingo y reaccionó con algo de ansiedad a la mascarilla en su nariz.

—No te la quites —la regañó Barry, agarrando su muñeca con suavidad para impedirle que se llevara la mano a la cara—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele?

—No demasiado. ¿Por qué me pusiste esto? —preguntó, señalando la mascarilla entre jadeos—. Es muy dramático. Me siento como en una escena de _Hospital General_.

Barry liberó una ronca risotada y se despeinó con una mano, infinitamente aliviado. El embotamiento que sintió en el cráneo recién le informaba lo asustado que realmente había estado.

—Estabas equivocada: el solo impacto te fracturó dos costillas —le informó, al verla tanteando la faja que Barry le había puesto debajo del pijama—. Apenas podías respirar cuando todavía estaban completamente rotas.

—¿Cuándo 'todavía' estaban rotas? —repitió.

Barry tomó el iPad de Caitlin de la mesa plegable y le enseñó las radiografías que Cisco le había tomado: una de cuando le habían disparado y otra de hacía veinte minutos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ellla, al darse cuenta de la evidente mejoría entre la una y la otra.

Barry alzó su muñeca y le enseñó la intravenosa que tenía puesta. Caitlin siguió el tubo hasta su propia muñeca, perforada con otra intravenosa.

—Como nos dejaste, tuvimos que improvisar para asegurarnos de que estarías bien —comenzó a explicar Barry—. Alguna vez dijiste que tenías unas instrucciones de emergencia, así que Cisco revisó tu computadora y extrajo unas notas muy interesantes… que borraste el 2014 —Barry le dedicó una ojeada inquisitiva, a la que Caitlin no reaccionó enseguida—. Aparentemente, una transfusión de mi sangre acelera la regeneración de tejido en otros. No es tan rápido como mi propia curación, pero funciona.

Caitlin se quitó la mascarilla e inhaló y exhaló hasta acompasar su respiración. Barry detectó cierta vergüenza en la forma en que ella intentaba, a toda costa, evitar su mirada.

—Caitlin, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Precisamente por esto. ¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes puesto? —gruñó ella, alzando su muñeca con la intravenosa—. Sabía, sabía que irías por ahí haciendo transfusiones o queriendo donar células madres a parapléjicos, hasta que eventualmente te expusieras al mundo. No eres una rata de laboratorio —Con algo de dificultad, logró enderezarse un poco, como queriendo comprobar su umbral de dolor. Ya que no le habían administrado ningún calmante, era un hecho que la herida también estaba sanando bien—. Además, era todo teórico… pero estoy muy agradecida.

Barry disfrazó su conmoción detrás de una pequeña sonrisa. Más de una vez había quedado implícito que la explosión del acelerador de partículas había arruinado las carreras profesionales de Caitlin y Cisco. El que ella se hubiera negado a publicar un descubrimiento científico revolucionario, cuando apenas llevaban semanas de conocerse y pudo haberlo dejado para hacer una nueva vida normal, significaba mucho como para ponerlo en palabras.

Barry hizo una pausa larga y se quedó observándola de esa forma que sabía que la ponía incómoda: una mezcla de diversión e infinito respeto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, ya notoriamente ruborizada debajo de la mascarilla.

—Nada —rió Barry, continuando con un hondo suspiro—. Es que no sé qué es peor: Si el hecho de que tú no sepas lo increíble que eres o el que yo apenas esté dimensionando cuánto —Evaluó hasta dónde llegar, al ver a Caitlin observarlo con cierta tristeza—. Gracias… pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto. Me has asustado de muerte dos veces este mes.

Caitlin liberó algo entre una tos y una risa sardónica.

—Diecinueve veces —suspiró, levantando su dedo índice débilmente—. Llegaste diecinueve veces herido de gravedad en tu primer mes como Flash. Te cosí, parché y reacomodé huesos. Incluso te envenenaron… todo en un mes. Creo que yo lo estoy haciendo bastante bien.

—¿Eso significa que ya estás lista para salir del closet de superhéroes? —bromeó Barry.

—Sólo si tengo permitido elegir un rango de edad. Creo que los ojos todavía asustan un poco a los niños.

Si bien Caitlin había intentado aligerar la situación gastando bromas, ahora lo estaba mirando expectante. Barry sabía que no podía seguir ignorando que tenían una conversación pendiente, así que tomó una muy dura decisión. Una que ya podía considerar como una de las más difíciles que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Coló su mano por debajo de la barandilla de la cama y tomó la de Caitlin.

—Lo que te dije en tu departamento… es la verdad. Y cumplí con hacértelo saber —dijo en un murmullo, por si Cisco estaba cerca—. Encontraré una forma de lidiar con ello, porque es mi problema, no el tuyo… nada tiene que cambiar —citó, intentando ni teñir la frase con cierto desdén—. ¿Puedes seguir conviviendo conmigo sabiendo esto?

Caitlin asintió acentuadamente y sonrió debajo de la mascarilla.

—Duerme un poco, ¿quieres? —le pidió a Barry—. No aquí —especificó, al verlo entrelazar sus brazos sobre la mesa plegable.

—No te voy a dejar —bostezó él, dando un pequeño cabeceo—. Envié a Cisco a dormir a su taller, porque me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Yo te cosí lo mejor que pude, pero la herida podría volver abrirse.

—¿Tú me cosiste? No puedo creer que no estaba despierta para ver eso —Caitlin tanteó el costado de la almohada para encontrar un interruptor suspendido de un cable—. Tengo este timbre con el que tanto les gustaba jugar a ti y a Cisco cuando me tocó hospitalizarlos a ambos.

—No, de ninguna manera. Iré por una bolsa de dormir…

Un par de pasos interrumpieron la pequeña discusión.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Caitlin, alegremente, al ver a Harrison Wells ingresar al cuarto médico.

—Es bueno verte despierta, Snow —respondió él, manteniendo su distancia de la cama, como siempre que quería evitarse sentimentalismos—. Allen, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Barry miró la intravenosa, algo dubitativo.

—Quítala, estás exhausto —lo alentó Caitlin—. Quedará más que suficiente en mi sistema.

Él obedeció y, luego de ego de desinfectar ambas muñecas, siguió a Harry hacia el pasillo, algo a regañadientes.

—No es que sea asunto mío, pero necesito saber cómo comportarme —anunció Harry, como introducción al tema—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué? —inquirió Barry, sin entender.

—Desde cuándo que tú y Snow están juntos.

Barry casi se atragantó con su propia lengua.

—No estamos juntos —aclaró.

—Ahórrame la incomodidad —se impacientó Harry, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo respóndeme: ¿lo sabe Ramon?

—No, pero…

—Okay, ningún comentario delante de él entonces. Es todo lo que necesitaba.

—Harry —lo frenó Barry, sintiendo que su lengua crecía dos veces su tamaño al intentar elaborar una aclaración más explícita—. No estamos juntos —concluyó sin éxito.

Harry, impasible, arqueó una sola ceja. Acto seguido, levantó un brazo por sobre su cabeza y le dio un fuerte palmetazo a Barry en la nuca.

—¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso? —se quejó él, sobándose la zona.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar ella? ¿Estás loco? —lo increpó, en un furioso susurro.

—¿YO? ¿Estás bromeando? Harry, yo…

Barry comenzó a explicar la situación desde un principio, lo más resumidamente posible y con toda la indignación del mundo, pero Harry lo detuvo cuando llegó a ciertos detalles físicos que no le interesaba oír.

—Demasiada información —soltó el científico—. De verdad no quiero oír sobre cómo te arrastraste, Allen… simplemente piensa en qué pudiste haber hecho para que a ella ni se le pase por la cabeza.

—Nada, Harry, porque apenas me ha dejado hacer algo —se defendió Barry, con angustiosa exasperación en su voz—. Lo que pasó fue un error. Ella no siente lo mismo que yo y está intentando hacerme un bien diciéndomelo.

—Primero, Allen, acabas de decirme que no te dio ninguna respuesta. Segundo —Harry agarró a Barry por los hombros y lo giró hacia el cuarto médico, supuso que con la intención de que mirara a Caitlin por la ventanilla de la puerta—. Esa mujer acaba de recibir una bala por ti… ¿necesito recordarte que eres más rápido que una bala?

—No me percaté de cuando Scudder jaló el gatillo, me salvó la vida.

—Ella no tenía cómo saber no lo esquivarías. Snow puede ser muy abnegada, pero obviamente tenía el cerebro sobrecargado de oxitocina y no estaba pensando con claridad —Harry, con su inexperiencia en relaciones humanas, dio un hondo suspiro antes de arrojar una bomba de verdad: — Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tiene algo de razón con lo de no involucrarse con compañeros de equipo.

Barry se giró cabizbajo hacia su amigo de Tierra-2.

—Harry —comenzó, otra vez con dificultad para elaborar una pregunta a partir de una situación tan ambigua—. ¿Cómo supiste que algo ocurría entre nosotros?

Harry tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, pero Barry supo de inmediato que no era la pregunta la que lo había incomodado, si no la cara que debía tener. Podía sentir sus músculos faciales contraídos por la tristeza, sabiendo que estaba buscando la opinión de alguien brutalmente honesto respecto a todo el asunto.

El científico se aproximó a un interruptor, atenuó levemente las luces del pasillo y luego se cruzó de brazos frente a Barry en las tinieblas. Este último no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que Harry quería que viera: sus extremidades generaban pequeños destellos de estática dorada, como si acabara de quitarse un suéter.

—Me fijé en eso las dos veces que te apartaste unos metros de esa camilla —señaló Harry—. Hay una especie de campo electromagnético… no lo sé —Barry sonrió ante la dificultad de su amigo para llevar el tema, y no quiso probar cómo le afectaría que le hablara de la conexión de Caitlin a la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Probablemente vomitaría en el cubo de basura más cercano—. Olvídalo, el punto es… la ciencia es el conocimiento de lo observable… y yo vi algo. "Así decía el hierro al imán: te odio porque me atraes sin que poseas fuerza suficiente para unirme a ti" —citó, acercando su mano al hombro de Barry y depositando una palmada amistosa ahí—. No eres hierro, Barry. Al menos no para ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros, volvió a encender las luces del pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto médico.

—Ve a dormir —le aconsejó a Barry, metiéndose por la puerta.

Barry lo observó sentarse junto a la camilla e intentar inducir algo de conversación en Caitlin. Estaba tan cansado que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie o recordar el autor de la frase que Harry le acababa de decir, así que se admitió a sí mismo que necesitaba un descanso y abandonó el laboratorio, luchando levemente con la energía opuesta que parecía jalarlo de regreso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre, demorándome años, lo siento xDDD**

 **Les informo que nos vamos acercando al final, porque el capítulo 5 es probablemente el último de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por acudir a este pequeño espacio de negación, donde las cosas son algo más bonitas que en la serie real D:**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo las recomendaciones de canciones. Las que recomendé en el capítulo anterior sólo eran para Barry, pero ahora agrego algunas desde el punto de vista de Caitlin y a ustedes les toca adivinar cuáles son (fácil, creo):**

 **Find My Way Back - Eric Arjes**

 **In This Life - Chantal Kreviazuk**

 **I'll Get You - The Beatles**

 **Glad - Tyler Hilton**

 **Falling - Mandy Smith**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

—Uno, dos… —contó Caitlin, sosteniendo la nariz de Barry entre sus dedos índice y corazón.

—¡AAAAAAAAAGH! —aulló Barry cuando ella, sin llegar al tres, le enderezó el puente con un brusco tirón—. ¡QUEMA, QUEMA!

Caitlin se alejó de la camilla con una evidente expresión de culpabilidad, mientras Cisco se desternillaba de la risa.

—Es el crujido más asqueroso que he oído —comentó, arrojándole al lesionado una toalla ya manchada de sangre, para que se la volviera a colocar debajo de las fosas nasales.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó Caitlin con Barry, juntando las palmas por enésima vez—. ¡Me dijiste que golpeara con todo mi peso!

—¡YA SÉ! PERO, ¿POR QUÉ EN LA CARA? —se quejó él, por primera vez desde que habían dejado el cuarto de velocidad, en el que habían instalado sacos de boxeo y colchonetas para entrenar—. Rayos, Caitlin…

Barry, al verla adorablemente afligida en su ropa de gimnasia de STAR Labs, dio un suspiro lo más hondo que le permitió su hinchada y muy, muy adolorida nariz.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que me enderezaste el tabique. Puedo respirar mejor ahora —mintió, con voz congestionada—. Y fue un gran puñetazo —agregó, alzando el dedo pulgar.

Caitlin sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia él. Posó tres dedos sobre su nariz y desplegó una leve ola de frío. Barry cerró los ojos en alivio.

—Nuestro primer entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y ya le rompiste la nariz a Barry —señaló Cisco, intentando no lucir demasiado orgulloso delante de su amigo—. ¿Estás segura de que tu musculatura no se ha realzado absorbiendo la energía de la máquina?

—Segurísima —afirmó Caitlin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nada me salvará de tener que levantar pesas. Ahora sólo estaba cansada, adolorida… y enfadada con Barry por gritarme —agregó, con un dejo de rencor.

—Conseguí que te defendieras —intervino el aludido, sintiendo que por fin su cara estaba dejando de latir—. Casi me incrustas la cara en el cerebro, pero te defendiste.

Caitlin retiró su mano de la nariz de Barry y, con un floreo, materializó una barra de hielo y se la entregó envuelta en una venda.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo un compromiso y debo llegar a casa a arreglarme —avisó—. Cisco, ¿me llamarás en caso de cualquier eventualidad?

—Oh, sí. ¡Espera!

Cisco salió corriendo del cuarto médico con un dedo en alto y regresó cinco minutos después, cargando un bolso de gimnasio.

—Tu traje —le recordó a Caitlin, dándoselo. Acto seguido, se sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón—. Y… tu máscara.

—Eh… Cisco —dudó ella, alzando la máscara con forma de mariposa—. Sin ofender, el traje ya parece un vestido en el que enseño un poco más de la cuenta. Con esto voy a parecer salida de la mascarada de Christian Grey.

—Sabía que harías esa conexión —gruñó él, sacándose otra máscara azul más neutra del otro bolsillo—. Ten esta. Es igual a la de Jesse —Caitlin le sonrió al recibirla—.Te llamaré al primer delito menor del que oigamos, para que hagas tu primera salida.

—Eres el mejor, gracias.

Caitlin le revolvió el cabello a Cisco con una mano y salió del cuarto médico.

Barry no pudo evitar notar que no se había despedido de él y, sin hacer mucho circo, salió del cuarto médico detrás de ella.

—Caitlin —la llamó, antes de que se subiera al ascensor.

—¡Barry! Ay… —exclamó, aparentemente concientizándose del olvido.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? Pareces tener prisa.

—Tengo una cita.

Barry sufrió un agudo pinchazo en el pecho al recibir ese nada oportuno disparo y aprovechó que Caitlin lo dejó de mirar para componer su cara.

(N/A: Aquí es cuando todos me gritan por ponerle un interés amoroso XDDD. Sigan leyendo ;D)

—¿Una cita? —repitió, para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

—Sí —confirmó Caitlin, mirando hacia un rincón—. ¿Estás… bien con esto?

—¡Oh! Sí, sí —mintió Barry, formando una sonrisa que ya sabía que ella no se creería—. ¿Con quién?

—Es… alguien de la CCPD. ¿Detective Pearson?

"Un policía… de nuevo" bufó Barry en su mente. Dave Pearson se caracterizaba por ser muy callado y estar siempre enfocado en su trabajo. Era autosuficiente y solitario, tanto que todavía no le asignaban un compañero, y Barry dudaba que alguien se ofreciera como voluntario para soportar sus silencios incómodos. Definitivamente, no era el tipo de sujeto que se imaginara aproximándose a una chica para pedirle una cita.

Aunque Barry no quería arrepentirse de haberle confesado a Caitlin sus sentimientos, hacía ya dos semanas, sentía que había estropeado todo haciéndolo. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo ella había considerado empezar algo con él, fuera lo que fuera, antes de que la pequeña crisis con sus poderes se pusiera en el camino. Quizás habría sido bastante más astuto de su parte comenzar a acercarse de a poco nuevamente, quizás habrían empezado con una salida a un bar y las cosas habrían salido tan bien que ya estarían juntos oficialmente… pero no, la había asustado con una declaración de extra avanzados sentimientos románticos.

No obstante, Caitlin tenía razón en algo que nunca llegó a decirle explícitamente: ambos merecían algo mejor que empezar una relación desnivelada que acabaría arruinando su amistad. Desde el rechazo, Barry se había propuesto descargar sus emociones haciendo cosas que ayudaran a Caitlin a avanzar, y así seguiría haciéndolo. Hubiera otro sujeto o no.

—Lo… Lo conozco. Conozco a Dave un poco —tartamudeó, rascándose insistentemente la coronilla—. Él es… bueno, no sé si es muy tímido o no le caemos bien. ¿Él te invitó?

—Sí, pero Barry…

—Caitlin —la cortó él, tratando de dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos—. Llevabas años escondiéndote en este laboratorio… es tiempo de que tengas una vida. Cisco y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos… si quieres salvar vidas, te entrenaremos. Si hoy tienes una cita… puedo llevarte —Hasta que no pronunció ese ofrecimiento, nunca pensó que algo pudiera sentirse tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo—. Quiero que seas feliz. Y…

Barry se calló y clavó la vista en el suelo, sin saber si Caitlin permanecía ahí para darle la oportunidad de expresarse o porque se sentía algo culpable por irse ahora que él sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Un intrusivo recuerdo abordó su mente cuando volvió a levantar la vista, intentando que la desesperanza no se le notara en la cara: hacía ya varios años, cuando Iris estaba en la universidad, le había leído en voz alta un corto artículo sobre psicología cognitiva, titulado "El Sesgo Retrospectivo". Este era el fenómeno responsable de que las personas pensaran que había algo que pudieron haber hecho para obtener distintos resultados de una situación, moldeando el recuerdo previo a conveniencia. Eso era exactamente lo que Barry sentía en ese momento, que debió haber notado las señales: Debió saber que estaba tratando a Iris como parte de su plan en la vida y no como una persona, debió detenerse a pensar en todas las veces en que Caitlin lo sacó de un apuro, lo hizo sonreír en las semanas más difíciles de su vida o él se detuvo a verla trabajar por más de cinco segundos. Pero, por sobre todo, _no_ debió dejar al futuro dictar sus acciones. Sus sentimientos por ella, abrumadores como eran, tenían esa característica sorpresiva que sólo intensificaba su frustración: hermosa, imperfecta, socialmente torpe y con ese enorme corazón que ella tenía, la había pasado por alto. Habiéndola tenido en frente tantas veces como aquella, recién la veía.

La frustración sólo crecía cuando se forzaba a recordar que en esos tiempos él estaba enamorado de Iris, saliendo con otra persona o comprometido, mientras Caitlin estaba comprometida, viuda o también saliendo con alguien más. No obstante y pese a todo eso, él siempre percibió que había _algo_ entre ambos a lo que no le estaba poniendo atención _._ Y, ahora que el corazón de Barry se había abierto a la fuerza a amar de nuevo, el de Caitlin esta zurcido y adolorido. Era como si se hubieran perdido un montón de oportunidades que nunca tuvieron.

Estaban malditos, nunca era el momento.

—Tú tenías razón: estaba desbordado de afecto por lo que había pasado —declaró Barry, lacónico—. Estaba sintiendo demasiado en ese momento, por lo cercanos que somos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo que dije fue producto de eso —continuó, con la mentira carcomiéndole la boca como ácido—. ¿Podemos olvidar que alguna vez dije todo lo que dije en tu departamento?

—Por supuesto —respondió Caitlin, antes de que él terminara de formular la pregunta—. Me di cuenta de eso, por eso te dije que lo pensaras…

—Bueno, seguí tu consejo y esos… sentimientos de los que te hablé ya no están.

Caitlin tragó saliva y bajó la vista. Sus pupilas se tornaron blancas y se asentaron en azul. A Barry le costó mucho no atribuirlo a lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, por si las dudas.

—Sí, sólo necesito recargarme antes de irme… como el refrigerador humano que soy —rió, con la voz algo ahogada.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a la tristeza.

—¿A quién engaño, Barry? —explotó Caitlin, blandiendo con brusquedad la máscara que aún no guardaba en el bolso—. La gente sabrá que soy yo… ella.

—Nos hicimos cargo de ello, ¿recuerdas? Borramos las cámaras de seguridad y tu… su archivo —Barry se acercó unos pasos, pese a lo pesado que sentía el pecho después de mentirle—. Dave Pearson apenas llegó a la CCPD este año, desde Coast City… puede que ni haya oído hablar de ella. Además, ya no luces así… nadie lo sabrá.

Caitlin no tuvo que decir nada para que Barry adivinara lo otro que le estaba preocupando: el pensar que, conociera a quien conociera, tendría que ocultarle el 90% de su vida.

—Oye —le dijo Barry, acercándose del todo.

Cuando Caitlin no lo miró, Barry encontró la excusa perfecta para tocarla, levantándole el mentón con los dedos. Intentó que la sonrisa que se le escapó no se agrandara al verla tan cansada.

—Siento que le estoy mintiendo a todos cada vez que salgo de aquí en ese traje —musitó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el córtex—. La gente podría sospechar que tú fuiste Killer Frost, tal vez, pero verán a una criminal redimiéndose... a mí me siguen viendo igual que siempre, sin saber que creé Flashpoint y que tal vez cambié sus vidas para peor. Incluso soy la razón de que hicieras esas cosas —Barry bajó la cabeza. Siempre se aseguraba de evitar la mirada de Caitlin cuando recordaban eso—. La cosa es… la gente juzgará con o sin saber, y en ambos casos pueden estar igual de equivocados. Nadie excepto nosotros podemos decidir qué nos define… pero estoy seguro de que no son nuestros errores.

—Esa es mi más y, a la vez, menos favorita característica tuya —comentó Caitlin, sonriente e ignorando la palma que Barry acababa de posar en su mejilla—: Siempre sabes qué decir.

—¿Menos favorita porque…?

—Dejas al otro sin saber qué decir.

—Sólo di "Barry, estoy atrasada para mi cita, por favor dame un aventón" —contestó Barry, sintiendo que iba a escupir un pulmón por el esfuerzo—. Oye.

Esta vez, él le enderezó el rostro con ambas manos para que no lo dejara de mirar. Caitlin se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa y un ligero roce de sus dedos en las manos sobre su rostro.

(N/A: Ya que el fic está escrito desde el punto de Barry, él no puede describir que aquí ambos están teniendo uno de esos clásicos y eternos Snowbarry "eye sex" que ya hemos visto en la serie. Por fortuna, me tienen a mí para decirles :D)

—Con una condición —propuso Caitlin, sin alejarlo de ella—. No quiero que vuelvas a decir que lo que me pasa es tu culpa.

—Pero…

—Te perdoné hace tanto tiempo, Barry. Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo. Además, si algo me han enseñado estos últimos dos años, es que soy bastante dura —Se dio un golpecito en el pecho, ya sin rastro de falsedad en su sonrisa—. Me gusta.

—Siempre has sido la más valiente de todos nosotros —concedió Barry.

—Tú sabes que quiero que seas feliz también, ¿verdad? —Algo extraño sonó en su voz, como si quisiera llorar y estuviera manejándose muy bien para no hacerlo—. Tan feliz que llegue a ser molesto… ya sabes, como lo fuiste hace dos años.

—¿Quieres decir brevemente?

Barry se rió cuando ella pareció querer disculparse, para hacerle ver que sólo bromeaba. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que habían ido acortando de a poco la distancia y sus narices estaban sólo unos pocos centímetros. Las azuladas pupilas de Caitlin recorrieron la cara de Barry hasta alinearlas con las de él, mientras ambos escuchaban atentamente sus respiraciones alteradas. Ella rompió ese silencioso e íntimo contacto y se alejó un paso para que Barry dejara caer sus manos de su rostro.

—Siempre te las arreglas para estar muy cerca de mí cuando estoy al mínimo —comentó, sin ignorar la situación—. Llevo una semana sin entrar a la máquina y he usado mis poderes todos los días.

—Oh, claro… tu recarga. El efecto de ese armatoste sí que dura, ¿eh? —balbuceó Barry, dando un paso para entrar al ascensor y golpeándose el hombro contra las puertas cerradas. Caitlin disfrazó la risa con otro carraspeo—. Olvidé el botón —rezongó, oprimiéndolo.

Cuando el ascensor finalmente llegó, balanceó su brazo hacia el interior para que la doctora pasara delante de él.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿ya estás bien y en vías de superación? —inquirió Joe, en el salón de tiro de la CCPD, bajando su arma después de dar tres limpios en el blanco.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡ME ESTÁ MATANDO! —gritó Barry desde la cabina de al lado, haciéndose oír por sobre los cinco furiosos disparos fallidos que acababa de dar a su blanco. Al finalizar, se quitó las gafas protectoras y se volteó hacia su padre adoptivo con un suspiro—. ¡No puedo creer que no fui su primera opción para salir ahora que solucionamos su problema! Ni siquiera conoce a Dave. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera nosotros conocemos a Dave! ¿Qué pasa si es genial? O peor: ¿qué pasa si es un imbécil? Apenas la vio una vez aquí y ya la invitó a salir y… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que esto era tan liberador? —preguntó, con una fuerte exhalación, al darse cuenta de lo bien que le había sentado la vibración de la pistola en sus manos y el gritar un poco.

—Entonces recuérdame, ¿por qué rayos la llevaste a su cita con Dave? —Joe vació su arma de su última bala. Barry, quien ya se había quitado las orejeras, dio un saltito—. Y no me digas 'porque la amas'.

—Pero esa es la razón —rezongó, con un dejo grosero—. Quiero que sea feliz, esa parte es verdad. Quiero hacerle las cosas sencillas, apoyarla.

—Tú también puedes hacerla feliz.

—No, ahora mismo lo único que puedo hacer es respetarla —Barry agarró una botella de agua y se sentó en la orilla de la ventanilla de su cabina de tiro—. Esto es nuevo para mí… me odio de sólo pensar en insistir y no estoy esperando nada a cambio. Con Iris… habría dado lo que fuera porque mirara. No podía decir que no a nada, con la esperanza de que alguna vez las cosas cambiaran… pero, con Caitlin, odio la idea de que siquiera se corte con un papel —Recordó, algo avergonzado, cómo había puesto algo nervioso a Cisco para que adquiriera materiales más resistentes para sus trajes. Específicamente cuando empezó a trabajar en el de Caitlin—. YO traje toda esta locura a su vida. Soy responsable de todas y cada una de las tragedias, empezando con Thawne haciéndose pasar por Wells. Y hay algo en la forma en que no me necesita que me hace querer sentirme aún más útil. Caí tan bajo cuando estábamos lidiando con Savitar que aprendió a no recurrir a mí. ¿Te das cuenta?

—No voy a ahondar en qué tan diferentes eran las cosas en ese entonces, porque no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir —le advirtió Joe y Barry, por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de abrirse tanto con él. Este era un tema muy delicado que habría deseado poder hablar con Cisco, el único cercano que no estaba emparentado con su ex—. Pero ahora mismo, en el presente, estás cometiendo autosabotaje. Estás en un tira y afloja contigo mismo, no…

Barry se alivió de oír la alarma de emergencias de su celular y, al consultar la pantalla, se encontró con un aviso de robo de bancos. Apenas despidiéndose de Joe, se apresuró hacia el Banco de Central City.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando, al detenerse en la puerta de entrada del banco, se encontró con que Caitlin ya estaba ahí, medio escondida detrás de un pilar. Era la primera vez que la veía en completo modo superhéroe y no pudo no sonreírle con todos los dientes.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —preguntó Barry, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con una ligera carcajada de júbilo.

—Estaba en el restaurant de ahí —le recordó ella, señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde Barry la había dejado dos horas atrás—. Una de las cajeras activó la alarma silenciosa en cuanto los vio entrar. Están limpiando la bóveda y deberían salir en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál es el plan? —agregó.

—No voy a mentir: los robos son algo fácil de atender. No tenías que abandonar a Dave.

—Te dije que estaría aquí

Caitlin salió de detrás del pilar cuando los dos ladrones salieron del banco, cada uno empuñando una bolsa en una mano y un arma en la otra.

—Oye, la convención de Game of Thrones no comienza hasta Julio —rió uno de ellos, señalando a Caitlin.

—Cisco, ¡te lo dije! —se quejó Caitlin, tocando el intercomunicador en su oreja.

—Rayos, creí que no lucirías tan Tangaryen sin el cabello blanco —oyó Barry decir a Cisco desde STAR Labs.

—¿Podrías dejar de intentar vestirme como tus protagonistas femeninas favoritas?

—Relájate, cuando regreses acortaré la chaqueta un poco.

—Chicos… —intentó interferir Barry.

Miró de reojo a los asaltantes, esperando a que Caitlin dejara de discutir con Cisco, porque quería que participara en la captura.

—Aunque luce genial —comentó el otro ladrón, encogiéndole los hombros a su compañero.

—¡GRACIAS! —exclamó Barry, compartiendo un milisegundo de complicidad masculina con el asaltante. Luego, se giró hacia Caitlin—. ¿Ves? Te ves genial.

Aprovechando ese minuto de distracción, los dos maleantes levantaron sus pistolas. Barry se adelantó hacia ellos y regresó junto a Caitlin en milésimas de segundo, con ellas en sus manos. Dando un grito, ambos echaron a correr calle arriba, empujando a quienes se cruzaran en su camino.

—¿Están… corriendo? —inquirió Caitlin, inocentemente anonadada ante la estupidez humana.

—Sip —suspiró Barry, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de espaldas contra el pilar que tenían detrás—. Los ladrones de bancos no son los más brillantes adversarios, siempre intentan correr. Y deberías ver cuando Kara los atrapa, se gastan todas sus balas intentando dispararle.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Los vamos a perder.

—No si tú me ayudas —Le guiñó un ojo, para hacerle ver que sólo estaba intentando extender el ejercicio lo más posible—. Supongamos que en este momento sucediera algo que no me permitiera ser lo bastante rápido…

—Oh no, no esa canción otra vez… —interrumpió su compañera, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Déjame terminar, mujer —le dijo Barry, ladeando la cabeza con impaciencia al oír a Cisco riéndose en su oído—. Supongamos que necesito un pequeño impulso para atraparlos a tiempo…

—No eg pog nagda… —terció Cisco, quien de seguro tenía algún dulce en la boca— pero van a desaparecer de la vista en tres, dos, uno…

Barry se puso en posición de carrera y se volteó hacia Caitlin.

—'Beam me up, Scotty' —recitó, retrocediendo un par de metros a súper velocidad.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, cierto! —recordó Caitlin, a tiempo, estirando sus brazos hacia el suelo.

Balanceando sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Caitlin creó un camino de hielo lo más largo que pudo delante de sí y, cuando Barry regresó corriendo, se deslizó sobre él para impulsarse y llegar aún más rápido hasta donde estaban los ladrones del banco subiéndose a una camioneta.

—Sabía que ustedes dos eran _trekkies_ —se quejó Cisco, por el intercomunicador. Barry pudo imaginárselo con la palma sobre la cara—. ¿Por qué no 'Halcón Milenario a la Velocidad de la Luz' o algo?

—Porque vimos Star Trek antenoche en el laboratorio —respondió Caitlin por el intercomunicador, con un resoplido.

—¡¿SIN MÍ?!

—¡Bastó una llamada de Gypsy para que no regresaras de Tierra-19 en dos días! Estábamos aburridos.

Barry, rodando los ojos ante la discusión, volvió a desarmar a los asaltantes, quienes habían extraído dos armas más de su camioneta. Usando un cable que tenían en la parte trasera del vehículo, los ató sin mayor violencia y los regresó a rastras hasta la entrada del banco, donde varios autos de policía ya estaban estacionados.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo Barry a Caitlin, haciéndose oír por sobre las sirenas, una vez que entregó a los asaltantes y el dinero a los policías.

—No hice nada —contestó Caitlin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero fue muy divertido.

—Ya sé que puedes manejar situaciones más peligrosas, pero tener práctica exterior que no involucre gente intentando matarnos es un alivio.

—Oh, no.

Barry se volteó al ver a Caitlin tensar los dientes y cambiar sus ojos de color bajo su máscara. Justo cuando pensó que algo andaba mal, se dio cuenta de que era simplemente porque el Detective Dave Pearson, con quien Caitlin acababa de tener una cita, había llegado junto a ellos. Siguiendo el ejemplo de protección de identidad de su amiga, Barry vibró su rostro.

—Gracias, Flash —dijo el hombre y, fijándose en Caitlin, añadió:—. Y…

—Frost —respondió Barry vibrando sus cuerdas vocales, para salvar a Caitlin de tener que usar su voz.

—¿Eres algo así como la Green Arrow de Central City?

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Caitlin, intentando colocar su antigua voz de Killer Frost.

El falsete grave que le salió resultó tan inesperado que a Barry se le escapó una risa ahogada. Caitlin le dio una patadita en el tobillo.

—Tú sabes: Arrow era un vigilante y un criminal… y, cuando murió, Green Arrow tomó su lugar redimiendo todos sus pecados —explicó Dave, encogiéndose de hombros y agitándose con cierta emoción. Barry arqueó una ceja. Nunca se habría imaginado que el tipo tenía una faceta _fanboy_ —. Hubo una criminal suelta hace casi dos años… Killer Frost, ¿verdad?

—Redimir los pecados de Killer Frost, que en paz descanse, es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo —contestó Caitlin, con el mismo sonsonete.

Caitlin evitó intercambiar una mirada con Barry, pero era bastante obvio que ella también estaba pensando en la ironía: el ex Arrow, Oliver Queen, seguía vivito y coleando, al igual que la ex Killer Frost.

—Ya perdimos nuestra mesa en el restaurant. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo de helado? —le preguntó Dave a Caitlin, cuyos ojos retornaron al café de la pura sorpresa—. Oh, vamos, Caitlin. Ambos recibimos la notificación del robo al mismo tiempo. Saliste corriendo y ni siquiera te molestaste en cambiarte el peinado al ponerte ese traje.

—Puedo… explicarlo —intentó Caitlin, sin mirarlo. Estaba más enfocada en disculparse silenciosamente con Barry por semejante torpeza.

—No tienes qué —la tranquilizó el policía, quien se volteó hacia Barry—. No te preocupes, hay una razón por la que llevan máscaras, lo entiendo. Sus identidades no son información relevante para mis reportes.

—Gracias, detective —dijo Barry, sin dejar de vibrar su rostro y sus cuerdas vocales.

Dave le ofreció la mano y Barry se la estrechó.

—Mira nada más: Flash —suspiró, dándole un golpecito al emblema en el pecho de Barry—. Espero que no seas guapo bajo esa máscara —agregó, en un susurro.

—Lamento interrumpir, Dave —rió Caitlin, tomando el brazo de Barry—. Pero sería bueno que Flash me sacara de aquí para poder cambiarme.

—Oh, sí, sí. Claro. Te veré en la entrada del restaurant.

—¿Estás seguro? —comenzó Caitlin, alzando manos para elaborar un poco de vapor blanco. El policía frunció el entrecejo al ver sus ojos cambiar de color otra vez—-. No sé si procesaste… pero soy una metahumana.

—¿Y? —Se encogió de hombros—. No es como que no estemos rodeados de ellos.

Habiendo hecho ese corto, pero poderoso comentario, Dave se giró y cruzó la calle.

—Vaya. Me agrada —le comentó Barry a Caitlin, pese a que admitir dicha verdad le dio náuseas—. Es genial, no tendrás que mentirle.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó Caitlin en cambio, preocupándose muy poco por lo que él mencionaba.

—Claro que no. Está con la CCPD. Nuestros policías son algo mejores que los de Star City en admitir que necesitan nuestra ayuda. No les conviene delatarnos —Barry sonrió al ver el alivio instantáneo en el rostro de ella, a través de la máscara—. Y dijo la verdad, no es exactamente un chismoso… aunque espero que sí esparza eso de que Killer Frost está muerta.

Sabiendo que le sería mucho más difícil dejarla ir con Dave si seguían hablando por más tiempo, Barry se aproximó a Caitlin y la transportó a súper velocidad al lugar donde ella le indicó que había dejado su ropa.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de una forma parecida y rutinaria: Barry y Cisco se turnaban para sacar a Caitlin a rondas, cosa de que aprendiera a sincronizarse con ambos, lo cual no resultó muy difícil.

Ese día en particular había sido un verdadero éxito, cuando unos trabajadores accionaron por accidente unos explosivos en un puente. Caitlin, superándose a sí misma, había logrado prevenir que el puente se cayera congelándolo casi por completo, dándoles tiempo a Barry y a Cisco de sacar a los pasajeros de la veintena de autos que estaban en el tráfico antes del accidente, la mayoría de los cuales se encontraban atrapados entre escombros o con las puertas trabadas.

Habiendo comprobado que todos los heridos estaban en ambulancias y de camino al hospital, Caitlin se retiró a su departamento para descansar, mientras que Cisco seguía a Barry de regreso a la CCPD.

—Vamos, Barry.

—Cisco, ya te lo dije: no hay nadie —respondió Barry, por enésima vez, bajando los pies de su escritorio.

—Oh, te conozco, mosco —insistió Cisco, señalándolo con un lápiz desde el viejo escritorio de Julian Albert—. Estás deprimido. No se-acabó-el-mundo deprimido como ya te he visto… pero ya no recuerdo el último viernes en la noche que saliste conmigo, porque últimamente siempre te vas del laboratorio a casa y de casa al laboratorio… ah, y no creas que no noté tu playlist de Dashboard Confessional.

Barry se apresuró a tocar la pantalla de su computadora para cerrar el iTunes.

—Cisco…

—Barry, no darte una segunda oportunidad en el amor me parece algo extremo. Ya dame detalles —lo instó él—. No te cierres, quizás te vendría bien un consejo.

—Já, ¿ _tú_ quieres aconsejarme? —bufó Barry, poniéndose de pie para ordenar unas carpetas en su archivador.

—Auch. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro —declaró Cisco, ofendido.

—Incluso si hubiera alguien, el estar deprimido significa que no está funcionando, que la chica en cuestión no me hace ningún caso o que está viendo a otro tipo —Si bien no podía contarle a Cisco nada, le había molestado que interpretara tan mal sus silencios. Habría dado un brazo porque su amigo pudiera leerle la mente o adivinara lo que pasaba, sin que él tuviera que faltarle el respeto a Caitlin—. De lo que menos querría hablar sería de eso.

Una vez que Cisco se rindió en lo de intentar indagar en la vida amorosa de Barry, Dave Pearson apareció con otro par de carpetas bajo el brazo.

—Allen, qué bueno que sigues aquí —comentó y, echándole una ojeada a Cisco, añadió: — Oh, hola.

Cisco, quién tenía la tapa del lápiz en la boca y estaba dibujando un bosquejo sobre el escritorio, le hizo un torpe gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué necesitas, Dave? —inquirió Barry. Desde que Caitlin salía con él que se le formaba una sonrisa algo exagerada cuando lo veía.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respondió, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio de Barry—. En privado —especificó, inclinando la cabeza hacia Cisco.

—Oh, claro. Lo siento —dijo Cisco, colocándose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta—. No he terminado contigo —gesticuló con los labios, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Barry alzó los ojos al techo, regresó a su silla y le solicitó al policía que tomara asiento frente a él.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Ya sé que tú eres Flash —disparó Dave, sin anestesia.

Barry se llevó una mano a la garganta e hizo como que se la rascaba, para poder tragar saliva sin que se le notara. No era como si pocas personas supieran su identidad, así que ese era un shock para el que estaba acostumbrado y que se sentía capaz de manejar sin mayores consecuencias.

—¿Qué? —rió, agarrándose el estómago—. ¿Me has visto? Apenas puedo levantar una mancuerna.

—Deja eso, Allen —se exasperó Dave—. Lo sé de buena fuente.

—¿'De buena fuente'?

Dave consultó su reloj y repartió miradas nerviosas por la habitación, como si Barry lo estuviera haciendo perder valioso tiempo.

—Caitlin —dijo, cuadrando los hombros—. ¿Quién más?

—¿Qué? —inquirió Barry, negándose a creerlo—. Caitlin jamás, jamás te diría eso.

—Gracias por confirmarlo —Dave hizo un pequeño guiño al ver a Barry caer en la cuenta de su error, frotándose la frente con la palma—. No tuvo que hacerlo… cuando continuamos con nuestra cita, esperaba que se sintiera en la libertad de contarme cómo era trabajar con Flash. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando, en lugar de eso, no habló de otra cosa que de su buen amigo Barry Allen —Pese a la preocupación, las comisuras de los labios de Barry se extendieron al máximo, como jaladas por hilos—. No hace falta ser un genio para unir esas piezas.

Barry, preocupado de que se avecinara una negociación, se sentó bien derecho en su silla para no lucir intimidado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

—Tu ayuda —respondió el policía, dejando las tres carpetas que llevaba sobre el escritorio entre ellos y deslizándolas hacia Barry—. Tres casos que no llegué a resolver en Coast City.

—¿Debo asumir que, si digo que no, les dirás a todos quién soy?

Barry se sintió horrible por estar deseando contarle ese supuesto chantaje a Caitlin cuanto antes.

—¿Qué? No seas ridículo. Ya te lo dije: no me importa quién sea Flash —explicó, entre susurros—. Esto no es un 'si no me ayudas, les diré a todos que eres Flash', es un 'sé que puedes ayudarme porque eres Flash'.

Barry arqueó las cejas y entornó los ojos, fastidiado por las dos posibles situaciones: Si Dave estaba coaccionándolo, podía sentirse libre de odiarlo. Pero, si no, entonces no tenía ninguna razón para que no le cayera bien y eso, inmaduro como sonaba, le resultaba intolerable.

—No te preocupes. Sólo soy nuevo y observador, no tengo malas intenciones —continuó Dave, animadamente, sin renunciar a la misión de ganarse la confianza de Barry—. Las personas que constantemente los rodean ya están muy acostumbrados a ustedes como para siquiera imaginarlo, pero yo crecí con los cómics de Jay Garrick y sé una cosa o dos sobre superhéroes.

—¿Los cómics de Jay Garrick? —inquirió Barry, contrayendo la cara por la sorpresa.

—Sí —Dave agitó los puños como un niño—. Creí que te llamabas 'Flash' en honor a él.

Barry se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras decidía si expresar o no su sorpresa. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción _geek_ de Dave si llegaba a enterarse de que Jay Garrick existía en otra tierra.

—Justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse más raras… —comentó finalmente.

—Estoy seguro de que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero si crees que intento vengarme porque las cosas no fueron bien entre Caitlin y yo…

Barry, quien se iba a parar de su silla para tomar su abrigo y librarse de su colega, se detuvo en seco.

—Para —le indicó a Dave, con una palma en alto—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que las cosas no fueron bien entre Caitlin y tú? Creí que ustedes seguían saliendo.

—¿Qué? Nunca tuvimos una segunda cita —aclaró Dave, confuso—. Le dije que me parecía que tenía asuntos que resolver, y que tal vez era mejor si no la volvía a llamar. No es como que ande buscando algo serio, pero claramente ella venía con mucho equipaje.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Barry se puso algo defensivo, al imaginarse a Dave como un idiota al que no le gustaba salir con viudas. Más le valía cuidar mucho lo que diría a continuación.

—Wow, veo que aún no los resuelve —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —repitió Barry, comenzando a enfadarse.

—Quizás no debería…

—¡Dave!

—¿Quién lo diría? No eres rápido para todo —se sorprendió este, ante lo cual Barry alzó los ojos al techo. Definitivamente, el tipo le caía mejor cuando era callado—. Allen, una chica sólo habla tanto de ti cuando eres su hermano (N/A: lololol no me aguanté XD) o cuando está… no lo sé, ¿nunca has pensado que tal vez le gustes?

Barry dejó caer la expresión de su rostro por dos milisegundos, frenándose a tiempo de mostrar semejante vulnerabilidad frente a un extraño.

—Estoy seguro de que también habló bastante de Cisco —musitó, malhumorado.

—¿Vibe? Sí, lo hizo —confirmó Dave. Barry intentó no rechinar los dientes al darse cuenta de que el secreto de los tres ya estaba completamente fuera de STAR Labs—. Pero él sería el hermano, en este caso.

Dave esbozó otra sonrisa deductiva que volvió a despertar en Barry una necesidad de amenazarlo con encerrarlo en la tubería del acelerador de partículas. Parecía ser honesto en sus declaraciones, pero experiencias pasadas le estaban dificultando creerse esta amabilidad tan repentina… o, simplemente, Dave le estaba sugiriendo algo con lo que no quería ilusionarse

—Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia —concluyó Dave, al ver que ya se estaban desviando del tema.

—No, no lo es —concordó el forense, ahora sí logrando llegar hasta su perchero para tomar su abrigo y su maletín—. Debo irme. Te veo el lunes.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—Sí, te ayudaré —Barry atravesó el pasillo lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas—. Ahora cállate —agregó en voz baja, una vez que estuvo lo bastante lejos.

Barry no se puso a correr a súper velocidad hasta que estuvo fuera de su laboratorio. Se sintió algo mal por haber abandonado a Cisco, pero no quería ser arrastrado a ningún tipo de situación social esa noche.

Cuando se dispuso a virar por la esquina que de inmediato lo encontraba con la calle de su departamento, vio las luces y los edificios encogerse y desaparecer, como si el espacio fuera una hoja que acababan de doblar en dos. Al detenerse en seco, se encontró a sí mismo de pie frente a STAR Labs. Su chaqueta se había prendido fuego y tuvo que arrojarla al piso, donde acabó de consumirse.

Resignado, se llevó los dedos a las sienes y dio un malhumorado suspiro.

—¿Esto alguna vez parará? —preguntó al aire, como esperando que la fuerza de la velocidad le contestara. Esta vez, sin ninguna necesidad de esforzarse o verla, supo de inmediato que Caitlin había retornado al edificio para seguir entrenando, pese a que Barry y Cisco le insistieron con que necesitaba dormir—. Por Dios, si será cabeza dura…

Barry corrió hacia el interior y se detuvo unos metros antes de la puerta del cuarto de velocidad, para que Caitlin oyera sus pasos y no se asustara.

—Hey —la saludó Barry, al asomarse hacia el interior.

Caitlin se retrajo al agitar la mano con la que acababa de golpear el saco de boxeo, como si le avergonzara que él la hubiera descubierto entrenando sola.

—Es viernes en la noche, boxeadora. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, llegando frente a ella.

—Recuerdo a Henry llamándote así —comentó Caitlin, en respuesta—. "Boxeador".

—Sí —Barry asintió con un suspiro, complacido de que captara la referencia—. Y así y todo sigo recibiendo palizas… desearía que Eddie siguiera por aquí para entrenarnos en combate básico a los tres.

—Bueno, si no progresamos… Cisco y yo siempre podemos pasar unas semanas en Star City.

—¿Con Oliver? ¿Estás loca? Eso es como el campamento militar —Riendo, Barry se aproximó hacia Caitlin y, colocándose innecesariamente cerca, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos por detrás—. Con todo tu cuerpo, ¿recuerdas? Este —Le enderezó las caderas con un lento y prolongado tirón— es tu centro, y tus golpes —Posó su mejilla contra la suya y sonrió para sí mismo cuando la oyó contener la respiración y la sintió tensarse. Por más que intentó alejarlas, las sospechas de Dave resonaban en su mente. A continuación, tomó una de sus muñecas y la llevó hasta sus costillas— salen del interior…

Caitlin se giró sorpresivamente y Barry llegó, apenas, a frenar un puñetazo dirigido a su estómago a tiempo.

—Creí que habíamos dicho 'sin poderes' —protestó, cuando Barry también frenó el golpe que ella intentó dar con su otra mano.

—Tú hiciste trampa primero —la acusó Barry y, como ya había sospechado, ella puso cara de incomprensión—. La semana pasada.

—No, no los usé.

—Oh, sí. Sí lo hiciste —Él jaló de la muñeca de ella y la alzó a la altura de su vista—. No te diste cuenta, pero fue justo después de que dije que tenías el impulso de un hámster y que ni siquiera estabas intentando —Caitlin frunció el entrecejo ante el recuerdo—. Tu mano estaba congelada en sólido, así fue como rompiste mi nariz… pero, por más contento que esté de que hayas aprendido Puño de Hielo y ya seas un Pokémon de alto nivel —Se cortó luego de su propia broma, contagiado por la risa de ella— te debo una disculpa.

—Barry, estaba bromeando con lo de Star City. No te tienes que disculpar…

—Ya sé. Es sólo que no quiero que pienses que tienes que ser una guerrera o algo… sólo me pone algo ansioso que alguien pueda tomarte por sorpresa. Los ataques a distancia son lo tuyo.

Barry, como tantas incontables veces, tuvo que verla alejándose de él con una expresión de tedio.

—Ya es suficiente —impuso Caitlin, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

"Uh oh" pensó Barry.

—Siempre he sido amable contigo —le recordó, haciéndose el santo tarado—. Somos amigos.

—No como ahora —insistió Caitlin—. Estás demasiado atento e incluso condescendiente.

—Te enfadé lo suficiente como para que usaras tus poderes. Disculparme es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tan tarde?

Barry sabía que explicar u omitir el cómo sabía que Caitlin estaba en el laboratorio sería igual de extraño pero, ya que lo primero le significaba exponerse respecto a los sentimientos que ya había negado esa mañana, optó por decir una verdad parcial.

—Quería ver… cómo estabas —balbuceó, arrugando el ceño casi involuntariamente ante su pobre excusa.

—¿Ves? Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero —continuó Caitlin, descruzándose de brazos y golpeándose los muslos con las palmas—. ¿Por qué de pronto aparecieron tantas atenciones y consideraciones?

—Lo hago porque quiero.

—Eso no es suficiente.

Barry, contra todo pensamiento racional en su mente, sintió un ligero fuego en la boca del estómago, que reconoció como creciente ira. O sea, no sólo había tenido que tomarse bien el que Caitlin lo rechazara en dos ocasiones y verla salir con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo sino que, ahora que casi había llegado a la aceptación y las cosas comenzaban a sentirse un poco como antes, ella se empecinaba en volver a complicarlo todo.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hago? —disparó Barry, preparado para que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que tanto temía—. Digo, si te inquieta, es porque tienes alguna teoría.

—Te sientes culpable por Flashpoint —aventuró Caitlin—. Estás intentando arreglar nuestra amistad y poniéndome un poco incómoda en el proceso, porque no es natural… incluso llegaste a pensar que estabas enamorado de mí —añadió, con un bufido—. No necesito esa clase de protección: puedo cuidarme a mí misma.

"¿Es en serio?" pensó Barry, enojado. Sabiendo que se pondría a gritar si respondía de inmediato, ganó tiempo frotándose las sienes con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Así es cómo crees que opera mi afecto por las personas? ¿Qué sólo estoy ahí cuando siento que les debo algo? —inquirió, entre risas de frustración—. Caitlin, me has visto salir disparado en un traje rojo prácticamente cada día desde que nos conocemos para salvar a gente cuyos nombres desconozco y, aún así, ¿sospechas que tengo razones de fondo para ayudar a mis propios amigos?

—Whoa. Eso no es lo que quise decir —lo paró Caitlin, ambas manos delante de sí.

—No, tienes razón: tal vez no quisiste hacer ese tipo de generalización —Barry se tomó un descanso de cinco segundos para decidir qué decir a continuación. Se llevó ambas manos a la coronilla y se despeinó el cabello, que le quedó apuntando en diferentes direcciones—. Es mi afecto hacia a ti, específicamente, el que no te tomas en serio y no puedo entender por qué.

—¡Soy yo la que no puede entender que todo este 'afecto' surgiera ahora! ¿Qué pasa, Barry? ¿Hay algo mal conmigo que no sepa?

—¡No! No…

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—No es que no seas capaz de cuidarte sola. Soy yo quien se preocupa demasiado.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti!

Barry se sintió como un completo idiota y se enfadó aún más con Caitlin cuando la vio llevarse las manos a la cintura y darse una pequeña vuelta en su lugar, mordiéndose el labio con desaprobación. De pronto lucía muy obvio que su intención había sido sonsacarle la verdad desde que esa discusión había comenzado.

—Ahí lo tienes. Lo quieras creer o no, eso es real —continuó, ignorando la sacudida de cabeza que la aludida dio—. Mentí cuando dije que no. Mentí porque, por más egoísta que me hayas visto ser en el pasado, no quiero ser egoísta contigo. No puedo —Decidido, acortó casi toda su distancia con Caitlin y le sostuvo la mirada hacia abajo. El único espacio entre ellos que quedaba era la diferencia entre sus alturas, muy considerable cuando ella no llevaba tacones altos—. ¿Que si me siento culpable? Sí. ¿Es la única razón por la que hago todo esto? No. ¿Que si me siento mal por no haber sido un buen amigo para ti y haber permitido que te transformaras en Killer Frost? Rayos, es lo único en lo que pienso… pero ahora tienes todo para comenzar de nuevo y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte con eso, para estar ahí para ti. Las razones no importan, pero tengo muchas para enumerar: me inspiras porque por más rota que dices estar, no te rindes y, cada vez que entras a una habitación, es como si trajeras una luz contigo. Una luz que derrotó una oscuridad de la que, si te soy sincero, creí que jamás te recuperaríamos… No estoy buscando ninguna ganancia personal, no quiero nada de ti, excepto tu compañía… y, si crees que pienso que te merezco o que tengo alguna oportunidad, es que no me has visto crecer —A Barry se le formó un nudo en la garganta al decir eso porque, por más desinteresado que fuera todo lo que había hecho, no valía nada—. Y eso sí duele.

—Barry —comenzó Caitlin, en un tono menos duro y más precavido—. Somos compañeros. Más recientemente, somos compañeros en el campo. No quiero ser parte de una dinámica en que, llegado un momento, me elijas a mí por sobre otros.

—He cambiado…

—Tal vez, pero estás intentando irte al otro extremo de la balanza y eso no es posible —Su amiga agitó los brazos, como si la conversación la estuviera frustrando mucho—. No puedes ser desinteresado con los que amas y con el mundo al mismo tiempo, Barry. Nunca has podido.

"Ese no es tu problema, es mío" quiso decirle Barry, hasta la coronilla de tanta benevolencia. Lo peor es que el gran 'pero' de la pelea era una situación todavía hipotética. Caitlin no le estaba dando ni siquiera una oportunidad.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Barry, con sus primeros dejos de enojo real en la voz—. ¿Que uno de los dos deje el equipo o qué?

—¡No, sólo quiero que te replantees esos sentimientos tuyos y te des cuenta de que sólo me ves como algo que quieres reparar! ¡Mírate! —vociferó Caitlin, dándole a Barry la impresión de que se estaban acercando a terreno un poco más personal y peligroso—. ¿No deberías estar siquiera un poco molesto conmigo por jugar con tus emociones?

—Caitlin, con todo respeto, casi vomitaste cuando me declaré —le recordó el, amablemente—. No jugaste con mis emociones, porque no tenías idea de que dichas emociones existían. Y, la última vez que vi, se necesitaban al menos dos personas para tener sexo. Deja de demonizarte, porque eso es lo que haces en respuesta a la gente preocupándose por ti.

—¡Y todos ustedes tienen que dejar de idealizarme y justificarme! —Caitlin alzó un poco más la voz al ver a Barry llevarse las manos a la cara y contar hasta diez—. Con toda esta amabilidad… sólo me haces sentir peor.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga para que tú te sientas mejor? ¿Que te odie? ¿Que deje la habitación cuando entras? ¿Qué te fuerce a quererme? O, no lo sé, ¿que te pregunte por qué sigues actuando como si fueras a salir con Dave de nuevo?

Fue en ese momento en que Barry supo que había sido muy pronto para usar ese recurso. La forma en que Caitlin entornó los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cintura y tensó la boca hizo que su sistema nervioso simpático se alistara para la huida.

—¿Hablaste con Dave de mí? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras de una forma más terrorífica que cualquier grito.

—Sí, y me dijo cómo te pidió que no lo volvieras a llamar… Cait —El recuerdo de ella pidiéndole que no la llamara así seguía fresco en su memoria, pero el apodo era necesario para el tono dulce que quería emplear—. Dave no debió decirme lo que me dijo, pero no necesitaba su testimonio para sospechar que sientes algo por mí. Si lo sientes, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

Esta vez fue Caitlin quien se llevó las manos a la cara demasiado rápido. Barry no pudo distinguir si se había enjugado un par de lágrimas o no.

—Sólo quiero que me dejes sola —siseó ella, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo.

Barry pudo sentir la vena de su frente hinchándose. Esa última y sencilla frase era la que había colmado el vaso de su paciencia. Había hecho todo, absolutamente todo, y aun así terminado con corazón, sistema límbico y cualquier parte relacionada con las emociones pisoteada.

—¡Perfecto! —concluyó Barry, dando un aplauso al aire. Caitlin levantó la vista ante la discordante respuesta—. No te quiero en el campo conmigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Caitlin, con una risotada.

—Ya me oíste. De ahora en adelante, sólo saldrás con Cisco. No te quiero allá afuera conmigo.

—Cuando dije que quería que me dejaras sola, me refería a las atenciones…

—¡BUENO, NO PUEDO SEPARAR AMBAS COSAS! —espetó, dejando un eco resonando en el cuarto de velocidad al dejar salir gran parte de la rabia—. ¡TE AMO AQUÍ, TE AMO ALLÁ… TE AMO! ¡NO PUEDO APAGARLO EN NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA!

Barry sintió un ridículo impulso de reír ante esa última frase porque, si pensaba en la fuerza de la velocidad, había un aspecto literal e lo de 'no poder apagar' sus sentimientos, que estaban directamente conectados a sus poderes ahora.

—Sabía que estabas enfadado conmigo —suspiró Caitlin, llevándose una mano al pecho. Barry formó un puño con la suya, porque sintió un terrible impulso de hacer lo mismo—. Sabía que eventualmente arruinarías todo.

—Yo no arruiné nada, Caitlin. Tú lo hiciste —declaró Barry, atragantado y forzándose a no llorar—. Por no hacerte cargo de tus acciones, tus palabras y, no conforme con eso, por presionarme a ser un imbécil contigo.

Lo inesperada de la cachetada que recibió en la mejilla le indicó que no se la había ganado por una de las cosas que había dicho, sino por insistir en amar y creer en alguien que no creía en sí misma.

Barry, preocupado e ignorando el ardor en su mejilla, observó a Caitlin sacudir la cabeza y cerrar los ojos insistentemente para que regresaran a su color.

Estaba furiosa.

—¡No has cambiado en nada! —gritó, aproximándose hacia la salida—. ¡Sigues siendo un cínico y un egocéntrico!

—¡Y yo recientemente descubrí que eres difícil y convenientemente indecisa! —gritó Barry, agitando los brazos hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—¡Cállate!

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

En cuanto Caitlin salió dando un portazo, Barry se giró hacia la mesa más cercana y le dio una descomunal patada, enviando todo el equipo al suelo. Sin sentirse mejor, dio un furioso grito al vacío del cuarto de velocidad.

Dio un respingo al oír la puerta abrirse de nuevo y se apresuró a recoger la computadora que había tirado, pero se detuvo al ver que era Caitlin quien acababa de volver a entrar.

Barry la contempló sorprendido, pero no menos enojado.

—¿Terminamos? —preguntó ella, jadeando y aproximándose a lentos traspiés.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió él, de muy mal modo.

—¿De gritar?

Barry, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, para asegurarse de ofrecer una respuesta afirmativa.

—Yo sí.

—También yo.

Barry percibió cómo la tensión entre ellos densificaba el aire, haciéndoles aún más difícil recuperar el aliento que habían perdido discutiendo. Como él había adelantado una pierna al mismo tiempo que veía a Caitlin impulsarse hacia adelante, no se podía establecer un veredicto respecto a quién había empezado en esa ocasión. Tal vez él había usado su súper velocidad, tal vez Caitlin había cruzado ese espacio a zancadas, no lo sabía… lo único que importaba y que merecía su concentración era la desesperación con la que se reunieron a mitad de camino, se entrelazaron en un abrazo y estrellaron sus labios contra los del otro.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, sin separar ni su frente ni sus labios de los de Barry, y llevando su mano a la mejilla que había abofeteado.

—No, yo lo siento —contrapuso Barry, con el corazón casi escapándosele por la boca. La abrazó fuerte por la cintura, temeroso de que volviera a cambiar de opinión.

—Nunca había abofeteado a nadie…

—Shhh.

Barry abrió sus labios para tener completo acceso a la boca de ella y así impedirle el siquiera intentar interrumpir ese momento otra vez. Percibió la electricidad surcando su cuerpo y temió producir un shock pero, al abrir los ojos, notó que la estática se asentaba alrededor de ellos pacíficamente.

—Eso no pasó la primera vez —jadeó Caitlin, cuando Barry la sentó sobre la mesa vacía que había pateado y se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

—Es sólo la fuerza de la velocidad…

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Caitlin, con la mano enterrada en el pelo Barry, se recostó de espaldas en la mesa y jaló de él para que se le uniera. Ella se rió contra su boca cuando lo oyó golpearse en la rodilla al intentar subirse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acariciándole la espalda con una mano y la nuca con la otra cuando él se posó sobre ella con delicadeza.

—Nunca he estado mejor —gimió él, ignorando el dolor y trazando una línea de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello.

De reojo, vio que Caitlin estaba sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y volvió a posicionar su cara la altura de la suya.

—Ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo —comentó, algo atontado ante ese leve instante de reflexión.

—Esta sonrisa siempre ha estado aquí —respondió ella, señalándose la boca.

—No la conocía.

—Eso es porque apenas estás poniendo atención.

Barry entrecerró los ojos para dar signos de curiosidad, porque un '¿cuánto llevo sin poner atención?' le estaba sonando muy invasivo para el momento, y no sabía si Caitlin estaba lista para dar esa clase de respuesta o si él lo estaba para oírla. Haciendo uso involuntario de su pensar rápido, Barry hizo una fugaz, pero profunda retrospección de todos esos años como compañeros. El contenido le resultó abrumador: Caitlin mirándolo cuando él no estaba mirando, Caitlin defendiéndolo y siempre viendo lo mejor de él, Caitlin salvándole la vida, Caitlin prolongando abrazos con él un poco más que con los demás, Caitlin sonriendo para sí misma luego de que él le hiciera algún cumplido, Caitlin asistiendo al Día de Flash, una celebración que debió haber conmemorado a su difunto esposo y no a él.

… rayos, Caitlin diciéndole que tenía que superar a Ronnie y encontrar a alguien nuevo.

Un abrasador calor se extendió por su estómago ante la realización, como los restos del golpe de una bala de cañón, junto con la necesidad de darle un remezón a su yo del pasado.

¿Era posible que…?

—Cait —susurró, con la voz quebrada de sentir demasiado, pegando su frente a la de ella. Caitlin alzó las cejas en respuesta su nombre y sonrió de nuevo. Aunque era posible que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se inclinó a pensar que leer su expresión era suficiente. Ella siempre sabía—. De verdad… _de verdad_ te amo.

—Te creo —dijo ella, después de una pequeña pausa, trazando circulitos en las mejillas de Barry con sus pulgares.

Barry se paralizó en su sitio cuando ella alzó la cabeza unos centímetros de la superficie de la mesa y lo besó de nuevo. Al igual que la primera vez que ella había tomado la iniciativa, sentía que nada nunca lo prepararía para ella iniciando el contacto físico.

—¿Estoy fría? —inquirió Caitlin, cuando a Barry se le cortó la respiración.

—Para nada —contestó él, agitado, metiendo una mano por debajo de su camiseta. Su espalda estaba incluso más cálida que la mano de Barry.

Desde hacía un tiempo, él había comenzado a sospechar algo muy agradable, basándose en cómo la había salvado de la congelación en su departamento, pero ya se lo explicaría más tarde.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Caitlin, arqueándose.

—¿Qué? —rió Barry, deteniendo la mano que tenía en el borde de su pantalón y mordiéndole el labio inferior—. No he hecho nada todavía.

—No, Barry…

Barry alzó la vista cuando Caitlin le cubrió la boca con la palma y lo separó de ella. Tenía la cabeza estirada hacia la puerta.

—Oh, Dios —concordó Barry, al ver que no estaban solos en el cuarto de velocidad.

—Creo que esa es mi línea —intervino Cisco, estupefacto, sosteniendo su tazón de Star Wars en un ángulo extraño y con una gran posa de café a sus pies.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Gente! Lamento infinitamente la tardanza.**

 **Como ya les adelantaba, este es el capítulo final de esta historia. En general, me gusta mantener las cosas precisas y concisas, ya que estirar el chicle tiende a arruinar algo que en principio disfrutábamos.**

 **Como ya vieron, mientras se me ocurrían ideas para esto, subí un one-shot. Tengo intenciones de seguir escribiendo fanfics así que, si por alguna bizarra razón les sigue gustando mi narrativa después de este último capítulo, no se preocupen.**

 **Como siempre, les dejo las canciones que me acompañaron mientras escribía el capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Careful - Michelle Featherstone (Caitlin)**

 **Signal Fire - Snow Patrol (Barry)**

 **Hunger - Ross Copperman (Barry & Caitlin)**

* * *

—¿Estás despierto?

—Ahora sí lo estoy —gruñó Barry, abriendo los ojos y sacando su celular de debajo de la almohada para ver la hora: Las cinco de la mañana—. Hoy no trabajo hasta las nueve. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estás en mi lado —respondió Caitlin, de costado, echando los labios hacia atrás en una mueca de culpa.

—¿Qué?

—En mi lado de la cama. Necesito que cambiemos.

—Caitlin, llevas cuatro horas durmiendo ahí.

—Y las dormí mal porque me daba vergüenza decírtelo.

Barry dio una adormilada risita y estiró débilmente el cuello para besarla.

—Eres adorable —murmuró, dándole un topón en los labios con cada sílaba—, pero no voy a cambiar.

—¿Qué? —se indignó Caitlin—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es absurdo. Tu cama debería funcionar igual de bien en los dos lados.

Pese a la oscuridad circundante, Barry notó que Caitlin intentó enseñarle una expresión de enojo sin mucho éxito. Gateando sobre el colchón, llegó hasta él y se acostó boca abajo sobre su cuerpo.

—Problema solucionado —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Barry y apoyando el mentón sobre ellos.

—Sabía que harías eso —rió él, levantando la frazada para cubrirlos a ambos y abrazándola por debajo de ella.

—Eres un novio muy manipulador.

—¿QUÉ?

Barry abrió la boca y se la cubrió con una palma tan femenina y escandalosamente que Caitlin comenzó a reírse.

—Estoy segura de que te han llamado cosas peores —comentó ella, sorprendida.

—Oh, no me importa si soy manipulador, horrible o el mejor del mundo —aclaró Barry, con una sonrisa imposible para esas horas de la madrugada—. Dijiste que soy tu novio y ahora no lo puedes retirar.

—No soy dramática con las etiquetas, si eso pensaste —Caitlin subió un poco su cuerpo y acomodó el costado de su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Barry—. Claro que eres mi novio. Te quedas en mi departamento, yo me quedo en el tuyo…

—…comemos juntos, dormimos juntos, nos levantamos juntos, nos vamos al trabajo juntos… —Barry volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca con fingido horror y sonrió al sentir a Caitlin reírse contra su cuello—. Oooooh, nooooo. Apenas llevamos cuatro días juntos y ya somos una pareja simbiótica e insoportable.

—No, sólo somos una pareja que lleva cuatro días juntos.

Barry giró su cabeza para presionar sus labios contra la frente de Caitlin y cerró los ojos ante el contacto, teniendo nuevamente esa sensación mixta entre la comodidad de lo familiar y lo potente de lo nuevo.

—¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó.

—Muy feliz —afirmó ella, apretando un poco su abrazo para enfatizarlo—. Y estaba exagerando… nunca he dormido mejor desde que estás aquí.

—Entonces me despertaste por nada —Barry rió cuando ella lo golpeó en el hombro opuesto con la palma—. Estaría enfadado si no hubiera cumplido una semana sin pesadillas.

—¿Todavía tenías pesadillas, eh?

—Al menos tres veces a la semana… pero no esta. ¿Qué hay de las tuyas?

—Ninguna desde que tenemos la máquina.

—Oh —Barry agitó la cabeza con fingida tristeza—. Entonces no soy yo lo que te ayuda a dormir mejor.

—¿Sobre qué crees que eran algunas de mis pesadillas? Estás a salvo de mí ahora.

—Estoy a salvo _contigo_.

Caitin levantó la cabeza y descansó su frente contra la de él. Barry no podía elegir una interacción favorita entre ellos, pero adoraba esta en particular. Años de construir confianza les permitía sostener contactos visuales que podían durar horas sin tornarse incómodos.

—Y te necesito —añadió—. Eres mi segundo páncreas… No te rías de mí, no te rías de mí —rió él mismo, al ver a Caitlin con las mejillas infladas y pequeños sonidos de risa saliendo de su boca cerrada—. Creí que apreciarías el chiste médico.

—Eres tan emo —dijo ella, trazando líneas entre una y otra peca en el pecho de Barry con su dedo.

—Nunca podría ser emo contigo. (N/A: LALALA XDDD).

—Yo tampoco. Nunca pensé que volvería a reír tanto.

—¿Podrías colocar en mi muro de Facebook cuánto te hago reír, para que lo vean mis ex compañeros de secundaria?

—Okay, ¿debería colocarme una _selfie_ frente al espejo, en la que enseñe el escote, como foto de perfil?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Adoro la que tienes, con las gafas de laboratorio y ese traje de astronauta.

—No es de astronauta, era para emergencias biológicas. Y apenas puedes ver mi cara.

—Bueno, piénsalo de esta forma: no corres el riesgo de que a tus contactos les aparezca 'etiquetar a Caitlin Snow' si cliquean en una foto de Frost en su inicio de Facebook.

Barry sonrió al oírla explotar en otra carcajada bajita. Era verdad que últimamente nada le parecía tan serio o grave, junto con otras cosas que todavía se guardaba para no abrumarla. Esta faceta juguetona era sólo uno de muchos otros aspectos de sí mismo que Caitlin hacía, de algún modo, mejores.

—¿Has hablado con Cisco? —preguntó Barry, trazando circulitos en el hombro de Caitlin con su dedo.

—No —contestó ella—. Su teléfono está muerto. De seguro sigue en Tierra-19.

Barry había intentado ignorar el pequeño escozor que le causaba recordar la última vez que habían visto a Cisco porque, por primera vez, sentía que tenía derecho a disfrutar de su felicidad sin sentirse culpable de nada. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

 **4 DÍAS ANTES…**

— _¡Sabía que estaban actuando raro desde hacía días! —bramó Cisco, contemplando a sus amigos separándose el uno del otro y poniéndose de pie—. No voy a preguntar, '¿qué están haciendo?' porque eso es bastante obvio. Nada de lo que se me viene a la mente alcanza a abarcar todo lo que quiero saber, así que aquí les va un genérico '¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?'_

 _Caitlin fue la primera en adelantarse hasta él, arreglándose disimuladamente la parte trasera de la camiseta de STAR Labs._

— _Cisco, escúchame —comenzó, colocando una mano en cada hombro de su amigo—. Esto va a ser muy difícil de procesar…_

— _Oh, ¿tú crees? —espetó él, sarcástico._

— _Barry y yo… sólo pasó…_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con 'sólo pasó'?_

—' _Conectamos' —Caitlin se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta la frente al hacer las comillas con los dedos—. Creímos que sería algo de una sola vez, pero..._

— _¿'Algo de una sola vez'? ¡¿Esto ya ha pasado antes?!_

— _Hace varias semanas, pero…_

— _Dios santo, esto es como Chandler y Monica otra vez…_

 _Cisco se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quedó contemplando el vacío. Barry, quien temerosamente había permanecido un poco más atrás, se acercó unos pasos._

— _Cisco… —intentó._

— _¡Tú ni me hables! —espetó, estirando una mano. Barry esquivó la vibración que le envió a través de su mano y esta dañó una parte de la estructura del cuarto de velocidad. Tanto el afectado como Caitlin ignoraron el hecho, porque era obvio que Cisco pretendía fallar—. ¿Es en serio, Barry? ¿Caitlin? ¡Con todas las chicas que hay en la ciudad, en el mundo, en el Multiverso! ¡¿Nuestra amiga?!_

— _Esto no es una cosa de elección —continuó Barry, tomando la mano de Caitlin y ofreciéndole una amorosa sonrisa rápida antes de volver a mirar a Cisco—. Estoy enamorado._

— _Sí, claro. ¿Esperas que me crea eso, cuando hace sólo un año seguías colgado de Iris? —Barry se llevó las manos a la nuca y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, como rogándole a Cisco que no se fuera en esa dirección— ¿Recuerdas a Iris, Barry? Porque yo sí: estabas comprometido con ella. Nos pasamos un año entero intentando salvar su vida y, si bien me alegro de que lo hayamos logrado, te recuerdo bastante poco enfocado en nosotros. Mi hermano murió y lo que le pasò a Caitlin…_

— _¡Estoy bien ahora, Cisco! —exclamó ella, cuidando de interponerse entre él y Barry—. Por favor, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…_

— _No, Caitlin, déjalo. Parece que tiene bastante reprimido —intervino este último, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia._

 _Caitlin estiró ambos brazos, al sentir a Barry intentar moverla de en medio para hablar con Cisco._

— _No tengo nada reprimido, pero no esperes que me entere de esto con una sonrisa dados tus antecedentes —continuó Cisco, permitiéndole a Caitlin que le bajara el acusador brazo que tenía alzado hacia Barry—. Caitlin ya ha pasado por suficientes cosas como para que llegues tú, la ilusiones y, en cuanto Iris vuelva a poner un pie en Central City, la dejes._

— _Creo que la única calificada para tomar mis decisiones soy yo —terció Caitlin, fríamente—. Y no tienes idea cuán difícil ha sido esta decisión en particular. Antes de esa noche y de que construyeras la máquina, me torturaba preguntándome si alguna vez podría estar con Barry sin matarlo…_

— _¿En serio? —interrumpió Barry, gratamente sorprendido._

 _Caitlin lo ignoró olímpicamente._

— _También estaba aterrada de afectar nuestra dinámica como equipo y … un millón de cosas más —continuó Caitlin, con una interrupción abrupta lo suficientemente obvia para notar que había omitido algo—. Y he sido egoísta y horrible con Barry mientras intentaba ocultar esto… pero no puedo seguir mintiéndome. Quiero estar con él —Al decir eso, intercambió una rápida mirada con Barry, ya que eso era algo que no había tenido tiempo de confirmarle—. Lamento que esto te incomode, pero te vas a tener que a acostumbrar._

 _Cisco retrocedió con una expresión derrotada, esa de quien sabe que no tiene la razón._

— _Voy a necesitar algún tiempo para eso —finalizó, abandonando el cuarto de velocidad a zancadas._

 **AHORA**

Aunque Barry sabía que la opinión de Caitlin era la única que debía importarle, el que la primera reacción de la gente ante sus sentimientos fuera de duda lo hería profundamente. Había estado posponiendo el compartir con ella su vínculo con la Fuerza de la Velocidad desde su primera vez juntos, porque no podía encontrar el momento perfecto para explicárselo y todo le gritaba que esperara un poco más que cuatro días de relación. Barry tenía la extraña impresión de que era una especie de sentencia más que una prueba de amor, una forma de decir 'la fuerza de la velocidad cree que somos el uno para el otro'. No era que no confiara en Caitlin pero, considerando el proceso que ella tuvo que pasar para aceptar esta nueva relación, todavía tenía miedo de decir o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera asustarla.

—Se le va a pasar —lo consoló Caitlin, frotándole el costado del pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Sólo se siente algo desplazado.

—¿Por qué está más enojado conmigo que contigo? —inquirió Barry, escuchando un silencio que se prolongó por varios segundos—. ¿Cait?

—No te va a gustar mi respuesta.

—Dime.

—Porque cruzaste una línea —Caitlin levantó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en su clavícula para mirarlo—. Barry, no soy la única que perdió a Ronnie. Él era su mejor amigo y ahora tú lo eres… pero supongo que, para Cisco, todavía había una cosa que Ronnie y tú no tenían en común, que le impedía sentir que lo estabas reemplazando… y eso era yo —Hizo una extensa pausa para examinar el rostro de Barry—. Debe sentir que cambiaste la particularidad de nuestra dinámica.

Barry se sintió de una forma en que no quería sentirse, pero le fue inevitable: Ese fastidio de no ser el primer amor ni la primera opción de nadie.

—¿Ves? Esto sólo te hirió —se lamentó Caitlin.

—No estoy herido —se defendió Barry, con un casi puchero formado en la boca.

—Barry —Ella volvió a acomodarse sobre él y llenó su mejilla de ruidosos besos, logrando sacarle una leve risita—. Si Cisco tiene miedo de que me lastimes, es porque sabe que tú y yo jamás nos juntaríamos si no fuéramos en serio.

—No me gusta que la gente dude de mi seriedad… Digo, Cisco se enfadó tanto con nosotros que hizo otro viaje interdimensional. Joe me ayudó con lo de ser honesto contigo, pero su reacción cuando le dije que eras tú fue de risa… Si alguien más reacciona como si estuviéramos locos, yo…

—Barry, Cisco vio en esto una excusa para ausentarse y seguir intentando recuperar a Gypsy. No tiene que ver con nosotros en un 100% —Barry ni siquiera intentó discutir la firmeza con la que ella hizo esa declaración—. Y yo no dudo de tu seriedad… ya no. Estoy completamente a bordo. Quiero que funcionemos… la gente está teniendo reacciones, las opiniones no pueden hacérselas aún.

—Dios, eso espero.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Barry asintió, con la vista perdida en el techo.

—¿De verdad quieres que funcionemos? —le preguntó a Caitlin, quien dio un bufido. Barry se apresuró a corregir su torpeza—. Lo siento, esa debe ser la pregunta más tonta que…

—Está bien. Lo entiendo —lo calmó ella—. Tenemos una historial de mala suerte en el departamento de relaciones, Barry, y el derecho a estar rotos e inseguros o a que nos importe qué dicen el resto… pero yo tomé la decisión de no hacerlo cuando regresé contigo después de nuestra pelea en STAR Labs. No me abandones ahora —rió.

—Nunca.

Después de un hondo suspiro, Barry se dio cuenta de que había superado rápidamente ese mini instante de duda. Caitlin, dejando atrás sus propios miedos, acababa de impedirle irse a ese pequeño rincón oscuro en que se ponía a pensar más de la cuenta. La verdad era que él también tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ambos, sobre cuán bien estaba lo que tenían. Sólo estaba siendo algo tonto.

—Te eché de menos —le comentó Barry, para cambiar de tema—. Pasé casi un mes creyendo que nunca volveríamos a estar así —explicó, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

—¿Cómo pudiste echarme de menos? Sólo pasamos juntos una noche —señaló Caitlin.

Barry bufó, divertido ante esa pragmática respuesta.

—Fue suficiente para echarte de menos —continuó él, sin darse por vencido—. Me fijé en muchas cosas esa noche y ahora sé cuáles son las más frecuentes. Por ejemplo, haces un leve sonido con la garganta cuando estás a punto de dormirte, y así sé cuándo tengo que dejar de hablarte… y no sé cómo haces para saber cuándo te doy la espalda y abrazarte a mí automáticamente. Estoy seguro de que estás bastante dormida cuando lo haces —Ambos rieron—. Y cómo te ves a… la luz de los faroles de la calle.

—Ahora estás inventando —exclamó ella, en amistoso son de burla.

—¡No lo estoy! Sólo te observo dormir —Dejó de hablar al ver a Caitlin disparar sus cejas hacia arriba—. Y eso sonó muy raro…

Barry fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Caitlin se enderezó sobre él, apoyando un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Escucha —murmuró—. Esos días sin ti… fueron horribles para mí también —No era necesario tener luz en el dormitorio para que Barry supiera la clase de miradas que ella le estaba dirigiendo. Sólo con su tono de voz podía sentir la intimidad y empatía que las acompañaban—. Pero también me enseñaron que, pase lo que pase, te quiero en mi vida. Y, ahora que estamos trabajando más juntos que nunca, necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de ti mismo.

—Te prometo que cuidaremos el uno del otro —prometió él, notando la inconformidad de su novia—. Tómalo… —Lentamente, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte de arriba de su pijama— o déjalo.

—Eres imposible.

—¿Vas a besarme o no?

Si bien Barry comprendía su inquietud, él ya había cometido el error de no disfrutar lo que tenía por preocupaciones hipotéticas demasiadas veces. No obstante, justo cuando temió haber sonado insensible, Caitlin se inclinó y acarició la punta de su nariz con la suya. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, comenzó a besarlo con una lentitud abrumadora, atrapando y liberando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Barry sentía su corazón agitándose con violencia dentro de su caja toráxica, pese a que no había movido ni un solo músculo. Así había sido esos últimos días: Caitlin se tardaba tanto en ir al grano que él era sumamente consciente de todos y cada uno de sus lentos movimientos, y eso lo hacía percibir las emociones de la interacción mucho más intensamente. Si tenían tiempo, ella entrelazaba una mano con la suya y lo forzaba a ralentizar, al menos al principio. El que lo mismo aplicara, de cierta forma, a algunas situaciones de la vida cotidiana, como cuando le ofrecía llevarlo al trabajo en su auto para que pudieran hablar, le hacía pensar que ella estaba intentando enseñarle a apreciar el tiempo que tomaban las cosas.

—¿Lo notaste? —murmuró Caitlin, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Barry—. Está ocurriendo de nuevo.

—¿Eh? —inquirió Barry, algo atontado por los besos que le estaba dejando en el lóbulo de la oreja y el movimiento de sus caderas contra las suyas.

—Está ocurriendo de nuevo.

—No puedo ponerte atención mientras haces eso…

Barry, dando un dificultoso suspiro, estiró sus brazos y frenó los muslos de Caitlin. Aprovechando la posición, alcanzó su cuello con su boca.

—¡Au! ¿Qué dijimos de los chupetones, Barry? —se quejó Caitlin, empujándolo contra la almohada cuando lo sintió comprimir sus labios sobre su piel.

—¿Quién te lo va a ver? Trabajas conmigo —rió él, olvidándose momentáneamente que había parado para escucharla y jalando de la parte posterior de su cabeza para que lo besara.

—No, ya en serio. ¡Barry, para! —Riendo, Caitlin se separó de él con dificultad y guio su mano para que tocara su mejilla, algo caliente—. ¡Estoy casi sudando! No había sudado ni una gota desde que obtuve mis poderes. Ni siquiera ahora cuando corro o boxeo. Creí que la máquina te estaba ayudando a liberar energía, pero cuando te beso por más de treinta segundos algo pasa…

—Ah, eso… —Barry vio que Caitlin estaba fijándose en la estática que los rodeaba, brillando en la oscuridad—. Es…

—¿Qué?

—Es… ¡grandioso! Tal vez ni siquiera necesitas la máquina si hacemos esto —declaró Barry, girándose y dejando a Caitlin debajo de él.

—Barry, aunque así fuera, tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando contig…

Antes que ella pudiera protestar, Barry le cubrió toda la boca con un beso y le sujetó ambas muñecas por sobre la cabeza, lo cual pareció hacerla olvidar rápidamente su pregunta. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría recurrir por mucho tiempo a esa estrategia. Tendría que encontrar un momento lo suficientemente adecuado para confiarle ese asunto.

* * *

Barry alcanzó la puerta de su laboratorio y, como ya le habían avisado en el vestíbulo de la CCPD, encontró a Cisco sentado frente a su escritorio, masticando un lápiz.

—Hey —lo saludó Barry, con un cordial tono de sorpresa.

Cisco se paró de su sitio en cuanto lo oyó y avanzó hasta él.

—Hola —le dijo, con evidente culpa en sus ojos—. Ya le dije a Caitlin en el teléfono que hablaría más con ella en STAR Labs, pero primero quería verte a ti. Escucha, Barry…

—No tienes que decir nada. Estamos bien —lo cortó él, con una sonrisa, al notar hacia dónde iba—. Lo comprendo.

Cisco lucía desconcertado, como si no hubiera esperado ser disculpado tan pronto.

—¿Qué tienes en tu cabello? —le preguntó a Barry, señalándose su propia cabeza para indicarle.

Barry se palpó la coronilla y removió un pequeño sujetador para el cabello de color púrpura.

—Caitlin —dijo, sonriendo como un bobo mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo del bléiser—. Necesito un corte. Me costó peinarme esta mañana, así que me colocó esto.

—Sí, ninguno de nosotros tiene buenos recuerdos de tu cabello hacia abajo —respondió Cisco, riendo—. Demasiado pronto para esas bromas —Barry asintió, estremeciéndose al recordar a Savitar y su mal sentido del estilo—. Qué domésticos. ¿Están viviendo juntos?

—¿Qué? No, no —Barry rió nerviosamente y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—. Quiero decir, no es que no vayamos en serio —Se apresuró en aclarar, alzando los brazos delante de sí, pese a que no había juicio aparente en los ojos de Cisco—. Pero la noche en que nos atrapaste fue cuando nos juntamos. Sólo llevamos cuatro días…

—Lo siento, hombre. Sabía que algo te estaba carcomiendo, pero nunca me imaginé que...

Barry aprovechó la pausa y le ofreció a Cisco el asiento delante de su escritorio, para invertir los próximos quince minutos en contarle la historia en detalle.

—No había nadie a quien quisiera contárselo más que a ti, créeme —concluyó, recargado en su escritorio.

—Sólo estabas respetando a Caitlin, no podría enojarme por eso —dijo Cisco, rascándose la parte superior del labio—. Es sólo que, además de mi shock inicial, actuaban tan misteriosos que sentí que me estaban dejando de lado. Quiero decir, tú y Caitlin… wow. Es que… wow —Resopló y agitó la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando acostumbrarse a colocar esos dos nombres juntos—. Ustedes siempre…

—¿Uhm?

—Caitlin es mi mejor amiga, pero hay cosas en las que siempre sentí que no podía comprenderla… no tan bien como tú. Cuando tú apareciste —Hizo un gesto con la palma hacia atrás, para referirse a cuando los tres se habían conocido—, ella cambió. Comenzó a, ya sabes, abrirse con la gente otra vez…

—Cisco, Cisco… —Barry lo cortó colocando una mano en su hombro—. Te prometo que Noche de Películas, Noche de Juegos o cualquier otra actividad permanecen intactos. No te vas a quedar fuera de nada.

—Ya sé… y ya sé que tal vez esto sea innecesario, pero… —Extendió su mano abierta hacia Barry—. Por favor, no lastimes a mi amiga.

Barry estrechó la mano de su amigo sin pensarlo dos veces, y ambos sonrieron al sentir el aire más liviano entre ellos. Al recordar lo que Caitlin mencionó sobre Cisco sintiéndose algo solo ahora que ellos estaban juntos, decidió consultar sobre su vida amorosa.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Gypsy? —preguntó.

—Lo normal: ni serios ni exclusivos —respondió él, resoplando—. Lo único a lo que puedes aspirar cuando tu novia vive en otra dimensión….

En eso Dave, el policía que ya le debía un favor a Barry por ayudarlo con casos pendientes, entró corriendo.

—Hey —saludó, mirando su reloj—. Sólo por si acaso: te llevé conmigo a la escena del crimen.

—Uh, ¿qué? —preguntó Barry, sin entender.

—3… 2… 1

Tanto Cisco como Barry removieron sus teléfonos de sus bolsillos cuando la ruidosa alerta de botón de pánico comenzó a sonar al final de la cuenta.

—Dos metahumanos —les avisó—. Acabas de marcar tarjeta, no hay coartada posible para una desaparición, así que, si el Capitán pregunta, te llevé conmigo a lo que tengo que atender.

—Es el de Caitlin —gruñó Barry, agarrando a Cisco por el brazo—. Gracias, Dave —bisbiseó, pasando junto a su compañero y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Espera, ¿este sujeto sabe…? —intentó intervenir Cisco, señalando a Dave, pero Barry ya lo había jalado fuera del laboratorio a súper velocidad.

En una rápida visita a STAR Labs, Barry se atavió con su traje de Flash y a Cisco con el de Vibe. En otro parpadeo, en el que Barry no necesitó una inspección tan exhaustiva para dar con Caitlin, aparecieron en la esquina opuesta del lugar de la emergencia.

—Rayos, qué bueno que estás bien —le dijo Barry, al verla emerger de su auto estacionado y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Puedes al menos avisarme que vas a cambiarme de ropa? —protestó Cisco, arreglándose un botón del traje que Barry había abrochado mal.

—Son Weather Wizard y Mirror Master —les informó Caitlin, enfrentando un edificio sobre cuya azotea ya se estaba formando una nube de tormenta—. Es un Hospital de niños, es demasiado al azar. Creo están buscando llamar nuestra atención. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

Barry dio un suspiro de fastidio al pensar que, una vez que los contuvieran, tendrían que ir pensando en una situación más definitiva y menos peligrosa que mantener a los _Rogues_ en celdas.

—Sal de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Barry a Caitlin, dando un paso al frente para darle un beso de despedida.

—¡Whoa! —lo detuvo ella, girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados para examinar la calle—. Uno, no querrás que alguien de la CCPD crea que te estoy engañando con Flash y dos, voy con ustedes.

—Sin mencionar que yo aún no me acostumbro —espetó Cisco, ni tan en broma.

—Lo siento, se me sigue olvidando —se disculpó Barry, retrocediendo para echar carrera.

Hizo otro viaje rápido a STAR Labs y, a su regreso, después de dos o tres vueltas alrededor de Caitlin, la dejó ataviada en su súper traje azul.

—Gracias —dijo ella, enderezándose la máscara sobre la cara.

Cisco se puso entre sus dos amigos, se tomó de sus brazos y los teletransportó hacia el interior del último piso del edifico.

En cuanto llegaron, Barry se alivió de ver que ese sector del hospital estaba en remodelación y se encontraba vacío, excepto por dos figuras de pie frente a la ventana.

—Bueno, si no son los Súper Amigos —rió Mirror Master.

—Vaya, se sumaron nuevos miembros desde la última vez que me encerraron —agregó Weather Wizard, regresando sus brazos a los costados para detener la nube de tormenta a sus espaldas.

Barry dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Ya estoy harto de preguntarles qué quieren —exclamó, señalándolos alternadamente—. Sea lo que sea, llevemos esto a otro lado.

—No tenemos interés en pelearnos con ustedes, simplemente queríamos asegurarnos de que no nos molestaran —dijo Mirror Master, haciéndole una señal a Weather Wizard—. Mardon, son todos tuyos.

Mark Mardon avanzó un paso hacia Barry, con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Barry no notó nada fuera de lo común hasta que sintió sus extremidades agarrotadas y un frío punzante atacó sus pulmones, haciéndolo toser y expulsar vaho blanco. Se giró hacia Caitlin.

—¡No soy yo! —exclamó ella, pese a que era la única de los tres que no parecía afectada.

—No me puedo mover —se quejó Cisco, entre toses, con las piernas fijas en su sitio.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Barry, intentando vibrar.

Mardon arqueó los brazos, formando una ventisca que expulsó a los tres amigos hacia el final de la habitación, quedando apilados unos sobre otros. Caitlin, quien era la única que podía moverse, se levantó.

—Tenías razón Scudder: exponerse a esa lluvia ácida funcionó —rió Mardon, girándose hacia su compañero, quien se había resguardado como reflejo en una de las ventanas.

—Combinó frío y alguna clase de veneno para inmovilizarlos —gruñó Caitlin, cubriéndose la boca con la manga y colocando la mano de Cisco sobre la de Barry—. Barry, tienes que vibrarte a ti y a Cisco para expulsarlo de sus sistemas.

—Eso intento —musitó Barry, quien sentía que estaba tiritando más que vibrando.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando los matones de mi escuela me empujaron a la hiedra venenosa —lloriqueó Cisco, con el lado de la boca que no tenía paralizado.

Furioso y frustrado, Barry pudo oír las risas de los dos metahumanos frente a ellos, aunque no podía levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella? —inquirió Mardon, señalando a Caitlin.

—Cierto, poderes de hielo —recordó Scudder—. Nah, ya vámonos. Ya nos hicimos cargo de la caballería pesada. No podrá hacer mucho por sí sola.

Scudder se subió a la espalda de Mardon quien, haciendo uso de sus dos manos, creo más viento que le permitió flotar y abandonar el recinto por la ventana.

Barry, quien apenas estaba recuperando la movilidad en los dedos de los pies, se fijó en cómo había cerrado las manos en apretados puños. Las venas de su cuello sobresalían un poco, evidenciando una batalla interna.

—¡Cait, no los escuches! —musitó él, bruscamente. No porque no tuviera confianza en su autocontrol, sino porque era evidente que este se le estaba dificultando—. Cait…

Ella frunció el ceño y sus ojos se encendieron. Cuando Barry por fin pudo cerrar su mano sobre la de Cisco para vibrar el veneno fuera de sus sistemas, Caitlin se giró hacia la ventana y echó a correr.

—¿Qué e-e-estás hacie-e-e-endo? —le gritó Cisco, agitándose ante el tacto vibratorio—. ¡CAITLIN, NO!

Los dos amigos apenas habían logrado levantarse entre tambaleos cuando, boquiabiertos, vieron a Caitlin lanzarse en zambullida por la ventana.

Barry, sin detenerse a pensar que su novia era lo bastante lista para no arrojarse desde un edificio de trece pisos sin tener un plan, atravesó la ventana y descendió lo más rápido que pudo por el costado para rescatarla. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los restos de una pista de hielo en el aire hicieron bastante obvio qué dirección había tomado y cómo lo había hecho, así que cambió de dirección para correr horizontalmente y saltó de un edificio a otro, hasta que dio con ella.

Barry dudaba que alguna vez dejara de sorprenderle la habilidad con la que se desplazaba por esa pista de hielo, como su alter ego alguna vez había hecho con propósitos no tan benignos, impulsándose con una mano y creando suelo en el qué pisar con la otra.

—¡Creí que eso te mareaba! —comentó Barry, por el intercomunicador.

—¡Me marea! —gimoteó ella, haciendo una curva con su brazo al perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

—¿A qué se debió tan dramática salida? —preguntó Cisco, a quien Barry vio aparecer en la azotea de un edificio y reaparecer en el siguiente.

—¡Necesitaba la adrenalina! —respondió Caitlin, dando otro traspié que interrumpió la pista y casi la hizo caer al vacío—. ¡Cisco, te necesito aquí!

—¿Aquí…?

—¡Aparece detrás de mí!

Barry vio un portal abrirse detrás de Caitlin y a Cisco emerger de él, agarrándose de su cintura con dificultad.

—Usa tu brazo —le indicó ella, y Barry aceleró un poco porque, cuando Cisco apuntó su brazo hacia atrás, su vibración los hizo ir más rápido. Caitlin se giró con todo su cuerpo hacia el frente y alineó su brazo libre con el que estaba creando hielo e hizo la pista más ancha—. Ahora me siento más segura.

—¡Wohoooooo! —exclamó Cisco, con su cabello azotándole la cara—. ¡Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido!

Barry, quien a súper velocidad casi nunca podía oír ruidos externos, ajustó su intercomunicador con extrañeza al oír música provenir de él, como si fuera un audífono cualquiera.

—¿Eso es… Poison? —inquirió Caitlin, entre el sonido de la guitarra.

—Mírate nada más, Señorita Opera Radio, acertaste —se sorprendió Cisco.

—Todos conocen a esa canción, Cisco —la defendió Barry.

—Tú cállate, Dashboard Confessional —espetó él—. Como sea, para este momento rudo, necesitábamos una canción de rock. Gypsy adora Talk Dirty To Me, es nuestra canción.

—Estoy segura de que Gypsy no querría que supiéramos tanto —terció Caitlin, estremeciéndose.

Barry rió, haciéndose oír por sus amigos. Sabía que Mirror Master y Weather Wizard estaban guiando la batalla a un punto más conveniente para ellos, puesto que no había forma de que abandonaran el edificio tan pacíficamente, pero estaba disfrutando al máximo el poder, por fin, compartir esta clase de adrenalina con Cisco y Caitlin.

—Los veo —notificó Caitlin, indicándole a Cisco que descendiera.

Barry, al ver que los edificios terminaban, saltó a tierra firme, acortó la distancia que le faltaba y se detuvo en el terreno baldío rodeado de cercos, en el que los dos _Rogues_ ya los estaban esperando otra vez. Caitlin y Cisco aterrizaron junto a él… con un chapoteo.

—¿Qué ra…? —comenzó Barry, al sentir agua metiéndose en sus botas.

El césped del terreno comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos, y fue reemplazado por una larga fuente de cemento, llena de agua que les llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Uno de los espejismos de Scudder.

Weather Wizard levantó un brazo hacia el cielo y Barry sintió un dolor quemante extenderse por sus extremidades, a la vez que flashes de luz danzaban delante de sus ojos y los gritos de Cisco y Caitlin le perforaban los tímpanos.

Acababan de ser electrocutados.

Barry cayó sobre sus rodillas por el dolor y, al oír a Cisco gritar su izquierda, se giró hacia su derecha e, incapaz de hablar, miró a Caitlin con expresión suplicante.

Ella se agachó con dificultad y, con el rostro contraído y sus ojos blancos destelleando, metió las manos en el agua. En cosa de segundos, la fuente estuvo completamente congelada.

Barry vibró fuera del hielo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Cisco y Caitlin pudieran salir.

—No había mucho que pudiera hacer, ¿eh? —se quejó Mardon con Mirror Master, al ver que el no tan elaborado plan había fracasado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un portal se abrió a sus espaldas y Cisco salió disparado de él, noqueándolo con sus pies.

—Ya te tenemos, Scudder —le dijo Cisco, mientras Caitlin llegaba a sus espaldas y Barry unía las muñecas de Mardon con un par de esposas anti-poderes—. Oh…

Cisco se desplomó como un saco de papas y Barry apenas logró atraparlo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Usó ese maldito paralizante antes de desmayarse… —dedujo Barry, cubriéndose la boca con la manga. En cámara lenta, detectó una extraña sombra pasar por el suelo a su lado—. ¡CAITLIN!

Caitlin se giró justo a tiempo ante su advertencia y esquivó a Roger Peters, su metahumano a la fuga, que había emergido del suelo a sus espaldas con un cuchillo, gracias a su habilidad para atravesar materia sólida. Tan rápido como pudo, Barry dejó a Cisco apoyado contra un árbol y regresó con Caitlin, poniéndose espalda contra espalda.

—Intentaré atrapar a Peters y esposarlo. Encárgate de Mirror Master —le dijo Barry a Caitlin—. Tienes algo pendiente con él —añadió, guiñándole un ojo al recordar la herida de bala que le había infligido hacía pocas semanas.

—Encantada —aceptó ella, volteándose hacia Scudder, quien había creado un espejo rectangular para resguardarse en el interior.

Barry, quien quería sellar ese asunto lo más antes posible, ya tenía un plan en marcha y contempló a Peters con una sonrisita traviesa

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el metahumano, con los puños apretados.

—De lo fácil que será encerrarte de nuevo —contestó Barry, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Puedes apurarte con lo que sea que harás? De verdad necesito regresar al trabajo.

Tal como lo había esperado, habiendo enfrentado tantos delincuentes con problemas de temperamento, Peters enrojeció desde la raíz de su cabello y atravesó el suelo bajo sus pies, desapareciendo bajo tierra. Barry comenzó a silbar distraídamente e hizo una pequeña cuenta regresiva en su cabeza.

—¿Qué crees? —exclamó, arrodillándose en el suelo y vibrando su brazo a través de él. Con un tirón, sacó a Peters del suelo, quien tenía una aterrorizada expresión en su rostro—. Yo también puedo atravesar sólidos.

Dicho esto, le colocó otro par de esposas anti-poderes y lo noqueó de un puñetazo.

Barry se giró hacia Caitlin, quien tenía gran parte del espejo de Scudder congelado.

—¿Qué pasa, Scudder? —le preguntó ella a su enemigo, contemplando confiada su obra—. ¿El frío te pegó la lengua al paladar?

Pero Barry, quien ya tenía numerosos encuentros con Mirror Master en su haber, tuvo un inmediato mal presentimiento al verlo con los brazos tras la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La Fuerza de la Velocidad pareció sentirlo también porque, pese al aparente control de la situación que Caitlin tenía, percibió la energía acumularse a su alrededor.

Cuando ella acabó de cubrir la superficie del espejo bajo una capa de hielo, se detuvo y comenzó a avanzar los metros que la separaban de él. Fue entonces que Barry lo vio: un pequeño rincón trizado en una esquina.

—No, no, no —exclamó, por lo bajo.

Si bien estaba de espaldas, Barry notó que Caitlin también lo había visto, puesto que ya tenía sus brazos alzados y listos. No obstante, él ya estaba en carrera hacia esa dirección.

Un estruendo de cristales rotos resonó en el terreno baldío justo cuando Barry se interpuso entre Caitlin y Scudder. El espejo había volado en pedazos, revelando la figura de su ocupante, y decenas de fragmentos salieron disparados hacia el frente y se incrustaron en distintas zonas del cuerpo de Barry. Al caer al suelo en cámara lenta, vio que el resto era frenado por una ola de frío que Caitlin ya había puesto en marcha antes de su intervención. Esta también alcanzó a Mirror Master, quien se dobló sobre sí mismo al recibir el impacto.

Barry vio colores danzar delante de sus ojos por tiempo indefinido, mientras punzantes dolores llegaban desde distintas partes de su cuerpo, y algo en su garganta frenaba el acceso de aire hacia sus pulmones.

—No puedo… no puedo…

—¡No hables! —escuchó que la voz de Caitlin le decía, a la vez que veía la silueta de su mano bajar hasta su cuello.

Barry intentó tocar la zona afectada, pero Caitlin usó su otra mano para detenerlo.

—Tienes un gran fragmento incrustado, tienes suerte de que no rozara la aorta… —le informó, congelando los bordes de la herida. El dolor disminuyó, pero la falta de aire le estaba nublando el juicio—. ¡CISCO!

—¡Ya voy! —oyó que él respondía a la distancia, al parecer ya recobrado de la parálisis.

—Intenta respirar, Barry. No cierres los ojos…

Barry logró cumplir parcialmente con la primera solicitud, pero el dolor y la pérdida de sangre le estaban dificultando mucho la segunda. Lentamente y pese a las súplicas mezcladas de sus dos amigos, fue perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando Barry despertó, su corazón dio un salto al recordar que había abandonado al equipo en pleno campo de batalla. Hizo un intento instintivo de enderezarse y, sin siquiera alcanzar a echar un vistazo alrededor, los apretados vendajes en piernas, brazos y torso lo regresaron con un rebote a la almohada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que no estaba solo en el cuarto médico: Caitlin había bajado la revista científica que sostenía y lo observaba con atención. Todavía llevaba los pantalones de su traje, pero se había colocado la bata de médico sobre una camiseta de tiras.

—Mira eso. Los ángeles sí existen —comentó Barry, sonriéndole.

Caitlin frunció los labios, se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de espaldas a él, frotándose la frente con la palma.

"Uh, oh" pensó Barry.

—¿Qué pasó con Mardon, Scudder y Peters? —inquirió, como primera prioridad—. ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

—No demasiado. Los atrapamos, pero Cisco todavía no regresa de Iron Heights —respondió Caitlin, registrando los cajones de sus muebles y regresando junto a la camilla con el medidor de presión en sus manos.

Barry observó con nerviosismo la ácida expresión en su rostro y evitó quejarse cuando casi le estranguló el brazo con la banda del medidor de presión.

—Sé que probablemente debería saber esto, pero… ¿estás enojada conmigo? —inquirió.

—Oh, ¿qué me delató? —contestó Caitlin, en un antipático susurro grave.

—Okay, me equivoqué: sólo bajas la voz así cuando estás intentando no gritar, lo que significa que estás MUY enojada conmigo…

—¡Me designaste algo y lo cumplí, Barry! ¡Me encargué de Scudder! —Barry intentó llevarse la mano a la cara al ver que se le venía encima un regaño, pero su codo también estaba inmovilizado por un vendaje—. No sólo sabía que haría estallar el espejo, ¡ese era mi plan para atraparlo! ¡Él creía que me tenía, pero yo lo tenía!

—Caitlin, somos un equipo…

Caitlin dio una exhalación y acomodó las almohadas de Barry en furibundo silencio. Luego lo ayudó a enderezarse para que pudieran verse mientras hablaban.

—¿Crees que no haberlo derrotado sin ayuda es lo que me enoja? —le preguntó. Barry omitió comentario, pese a que su respuesta era negativa—. No, es el que arriesgaras tu vida tan innecesaria e imprudentemente sólo unas pocas horas después de que te dijera que quería que cuidaras de ti mismo…

—No estaba intentando ser un mártir, Caitlin. Te estaba ayudando —se defendió Barry, intentando alcanzar su mano, pero ella la sacó de su alcance—. Te estaba ayudando, como siempre nos ayudamos, y salí herido. No sabía que sucedería, ¡fue un accidente!

No obstante, Barry sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Al menos no de parte de su lado más conectado con la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Tal vez Caitlin había estado en verdadero peligro sólo milésimas de segundos, pero habían sido suficientes para hacerlo reaccionar.

Caitlin, incapaz de resistir los intentos de contacto de Barry por más tiempo, se sentó en el borde de la camilla y aceptó tomar su mano.

—Voy a usar mi recientemente adquirida autoridad de novia para decirte algo que me he estado guardando por años —le advirtió, con una expresión muy suave como para tomarse en serio el sermón—. Todavía no te has dado cuenta de esto, pero eres mi paciente. Cuando acaba tu jornada, soy yo la que tiene que evaluar cómo arreglarte y me aterra pensar en el día en que no pueda. Allá afuera, sales gravemente herido en manos de algún psicópata… pero luego caes en _mis_ manos. Si te mueres, te mueres en mis manos porque _yo_ no pude hacer nada —Llevó su palma a la frente de él, para tomarle la temperatura. Sus cejas se arquearon por la angustia recién pasada—. Eres _mi_ responsabilidad. Siempre lo has sido.

—Estoy a salvo contigo —recitó Barry, tensando el vendaje de su cuello al sonreírle—. Siempre lo he estado.

—Sigues repitiendo eso y, de verdad lo siento, pero no sé qué significa.

Barry bajó la vista. Su pecho se sentía más y más pesado a medida que hablaban. La Fuerza de la Velocidad estaba asentada alrededor de ellos y, con cada minuto que pasaba, le era más y más fácil experimentar el miedo que Caitlin sintió.

No podía culparla por su reacción.

—Te amo, Caitlin —le dijo, estirando su brazo lo más lejos que pudo para acariciar su mejilla. Ella ayudó inclinándose sobre él—. Y lo siento, lo que menos quiero hacer es preocuparte… De hecho, necesito hablarte de algo. No sé si tenga algo que ver o si te hará sentir mejor, pero… ¿puedo llevarte a algún lado, una vez que me cure? No hemos tenido una verdadera primera cita.

Barry trató de no sonreír ante el tierno pucherito que Caitlin tenía formado, pero era obvio que le estaba costando permanecer molesta.

—No creo que podamos ir hasta la tarde. Me tomará horas sanar, puedo sentirlo —continuó él, entornando los ojos—. ¿Quieres esperar conmigo? Si no, deja el control remoto de la televisión en mi mano, por favor.

Satisfecho, Barry vio que Caitlin esbozaba una sonrisa completa. No sólo le alcanzó el control remoto, también se recostó en la orilla de la camilla y se acomodó con todo cuidado junto a él.

—¿Eso fue todo? —se sorprendió Barry, moviendo los ojos hacia ambos lados, como buscando una cámara indiscreta—. ¿Esa fue nuestra primera pelea?

—No presiones —rió Caitlin, acomodando las almohadas para apoyar su cabeza junto a la suya—. El que sobrevivas tiende a ser suficiente para que te perdone.

—Perfecto. Me pondré en peligro mortal cada vez que discutamos… ¡es broma! —se quejó él, cuando ella hizo un ademán de abandonar la camilla.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Barry tomó prestado el auto de Joe y regresó a STAR Labs para recoger a Caitlin. Ella no pidió explicaciones para el medio de transporte y tampoco lo interrogó por el destino, algo que agradeció enormemente. No era como si tuviera algo tan increíble o súper genial planeado.

Barry condujo hasta los límites de la ciudad y luego cuesta arriba por otro par de minutos, por la orilla del Parque Nacional de Keystone, hasta llegar a un mirador. La luz rojiza del atardecer bañaba el espacio, completamente desierto.

—Estamos aquí —avisó, estacionando el auto de frente a la vista de la ciudad.

Barry se bajó del auto y lo rodeó corriendo, para que Caitlin no alcanzara a bajarse antes de que él pudiera abrirle la puerta. Ella se lo agradeció, riendo.

—No estoy muy segura de qué hacemos aquí… —comentó, cuando Barry y ella se apoyaron contra el capó del auto para contemplar la ciudad—. Pero no puede ser tan grave.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Barry, confuso.

—Lo que quieres decirme —se explicó Caitlin, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el lugar con su brazo—. Barry, detestas conducir y, por alguna razón, no tenías prisa por llegar aquí… al Medio de la Nada, donde es extremadamente improbable que nos interrumpan. ¿Qué es lo tan privado?

Barry rió fuerte ante su suspicacia.

—No es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ni privado ni grave —aseguró, quitando de su rostro los mechones de cabello que el viento le estaba alborotando, y la contempló con una leve sonrisita antes de añadir: — Profundo, tal vez.

Caitlin alzó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Barry, pero él la atrapó a medio camino y se la llevó al pecho.

—No-no... no te salvé porque no quisiera escucharte —tartamudeó—. Lo hice porque no puedo evitarlo.

Dio un hondo suspiro para calmar sus nervios, y Caitlin sólo se limitó a sonreírle pacientemente.

—La noche que pasamos juntos… pasó algo —continuó, cuidando de mantener sus ojos sobre los de ella en todo momento—. Algo se despertó en mí. Tenías razón con lo de que tenía mucha energía acumulada y debía gastarla, o podría echarme a correr sin control, perderme y nunca regresar… pero te perdiste dos detalles —Caitlin alzó las cejas—. Mi exceso de energía no me jala hacia cualquier lado… me jala hacia a ti —Barry se giró, recargándose de costado contra el capó y agitó su cabeza hacia ella con énfasis— y, una vez que estoy ahí, no siento la necesidad de seguir corriendo. Esta cosa, esta energía… no se detiene, pero fluye y se asienta… tú eres como un…

—¿Pararrayos?

—No, como un refugio… —Barry oyó con atención la canción de Wildlife que estaba sonando en la radio del auto—. una tienda.

—¿Una tienda?

—Una tienda a prueba de relámpagos. Cada vez que estoy contigo, nos aislamos de toda la energía que fluye a nuestro alrededor.

Barry apretó los dientes y exhibió una sonrisa preocupada al notar la expresión calculadora de Caitlin. Si bien no dudaba en lo absoluto de sus afectos por él, estaba seguro de que ella estaba registrando cada almacén de su cerebro en busca de una explicación científica.

—Por supuesto —recordó ella, de pronto, alzando sus ojos hacia los de Barry. Él le sonrió desde la minúscula distancia que los separaba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no interrumpirla con un beso—. Ese día, cuando tocaste la computadora… estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, y luego de que explotó fue como si te recuperaras.

—Es atracción literal —rió Barry, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Creo que mis síntomas y la explosión se debieron a que acababa de encontrar una forma de liberar la energía y mi cuerpo… te necesitaba. A eso me refiero: cuidas de mí cuando me lastimo y ahora, literalmente, me mantienes los pies en la tierra. Estoy amando de nuevo… tengo un propósito —Hizo una pausa para tomar una larga bocanada de aire—. Es más fuerte cuando te echo de menos, cuando estás triste, asustada… o preocupada por mí.

Caitlin agitó las manos delante de sí para solicitar una pausa.

—¿Sabes cómo me siento? —preguntó, estupefacta. Barry podía sentir el golpeteo rápido de su corazón en la palma que tenía sobre su hombro.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, sí —respondió él—. Pero no el motivo de que te sientas así. Hace cuatro noches, fui jalado hacia STAR Labs… porque estabas triste —Barry parpadeó, al reconocer la emoción repentinamente—. ¿Por qué?

Algo preocupado, llevó una palma a la mejilla de ella, porque se acababa de morder el labio y parecía tener algo atorado en la garganta. Sus pupilas siguieron a las suyas con una coordinación admirable.

—Porque soy complicada y te amo —contestó, recomponiéndose

—Esa es una… elección interesante de palabras —comentó Barry, tratando de evitar hacer un pequeño bailecito ante la declaración. No recordaba haber estado tan genuinamente feliz desde que era un niño.

—Eso es como una verdad universal desde que te conocí. Pero tú… —Caitlin sonrió, impidiendo que las lágrimas acumuladas se salieran del perímetro de su párpado inferior—. Tú nunca me viste de esa forma y nunca pensé que nuestro pequeño desliz te haría enamorarte de mí. Cuando me dijiste de tus sentimientos, no supe qué hacer con eso. Hubo un momento, hace mucho, en el que pude imaginarte conmigo… pero entonces empezaste a salir con Iris y yo me convertí en un monstruo… yo…

Se encogió de hombros y se secó ágilmente los ojos con la manga de su suéter. No era necesario que completara la frase o recurrir a su vínculo para que Barry supiera exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Cait… sin ofender, pero fuiste la peor villana de la historia. No hiciste ni un cuarto del mal que yo hice —dijo él, y ella lo premió con una risita—. Y, respecto a lo otro, sería fácil para mí torturarme con la idea de que nunca amarás a nadie como amaste a Ronnie —se atrevió, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella bajó la vista con cierto bochorno—. Y, cielos, _sé_ que Iris nunca me amó como amó a Eddie, pero tú y yo… tuvimos nuestros momentos, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas el karaoke? —Caitlin rodó los ojos. Claro que lo recordaba—. Esos éramos nosotros… antes de que te casaras, antes de que yo me comprometiera… —Satisfecho, vio que su interlocutora parecía estar asumiendo bien sus palabras—. Y no quiero minimizar nuestras pérdidas, pero… la vida nos tiene justo donde nos quería. Aquí hay una verdad universal: la Evolución. Sea cual sea el primer organismo del que venimos, estaba predispuesto a desarrollar inteligencia.

Caitlin intentó no reírse mientras esperaba que él aclarara ese punto. Barry prefirió no comentarlo en voz alta, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la paciencia que ella le tenía. Iris ya lo habría hecho callar.

—Y eso significa que tal vez no me enamoré de ti cuando te conocí… —empezó a explicar, haciendo una pausa para añadir dramatismo— pero definitivamente lo iba a hacer en algún momento. Estaba predispuesto a enamorarme de ti.

Ella, al no saber qué añadir, sonrió y se puso en puntillas para darle un abrazo. Barry la rodeó firmemente y le concedió un momento para mantener la cara escondida en su hombro, ya que era obvio que no quería llorar frente a él.

—Encontraré una forma de controlar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no seré tan imprudente —la consoló—. Te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado.

—No sólo siempre, _siempre_ sabes qué decir… también lo haces muy convincentemente —lo alabó Caitlin. Sus ojos irritados iban acompañados de una radiante sonrisa cuando se separó de él.

—Alguna vez me dijiste que te gustaba cuándo la vida era predecible —prosiguió Barry, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerlos del sol del atardecer—. Pero, como alguien que puede saber fácilmente qué le depara el futuro, te digo: Caitlin Snow, eres lo más impredecible que me ha pasado, y eso es lo que más me gusta de lo que tenemos aquí.

—¿Quién lo diría? Arruiné una línea temporal —Dicho eso, alzó la mano para que Barry le diera los cinco, pero él negó con la cabeza, enfatizando en la poca gracia que le hacía el comentario—. Recuérdame no volver a bromear con eso... Entonces, ¿por qué me traijste aquí? ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?

—Es sólo un viejo cliché de película que siempre quise hacer. Ya sabes: una chica, un mirador… y un auto que no necesito —Rodeó el auto de Joe, metió la mano por la ventana del copiloto y sacó una baliza policial—. ¡Un auto de policía que no necesito! —agregó.

—¿Usaste un cliché de película en mí?

—Si te gustan, tengo muchos. ¿Qué te gustaría después? Un Flaaaaaaash mob?

Cuando Barry alzó la palma para recibir los cinco, esta vez fue Caitlin quien negó con la cabeza ante el chiste malo. No obstante, no más de dos frases después, ambos volvieron a romper en carcajadas sonoras gracias a alguna estupidez espontánea y aleatoria.

Barry había oído mil veces que la felicidad no era algo estático, sino un conjunto de momentos y, si bien quería que este en particular durara para siempre, tenía fe en lo que se les venía. Tenía fe en que, después de pasar por todo lo que él y Caitlin habían pasado, nada era tan serio. Que el mundo se volvía un poco mejor cuando encontrabas una nueva forma de vivir, a pesar del dolor, y a una persona que compartiera la misma sensación. Alguien que no pensara en dicho dolor como una bomba de tiempo.

Por primera vez desde que tenía once años, Barry Allen se sentía tan seguro y protegido como cualquier persona de Central City se sentiría con Flash.

 _fin_

* * *

 **PD: La canción de Wildlife que sonaba en la radio se llama "Lightning Tent" ;D**


End file.
